


Shards of a crystal

by Fedora_nut, MysticHunter



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Steven Universe - Freeform, This isn't really good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 45,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fedora_nut/pseuds/Fedora_nut, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticHunter/pseuds/MysticHunter
Summary: I'm not really good at summaries.The untold stories of other gems burn in the back of the crystal gems minds, when old past arise again what new wounds will open? New friendships blossom and secrets unravel.The scavengers have been in hiding for centuries until one gem strays to the town called 'Beach City', as they are revealed it tempts fate and many other disputes and hidden secrets follow.Alternative summery because MysticHunter is a nice person:Like all things, it started with a bang - or more so a crack in the surface of the dirt. The birth of the Diamonds. An interesting event that triggered many after it. The furthering of a new race, a hierarchy among that race and a society comparable to what humans have. And like all these stories go, there was a revolution.But here's the thing with a revolution... it leads to war. And this time, no side won. Those who lived it and survived try to forget, but that past it always haunting them. One such gem is Pearl. Our Pearl of the Crystal Gems.Our story begins in a barn. Steven merely wanted a sleepover with his gem friends, but accidentally unravelled mysteries that should have stayed hidden.And there's more gems involved...





	1. War stories

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter, general background please comment!  
> Here is a link to the character profile of my OC Tourmaline: http://deviantart.com/art/Steven-universe-OC-Tourmaline-646567716  
> It's also my Deviantart profile so I has lots of drawings of my OCs and stuff.

"SLEEPOVER!!!!" A loud voice shattered the quiet of the barn as Steven yelled at the top of his voice in anticipation. He was standing outside a large red barn, around the barn fields of green hills patterned the landscape like patchwork on a quilt. A blue gem in a dress and a small green gem with yellow hair were standing in front of Steven looking apprehensive at his outburst.  
"What?" The green gem - Peridot - spoke in a nasally voice. Steven seems confused, as if unsure he was heard, "oh, I said; SLEE-mmff" Steven was cut off mid yell as Peridot clamped a hand over his mouth to stop the noise, "I heard you, what is this 'slip offer'?" Peridot said using quotation marks with her fingers when she said 'slip offer'.  
"Sleepover," Steven corrected patiently, "a sleepover is when friends have fun and sleep in the same room in cool sleeping bags, and have pillow fights and-," Stevens voice had gotten faster as he grew more excited, but he was once again cut off, this time by the motherly voice of Pearl "Steven, we told you to wait" she said appearing over the hill and moving to stand beside Steven disapprovingly as she scolded him."Sorry Pearl, I was so excited!" Steven spoke in a strangled, hushed voice, stars twinkling in his eyes, he snapped out of it and stood up straight, puffing out his chest and putting his hands on his hips. "We will have fun." He spoke in a deadly serious voice, determined. A hand patted his shoulder comfortingly, "of course we will," the soft soothing voice of Garnet spoke as she looked fondly down on Steven. Steven smiled gratefully, not noticing Lapis and Peridot sharing doubtful looks behind his back

"I can't wait! Pearl said since you guys are here we can have a team sleepover!" Steven was addressing Lapis and Peridot outside the barn, standing beside Amethyst who had finally arrived. "It'll be awesome!" Amethyst spoke, then, lowering her voice, she added; "you should see, Pearl makes holograms of her dreams."  
"I got lots of sleeping bags and pillows that dad lent me," Steven ignored her, holding up a bundle of cloth, ridden with dirt and ripped in several places, "he found them in the garage"  
"are you sure that those are safe to use and not contaminated, I would hate to conceive any human germs" Peridot drawled, as if on cue the bundle rustled and a rat crawled out, scuttling around before crawling up Peridot's leg.  
"AAAAAAAHH, GET IT OFF ME, it'll eat me alive," the rat clung on as Peridot furiously shook her leg in a desperate attempt to rid herself of the rodent. As soon as she stopped shaking it about the rat seized the opportunity to climb higher and furiously bit a corner of her hair, clinging on for dear life. Peridot immediately screamed and started running around in panic, hands waving in the air, Steven chasing after her to help. Amethyst sprawled on the ground, clutching her gut, guffawing in laughter.  
Peridot's crazed rampage was brought to a stop by her bumping into a surface and stumbling backwards. Two strong hands steadied her and plucked the rat off her, Peridot looked up to see Garnet, Garnet dropped the rat onto the ground and it scampered away.  
"Th-that's right, you better run!" Peridot screamed after it, the rat turned around and hissed and Peridot dove behind Garnet, screaming. After it finally left she sighed in relief and stood up facing a now panting Steven, tired after chasing her. "Maybe we should sleep on the floor," Garnet told Steven placing a hand on his shoulder. "But..." He trailed off staring reluctantly at the bundle of material, the sleeping bags shook slightly, "on the floor it is!" He spoke quickly, eyes widening in fear.

Everyone lay on the floor, watching the stars as Steven pointed out different constellations, though he was probably not the most educated himself. "And those stars that join together-" as he spoke he traced the shapes with his finger "-see how it makes a long shape it's called -eeerrr,- Snakius! And that one there that looks like a big triangle that's.... Pizzius," stars formed in Stevens eyes in wonder as he pictured the shape as a pizza.  
"I think it's just a blob," Lapis voiced her doubts. "Are you sure these are scientifically correct?" Pearl asked, skeptically judging the stars.  
"Time for bed now!!"  
They all lay, Garnet face down on the floor, planked with her arms by her sides, Amethyst hanging upside down from the door like a bat, her drool dripping down and collecting into a mid air bubble above Lapis who was using her water manipulation to stay dry as she lay on her back.  
Peridot appeared to be having trouble as she was twisted in an uncomfortable looking position as if she had been trying to do yoga poses but had failed miserably.  
Pearl lay delicately near an awake Steven, her eyes closing slowly. As Pearl's eyes finally closed her gem glowed brightly, and Amethyst immediately opened one eye and ceased snoring.  
Dropping down from her place on the door she startled Steven who toppled onto his side, eyes wide open still in a sitting position with his legs crossed. Amethyst picked him up and sat him back down, shushing him silently with her finger before crawling over to Peridot and whispering in her ear "Peri come on, you gotta see this."  
When she successfully managed to untangle Peridot she rushed to Lapis dragging the green gem in her wake and proceeded to wake Lapis up.  
Steven looked on with confusion written all over his face as they all sat gathered in front of Pearl, Amethyst reaching into her hair and withdrawing a box of popcorn, scattering the kernels as she pulled it from her white locks.  
"How long was that-" Steven began curiously - and slightly concernedly - but Amethyst shoved her hand on his mouth causing him to tilt back at the slight force of her shove as she fixed her gaze intently on Pearl an eager grin stretching across her face.  
As Steven turned confusedly to Pearl following the direction of Amethyst's stare, Pearl's gem - which was glowing a bright white - produced a hologram screen mid air, a cone of light led from her gem like from a movie projector and showed a circular screen mid air, lighting up their curious faces with a blur light.  
On the screen they had a perspective of the inside of a human shaped hole flooded with light, the hole got closer until Steven realised that they were moving towards it. The screen became flooded with white as they reached the hole and suddenly they were on the other side of the hole, they were in a valley with no end in sight. The cliff face was dotted with many other holes shaped in this peculiar fashion.  
"A kindergarten" Steven breathed out in wonder, his eyes training the shapes carved out of the cliff.  
"shhh!" He was answered harshly as everyone watched riveted.  
Suddenly a flash of pink and green stroked over the landscape to the new hole, the streak came to a halt in front of the hole to reveal it was a gem.  
She was shaped pointedly with no hands, rather spikes, it reminded Steven of a crudely carved sculpture carved out of crystal. She had green skin and pink hair cut short and her face was settled into a frown as she kept her eyes on a touchscreen in her hands.  
She wore a pink skin tight suit that covered every part of her body excluding her head and arms and a black diamond on the area of her abdomen.  
On her feet seemed to be frisbee-like discs facing vertical, parallel to her feet and balancing on the ground.  
From the hole emerged another gem about the same hight as the other gem with milky white skin and an oval gem on her forehead, she was different looking but there was no mistaking the pointed nose or short hair.  
"Pearl!" They all breathed out in surprise and Steven suddenly felt a wave of guilt as if he were trespassing by viewing something forbidden.  
The other gem was looking down at the screen with an almost bored expression "state your purpose." She spoke in monotone, not yet looking up "Pearl, facet 0x4.9, cut 2G, created to-," at this point Pearl, who had immediately snapped her arms in the Homeworld salute faltered as if confused. "To, er" she furrowed her brow in irritation and a hint of sadness.  
The other gem looked up in confusion, her eyes widened as she seemed surprised at the sight of Pearl. "You're defective!" Pearl blinked in shock, her arms dropping to her side. "I-I" she stuttered forlornly.  
The other gem blinked as if recalling herself, her hologram screen disappeared and she smiled warmly. "It's okay, I put the fun in 'dysfunctional'. I'm Tourmaline."  
Suddenly the image of them standing together disappeared as the holographic screen went black. There were no walls just the blank screen, a gem appeared, long and sharp almost in the shape of a shard but still whole. The gem was falling through the darkness before it clattered to the floor, bouncing on impact, as if in slow motion the gem spun on it's point, as it turned they saw a face appearing on one of the sides like it was glass they could see through.  
Tourmaline was pounding against the walls of the crystal, her face twisted in fear as she screamed but no sound came out and they couldn't understand what she was saying, it was like the gem muted the sounds.  
Light caught the surface of the gem as it tilted slowly, blocking Tourmaline from their view. After the gleam left the gem and the could see the surface once more they saw a different face reflected in the gem.  
Pearl.  
Tears of grief were streaming down her face as she closed her eyes and shook her head in denial, letting loose a scream of anguish.

"Tourmaline!" In a flash the hologram screen dissolved to pixels and it was the current Pearl's scream which tore through the still night as she sat Bol upright, awake.  
She seemed to be reaching out to something in the distance as if trying to grasp Tourmaline.  
A beat, then Pearl stemmed to glimpse them in her peripheral vision because she turned her head and her eyes widened in horror at the sight of the gems beside her, staring at her horrified.  
During the avid suspense of the hologram the others had somehow managed to get tangled up as if they had been clinging to each other as they watched, Amethyst and Peridot clung to each other as they sat glued to the screen, Lapis remained stoic but surprised as she sat in silence.  
Steven looked horrified and forlorn staring at her with tears threatening to fall from his eyes.  
"St-Steven! It's alright I just had a bad dream!" Pearl waved her arms about frantically in front of her as she tried to comfort Steven, scared her scream had startled him and caused him to wake.  
"Who was she?" Steven voice was soft but carried such emotion it almost caused Pearl to cry herself, he sounded so lost.  
"Wh-what?" Pearl's voice quivered as the grief caused by the dream was still fresh in her mind and she couldn't comprehend the reason for Steven's voice to waver so much.  
"We saw her! In your dream hologram! Who was she?" His voice raised slightly in anger, or perhaps it was indignation, whatever it was it caused his voice to crack as he talked in a rushed tone before faltering at the last sentence.  
Pearl looked shocked at this, indignant over the intrusion of her privacy, but exhaled slowly, calming herself as her expression fell at the thought of the gem.  
"That was Tourmaline," her voice cracked, thick with guilt. "She was-" "A HOPPER!"  
Pearl was interrupted by Peridot as she burst out her realisation triumphantly.  
"I see now, she was a kindergarten supervisor - or as those on Homeworld call them - hoppers." Peridot spoke with an all knowing air of superiority.  
"What's a hopper?" Steven asked curiously, Peridot was all to eager to answer and demonstrate her knowledge.  
"They're gems designed for the purpose of supervising kindergartens and assisting in the creation of gems. They're the ones who make the kindergartens and hold all the information for the process of gem making,"  
As she explained Peridot got up and began pacing like a teacher addressing students, she went into a corner cluttered with junk cramped into it and proceeded to dig around until she found what she was looking for.  
A loud sound screeched as she began to drag a chalkboard full with drawings from the corner and place it in front of the doorway, rubbing out the previous drawings. Steven noticed it was the same chalkboard they used when Pearl and Peridot had their competition to see who would lead the construction of the drill.  
"They're created with spikes instead of touch stumps, so as to better assist the climbing of the kindergarten walls.  
She resumed her lesson and demonstrated by drawing a diagram of a gem with spiked arms like the gem in the hologram scaling a wall by driving their arm into the cliff and swinging higher.  
The comic was crude and looked a bit like a children's drawing.  
Peridot resumed her lecture like a teacher addressing students, "they check holes to see if they are sufficient control the gem drills, they have all the information on the process of gem making. They address the gems and are the ones to deploy them. She was-" "she was my best friend" it was Pearl who interrupted this time, her voice sounding sad and broken. "She knew I was defective but she didn't care and treated me the same, while others thought I was useless for being 'just a Pearl', she stood up for me. She believed in me. She told me that I was unique, that I could be more than just a pearl and I could be whoever I wanted to be. When the war came she believed what Rose and I were doing was right, and she helped us."  
Pearl's voice was sad and weary, she created another hologram, this time showing Tourmaline in the kindergarten surrounded by a small group of gems, their features indistinct as they huddled secretively around her, stealthily crouching and looking around.  
"She discovered gems she thought could help the war effort who believed in our cause, and in the dead of night she would send them to us as reinforcements through a secret route. We gained size."  
As Pearl spoke the hologram showed the story, showing Tourmaline ushering gems through a tunnel.  
"But one night she was discovered - by the Homworld gems." Pearl's voice was thick with emotion and she paused a moment in her grief before uttering the words with contempt.  
The tunnel started shaking furiously and the gems looked around in surprise and fear when suddenly they were surrounding by larger more intimidating looking gems. Steven couldn't see any features, just large shadows looming over the smaller gems, circling them.  
The other gems summoned their weapons as they backed up, Tourmaline took a few steps back in fear. Her eyes darted around looking for an escape and found one, the one of the tunnel was blocked off by the Homeworld gems, her face shifted as she looked as though she was contemplating what to do before it set in a grim expression, determination written all over her face as she narrowed her eyes in concentration.  
As the tunnel shook more violently the larger gems stumbled creating a gap in the line of their ranks circling them.  
In one swift movement Tourmaline kicked one foot in front of the other causing her gem located on the inside of her right shin to glow, the frisbee discs materialised once more and she grabbed the gems around her crouching down like a runner about to start a race.  
As the gap widened she shot of, dragging the other gems along with her as she created a streak of green and pink whipping through the other gems like a ribbon, as she neared the tunnel exit her footing faltered causing her to trip, it seemed to be in antagonising slow motion of the moment like in an action movie as her face flashed with fear before, in a last effort, she hauled the gems she was holding before her, throwing them out of the tunnel and into a bright light.  
Time sped up again as she fell onto the ground, rolling in the dirt before coming to a stop a small way from the tunnel entrance as the quaking tunnel collapsed leaving her with the malicious and callous looking Homeworld gems.  
"The Homeworld gems threatened to shatter her if we didn't surrender"  
The hologram flickered as the scene changed.  
They were in a battle field, Steven saw lots of gems fighting around them but couldn't see any details, only a blur of shapes, a large shadow stood holding Tourmaline by the throat tantalisingly. The younger Pearl cried out with tears in her eyes before she narrowed her eyes and charged at the larger gem, her spear thrust through the gem's chest, poofing it immediately. As the gem disappeared Tourmaline fell, no longer being suspended. Pearl caught Tourmaline who had her eyes closed and lay still, weak from all the fighting.  
They ran across the battlefield, Pearl dragging Tourmaline behind her, delivering swift strikes to any foes who came near.  
A group of gems blocked their path. Pearl set Tourmaline down gently on the ground before she charged with a feral war cry, landing in front of the gems and attacking. Moving her spear expertly, twirling it as they shared parries and blows, her spear moved so fast it was a blur.  
As Pearl fought a gem broke away from the rest and crept up behind her silently.  
Tourmaline did however and kept up from her spot on the ground with difficulty, hindered by her weakness from being attacked.  
She summoned her weapon again, kicking out her foot, and charged toward the attacking gem.  
Pearl turned as her last foe poofed when she heard a short cry of pain from Tourmaline, who had jumped in front of the gem's advancing blade.  
Pearl's eyes widened at the sight of the sword sticking out of her stomach, the gem behind her grinning evilly as Tourmaline burst into thin air, her gem clattering to the ground.  
The hologram flickered, and disappeared.  
"I tried searching for her but she was lost in the heat of battle" Pearl's voice was dry and raspy with grief as she kept her eyes trained on her lap.  
"Wow," to everyone's surprise it was Peridot who spoke.  
"But, she's a hopper, kindergartens are her life, everything you were fighting for was against everything she knew. And, she still joined you? And then when she sacrificed herself to save you, you lost her! You must feel terrible" she said disbelievingly, not noticing Pearl's uncomfortable expression.  
A cough from behind the group brought their attention to Garnet standing there, no longer asleep. She remained stoic as ever, nodding towards the door.  
The gems all stood, Amethyst moving the chalkboard out of the way of the door to see the now rising sun.  
They hadn't realised how long they had sat there, caught up in Pearl's story.  
They walked outside to watch the sunrise in all it's glory as the golden light touched their feet.  
However this moment was ruined by the scraping noise of Steven pushing the chalkboard outside.  
He placed it in the grass facing them and rubbed out Peridot's drawings as they watched him bemused.  
"What are you doing?" Amethyst drawled.  
Steven turned to the gravely and spoke, "I'm making a list, I wanna know about all the other gems in the war." "Steven," Pearl spoke in a mothering tone. "No! I need to know who else there was." He said, resigned and determined, slightly angry at the patronising tone they used.  
Garnet studied him carefully, or not, it was hard to tell with those glasses.  
She walked over to him before taking the chalk from his outstretched palm.  
"I think Steven has a right to know she said seriously, writing on the chalkboard.  
Snowflake  
Biggs  
Crazy lace  
Misty Eye  
Jade  
She gave the chalk to Pearl who held it, slightly doubtful.  
She held it up to the board, hand shaking so much she couldn't write anything and tears sprung to her eyes unbidden. Suddenly a small hand wrapped around her own, steadying her trembling, she looked down in surprise to see Steven smiling comfortingly up at her - mounted on Amethyst's shoulders in order to reach her hight of course.  
Together the wrote down a word.  
Tourmaline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fedora Nut chapter  
> I don't know how t do links so if you know could you help by commenting how? I guess if you really want to see the gems then you'll have to type it idk sorry.


	2. Music theif

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With all the gem drama that's been going on its no wonder Steven wants to relax with his dad, but what will come in the way? And who is 'T'?

"Walking down the street with my ukulele,  
Singing a song as I go by,  
The sound of music lifts me up so high,  
You can find Music in the treetops,  
You can find a beat in the way my feet hop,  
Music can be found anywhere,  
There's even music in a lonely pair,  
The music is like a never ending circle,  
I can't think of anything to rhyme with circle,  
There's music everywheeeeerrreeee,"  
Thongs slapped against the cement pathway as Steven skipped down the street, ukulele in his hands and singing a song. As he reached his destination at the end of the pathway, the car wash was in front of him, he reached the last note and dragged it out, jumping in finale, a fire dancing in his eyes.  
"Hey kiddo, singing just like your old man, eh?" Greg asked Steven with a chuckle from his place in the van where a setup of crowded amps and guitars awaited, Greg wore his usual attire of shorts and a singlet, in his hands he held an electric guitar, which he was currently tuning. "Guess you must be really excited for our new 'rock out rendezvous'?" He continued, speaking the last few words in an awed whisper with stars in his eyes. "I thought we were going to name it the 'annual Universe jam session'" Steven interrupted his fantasy.  
"Whelp, we'll figure it out. I'm really glad we got this opportunity, with all the gem stuff you've had going on we needed some regular ole' quality bonding time." Greg patted Steven on the head, ruffling his hair fondly. Steven smiled.  
Together they perched themselves in the van, Greg gave Steven a guitar, replacing his ukulele which he set down beside him. "Three, two, one!" Greg shouted and they both began strumming.

They played for hours, both strumming the guitars, Steven's tongue stuck out in concentration. They went into a sort of rhythmic trance, not noticing the darkening of the sky, the sun was now on the horizon, tinting the sky pink. A loud final note rang out, echoing across the car wash, it was jarred by a screeching static/feedback-like sound, followed by Greg bursting out in distress. "OH NO!" Greg gazed in despair at the - now broken - amp, the corner of the amp had burst open, overflowing with wires tangled in a mass, nails had ricocheted in every direction. Steven was frozen in shock, a blank look etched on his face while Greg cried over 'his baby'. Steven blinked, slowly realising what had happened, coming to terms with it he snapped out of it. Screaming and waving his arms in the air he ran around in panic.

After they had finally collected themselves Steven went home. Walking past the gems who were milling around the lounge room, he dragged his feet, a glum look plastered on his face. The gems looked at each other in confusion, noticing his usual perky attitude had disappeared. He climbed the stairs and flopped onto his bed, the events of the day washed over him leaving him overwhelmingly tired and - without bothering to change - he closed his eyes, drifting fitfully into an uneasy sleep.  
Steven opened his eyes to be greeted by darkness, a sea of inky black as if he were floating in space - minus the stars. He turned around and in the distance saw an indistinct shape, a patch of colour on a dark canvas. He slowly did a backflip, unable to grasp control of this unfamiliar feeling of weightlessness. He tried to run to the patch of colour but couldn't, his feet connecting with no surface resulting in a mid-air duck waddle. He gave up trying to move that way and resorted to doing the breaststroke - swimming to his goal. As he drew near to the blotch in the dark it grew more distinct and he could distinguish features. It was him and his dad, the were both clad in black tuxedos, hunched over. They were standing on a patch of grass, like an island rising out of the abyss, on the island was a gravestone, engraved on it were the words;  
'R.I.P ~ amp'.  
Steven woke up with a start, drenched in sweat, still in his room. No grave. No amp.

The sky seemed darker as he made his way to the wash, head bowed in grief as he walked across the pavement. He started singing a slower, sadder version of his earlier song, his voice carrying no melody making it sound like a funeral march.  
"Walking down the street without my ukulele,  
Dragging my feet as I go by,  
'Cause now without the amp our jam session will die,  
I just wanted time with dad,  
Now it's gone and that makes me sad,  
The music gone from the treetops,  
The musics gone now my feet no longer hop,  
I can't hear the music anymore,  
There's no music anymore,"  
His tones were low and his singing was tuneless. He arrived at the wash and dragged his eyes upwards, Greg was there waiting for him in an attire consisting of a black T-shirt and brown shorts. In Greg's hands he held a bouquet of flowers, to honour the amp. They reached the van where the amp was sitting inside. Only to find the door had been left open.  
Inside was the amp sitting there as expected except for one detail.  
It was fixed.  
The amp was shiny, looking as if it had only been bought yesterday, there was no evidence of it's recent break.  
They both gasped and Greg dropped the flowers, running over to inspect it.  
"THIS IS AMAZING! It's good as new!" His voice rose a few octaves in excitement and disbelief. Steven was grinning widely, stars in his eyes. "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" His voice was still high as Greg asked no one in particular, bamboozled over the seeming miracle.  
Steven suddenly noticed a sticky note pinned to the wall of the van. He took it off and called out to his father, proceeding to read it aloud."Hey dad look, it's a note! 'I fixed the amp for you, I really like your music, can you please keep playing? - from T' who's T?" Steven read out in confusion, then suddenly gasped in excitement as an idea hit him. "Do you know what this means?" He asked in an excited voice. "I have a stalker!" "YOU HAVE A FAN!" Both burst out, one in worry, one in excitement.  
While Greg resumed checking the amp and fretting about his new found 'fan', Steven picked up the bouquet of flowers he had dropped and ran to the edge of the forest near the car wash. He placed the flowers down and called into the trees.  
"THANK YOU! WE PROMISE WE'LL KEEP PLAYING FOR YOU!"  
He then ran off to his dad talking to him excitedly.  
No one noticed a shadow hiding in the trees, smiling slightly.


	3. Music theif - part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the second chapter.  
> Link to my Deviantart page and the gems profile:  
> http://deviantart.com/art/Topaz-Steven-universe-OC-645726332

Steven scrambled through the temple, frantic as he examined every surface, searching desperately for something, running like a chicken with its head cut off.  
"Where's my ukulele?" He fretted running back and forth, lifting things and placing them back down and repeating. He didn't think of anything other than finding his precious instrument, stuck in a frenzied limbo. Run back and forth, lift that - not there - place it back, pass Garnet, run back, open fridge, stick head in - not there -, pull head back out again, licking an icy pole, run back to bed, pass Garnet, pull back sheets - not there -, run back yet again, pass Garnet.  
Ok.  
Scratch that.  
Run into Garnet.  
Rubbing his head Steven looked up to see Garnet - holding his ukulele! "My ukulele!" He took it from Garnet with a quick reply of thanks and made to leave. Just before he reached the door he was pulled back by the collar of his shirt to face a disgruntled looking Pearl. "Steven," she began scoldingly, "you haven't even eaten breakfast, why do you keep rushing off like this?" She tutted, disapproving.  
"Sorry Pearl, I just wanted to get to the jam session" Steven answered, he attempted to get past Pearl, diving for the exit, but Pearl seized him and lifted him into the air, he kept trying to run, his feet flailing about mid-air. Steven flopped, finishing his mid-air duck waddle and allowed Pearl to place him in a seat at the bench where Amethyst and Garnet waited.  
"Jam session?" Pearl questioned skeptically, "yeah! Me and dad play music in a jam session at the wash! I don't want to be late." Steven answered her unasked question brightly, "Dude, don't worry 'bout it little man! I'm sure your dad won't mind, I bet he's still sleeping" Amethyst spoke with a low, carefree drawl.  
"Oh, it's not dad I'm worried about." He replied happily. The others seemed confused at this. "Then, eeerr who is going to think your late?" Pearl questioned slightly bemused.  
"Our secret fan!"  
"secret fan?" Pearl's voice sounded out from behind the fridge door as she was currently looking for something for Steven to eat. "Yeah! Whenever we have our jam session there is someone listening in secret, we don't know who they are, but they like our music! And they fixed our amp!" Steven happily spoke, Pearl however had an apprehensive expression.  
"So, you mean to say you have a stranger following you, watching your every move, ready to strike any moment? Steven why didn't you tell us?!" Pearl's expression grew more horrified with every word she spoke, her voice rising until she was just a few octaves under screaming. Steven looked confused, he spoke thoughtfully "well when you say it like that it doesn't sound so good." His brow furrowed.  
"It does seem a little suspicious." Garnet spoke delicately, a hand placed under her chin in thought.  
Amethyst shrugged "hey, a Steven's gotta do what a Steven's gotta do." She said nonchalantly.  
"It seems dangerous" Pearl contemplated aloud, Steven caught a glimpse of the clock and panicked "ah! I have to go!" He rushed to the door, interrupting their contemplating. "Wait! Steven, this could be dangerous," Pearl mothered over Steven, fretting anxiously. Steven was anxious to leave so Garnet, ever the peace keeper, intervened "we can figure out a compromise," her voice commanded, Steven cheered up at the suggestion of a compromise though.

"This isn't a compromise." Steven was at the car wash facing with his back to it, he directed his chastising words to a bush by the sidewalk. "SSSSSSHHHH!" The sound issued from the bush harshly, it sounded like Pearl.  
Pearl's head popped out from behind the bush and Steven watched as the other gems also came out from their hiding places, Garnet appeared out of a tree and Amethyst walked out from behind a post, her form shape shifted so she was skinny enough to fit behind the post.  
"Steven, Pearl is right, you could be hurt by this stranger, you won't even know we're here." Garnet comforted Steven before hiding again.  
Steven sighed in resignation and kept a poker face as he walked to the car wash.  
As he neared the garage he heard strange guttural sounds issuing from behind the garage door, like some sort of feral mating call. Cautiously he opened the door, letting lose a scream of terror as he saw a dark mound resting on the floor, moving slowly to the sounds like a beating heart. The mound shot up, startled by the scream and Steven could see it wasn't a mound but his father, blankets had been draped over his sleeping form, the sounds he mistook for growling were his snoring.  
"STEVEN!" Two different voices yelled his name, one yelled by Greg and one yelled by Pearl as the gems rushed to him weapons out, probably alarmed by the scream.  
"It's okay! It was just dad!" Steven pacified the gems. The gems all sighed in relief and retracted their weapons. "You really should get that checked out Gregory," Amethyst commented slyly as the gems walked up to them.  
"Heh heh," Greg sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck while chuckling. "So, you guys come to see our band practice?" Greg asked leading them around to the back of the wash to the van was. "Yes, Steven has told us about a new 'fan' and-" Pearl's voice faded to a distant noise as she explained to Greg what they were doing, but Steven wasn't focused on them. They had reached the van and, like something out of a horror movie, The van door was open.  
Steven felt a cold overwhelming dread well up in the pit of his stomach.  
"That's odd, I didn't leave it open." Greg mumbled, standing beside Steven, confused. The gems began slowly recalling their weapons suspiciously. As Greg wandered cautiously around to the back of the van he felled back, planked onto the floor as if he had suddenly been knocked down. "Dad!" Worry laced Stevens voice as he ran to check on his dad, the gems trailing behind him. His face quickly dissolved into relief as he he heard his dad's horrendously loud snoring. "He fainted." Pearl said disbelievingly, the gems were confused as to the cause of this until they turned their heads to the van and saw its condition.

The van was empty. Everything was- "STOLEN!!?" Steven shouted in confusion. He suddenly started panicking and running around in circles, screaming like a chicken with its head cut off. Again.  
As he ran the gems huddled, trying to get to the bottom of this mystery. "It must have been Steven's 'fan'." Pearl concluded, and the other gems nodded in agreement and contemplated what they were going to do. "How do we find them?" Garnet pondered, stroking her chin in thought. "Can't you use your future vision?" Amethyst was completely oblivious to Steven still screaming his head off, running around and Greg still passed out on the floor. "No, I can't be sure what possibility to explore." Garnet answered Amethyst's question before reaching out her hand directly behind her without turning and catching Steven just as he tripped on this thing and fell. "Our fan did this?" Steven asked in a small, heartbroken voice, tears in his eyes. Finally done with his panicking.  
Greg groaned from his place on the ground. He lifted up a hand as if trying to tell them something, then gave up and dropped his hand to the ground in a 'never mind' motion.

A few bugs scuttled away across the dirt attempting to escape from the crack of light seeping through the shrubbery as Pearl lifted the bush, her face contorted in disgust. She stood up again after seeing no sign of footprints or any traces left by the thief. She turned around to view the other gems' progress as they scoured the forest. "No sign of them here," she voiced her progress. Steven straightened out "maybe-" whatever Steven had been going to say was cut short by the sound of an electric guitar being played - and very skilfully I might add.  
The sound echoed throughout the forest, leaving the gems confused. They followed the sound as it cut through the trees, pushing past the low hanging branches before finally stepping out from the canopy as the trees abruptly halted, leaving them at the foot of a small mountain.  
The mountain didn't reach high, it was actually smaller than the cliff which their house came out of, it wasn't anything out of ordinary but the sound of the guitar playing could be heard from high up the mountain.  
They scaled the cliff face, Amethyst pulling herself higher with her whip, Pearl leaping gracefully from ledge to ledge, and Garnet using her power to jump high leaving Steven to use his floating powers to make his gradual ascent up the mountainside.  
Their climbing wasn't endured for long however as they soon found ridge where the mountain flattened out allowing for space to walk on, further along the ledge was a small opening, a cave which the music seemed to originate from.  
Peering into the cave they were all surprised to see a girl. She was about Pearl's hight, perhaps taller, she had pale white skin and coppery hair that looked as if it had been painted by the brightest autumn leaf. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she wore combat boots and grey denim shorts, her shirt was light blue and long sleeved, the sleeves widening near the end before being tucked into fingerless gloves which were on her hands, on her torso she wore a corset over of the shirt cut off half way in a crop top exposing her belly.  
She had amps beside her, blaring music, a guitar in her hand which she was strumming, and all the instruments from the van. Lying in a corner were three life sized dolls fashioned with twigs as arms which were sticky taped to a rock torso, on top of the 'bodies' rested pineapples as the heads, one even had a deflated football as its head.  
The girl stopped strumming and the music ceased, she turned to face the dummies and and asked "what do you think?" Tentatively as if expecting them to spring to life and criticise her mercilessly. When they remained silent she looked crestfallen and slipped off the guitar from around her shoulders.  
Her back thumped against the cavern walls, and she slid down drearily until she was in a sitting position on the floor, her knees brought to her chest and her head delicately resting on her knees, her hands were brought around to hug her legs closer to her.  
She let out a grunt of despair.  
"Ugh, this is useless, they'll probably think it's just a stupid 'phase' and take away my music just like they've taken away everything else!" She said exasperatedly a lost, broken look donning her soft features. "Why can't they just be happy for me? Or actually be there, they want me to be someone I'm not, but I want you to be proud of me for being me." Her voice echoed throughout the cave like a song of depression, it made Steven's heart break for the girl, he knew what it was like to feel pressured to be someone else to make the ones you love proud. His hand sub-consciously reached for his gem, fingers brushing against the fabric of his shirt as he gripped his stomach.  
The girl's fingers curled around the neck of the guitar and she rested it on her lap with her legs crossed, she began to strum, her fingers moving up and down in a pattern along the neck. Strumming a heated tune.  
She began to sing.  
"All you ever see is everything I'm not,  
All your disappointment's got me caught in a knot,  
I grow tired of seeing your doubt,  
Trapped in your expectations, I'll never get out,  
All I wanna do is make you prou-ou-ou-oud,  
Of me,"  
As the last note died out her passionate expression she had gained when playing faded, replaced with a forlorn expression. "At least I have music." She muttered tiredly.  
Steven gazed at her hunched figure.  
Setting his expression firmly he turned and began the trek back down the mountainside, the gems looked at each other, confused.  
"Uuuhh, Steven? What are you doing?" Amethyst drawled, the first to voice her apparent confusion. "Steven, aren't you going to get your things?" Pearl whispered bemused.  
He stopped, his back to them and turned slightly, looking over his shoulder so they could get a clear view of his face. The gems where surprised, and even more confused, to see a small, content smile. "They're where they belong." He said softly.  
Garnet smiled, she walked to Steven and patted his head.  
"I'm proud of you Steven."  
He looked up at her, glowing with joy.  
The other gems followed and together they made their way back to the car wash.  
Steven looked over his shoulder, back at the cave one last time before he turned around again and began walking away.  
None of them noticed the girl, pressed against the wall of the cave silently, listening to their conversation.  
Her hands clenched the guitar hugged to her body in joy, a wide smile spreading across her features. She whispered into the wind, happiness and gratefulness lacing her tone.  
"Thank you, Steven"  
halfway down the mountain, Steven paused and turned around, confused before smiling.  
"Your welcome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAH BET YOU FUCKERS THOUGHT IT WAS TOURMALINE


	4. Synchronised beats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Steven goes to find the mystery girl he gets a bit more than he bargained for. The song is up by Disney star darlings.  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=dDX7nL-P3U4

The forest rested just beside the car wash, stretching out towards the hills was a mass of trees making the landscape thick, dense and green. Amid the forest was a boy, small in hight donning a pink shirt with a star on it, jeans and flip flops. He wandered around the forest as if looking for something. Looking back, he could just see the car wash through the canopy, and there lay his father's van parked on the concrete.  
"Hmmmmm, where is she?" He asked no one in particular, dragging out his words slowly and carefully as if the trees could answer.  
As if on cue a squirrel ran down the trunk of a near by tree, chittering excitedly. "Hm? Oh, I'm looking for a girl," he spoke to the squirrel happily as if it could understand, it tilted its head. "She's about thiiiis tall." His 'this' was strained as he got onto his tiptoes and stretched his hand as far as it could go in order describe the girls hight. "Hang on, gimme a sec" he told the bemused squirrel as he jumped in an attempt to reach the hight he needed to describe her, suddenly he felt something pushing his knees, sweeping him out from under his feet and lifting him up. Staring down he saw lion poised with his head between Stevens legs, lifting him up, the squirrel chattered and ran away in fear.  
"Awwww, did you find anything lion?" He asked, disappointed his interview had ended so abruptly. Lion seemed to shrug and made a sound like a roar which Steven took as a no.  
He sighed.  
Lion sat, making Steven slide down his back and land with an 'oof' on the ground. Lion yawned indifferently and laid down for a nap.  
Steven chuckled at his behaviour and walked off to continue searching.  
Suddenly he heard twigs snapping behind him, he whipped around to see a bush shaking violently, he took a step back in fear. A large shadow burst through the bushes, sending leaves and branches flying everywhere, it leapt into the air blocking the sun for a spit moment before crashing down in front of Steven. Steven fell to his knees in fear.  
It was a corrupted gem.  
The gem was large, as tall as garnet probably and about as large as lion.  
It's skin was black and it was shaped like a wolf with a round face and sharp tusks on the lower jaw - reminding Steven of the monster that jasper had fused with. It had dark blue eyes with cat slit pupils. It had black horns poking out amid a mass of a white mane that stretched down it's back, ears long and floppy, like a dog's. It's legs widened out into large, dark black hooves, it had three tails, long like snake tails only they had more dark black fur at the end.  
The corrupted gem was advancing towards him, prowling low.  
Steven summoned his shield, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes as he back-pedalled away, scrambling across the ground in fear. He turned his head and saw Lion, watching them attentively but doing nothing except scratching behind his ear. Steven slammed his eyes shut in fear and held his shield high to block any attacks.  
But they never came.  
He dared to open one eye and saw the monster staring at him, in the same position as before. He lowered his shield slightly to get a better view of the monster.  
He stared at the monster as it stared at him, he gazed into it's eyes and saw his reflection. He was crouched against the forest floor, dirty from crawling across the ground, he had a look of fear in his eyes.  
The monster blinked and he snapped out of it, ignoring his reflection he stared intently into the monster's eyes once more. His scrutinising gaze caught no traces of insanity in the monster's eyes, only innocent curiosity.  
Slowly, unsure of his actions, Steven recalled his shield and tentatively reached out his hand.  
The monster blinked slowly, studying Steven before leaning forward to gently press it's head into his hands. In awe over the creature's actions Steven's eyes twinkled with stars. He stroked the monsters mane.  
"Aawwwww, you're just a big softy, like Lion! Hey maybe the gems will let me keep you." The monster sneezed in what Steven took as excitement. It rolled over, allowing Steven to tickle its belly, which he did.  
"Hahahahaha" Steven laughed with joy as he pet the monster.  
"Hey Lion come say hello!" Steven invited cheerfully. Lion stopped his grooming, blinking slowly before trudging over, the monster sat up and they stared at each other for a while, tension building as they sized each other up, neither twitching a muscle.  
Suddenly Lion yawned. The monster tilted its head, snapped out of it's stupor as if studying lions actions before yawning as well, stretching it's jaws widely, showing off it's deadly canines. Lion faltered mid yawn and closed his jaws, bemused at the monster's actions.  
The monster did the same.  
Lion seemed confused and sat up straighter, paws shuffling as he did so.  
Once again the monster copied him.  
This continued for a while, both copying each others movements.  
Lion tilted his head, so did the monster.  
Lion opened his jaws wide, and so did the monster.  
Lion clamped his jaws shut.  
The monster didn't.  
It's jaws remained open, Lion tilted his head in confusion.  
The monster suddenly sneezed, letting out a gust of air that blew Steven back so much that he ended up upside down on the forest floor. "Whoa! That. Is. Awesome!" Steven shouted from his position on the floor. The monster opened its mouth again and a tongue shot out like a gun, long and sticky like the tongue of a chameleon. It's tongue wrapped around Steven and lifted him up, the monster placed him down again right way up beside it. They were interrupted by the bushes rustling again, the monster crouched down low, ready to pounce, it's tail twitched back and forth in anticipation.  
Just as a figure stepped out of the bushes the monster pounced, ready to exact it's deadly wrath. Steven clamped his eyes shut, not wanting to see the carnage the monster was surely reeking.  
"Poochiekins!~" Huh, that didn't sound like carnage.  
There were no screams of pain and terror.  
Steven opened his eyes to greeted with a sight that could chill you to the bone.  
The monster was pinning down the figure, it's jaws opened wide as it furiously...  
Licked them?  
The monster jumped off the figure, hopping around excitedly as it's tails wagged, acting like an excited puppy.  
When the figure stood up Steven could see it was the girl, the one who had stolen his stuff. Noticing Steven the girl smiled, "hi! Steven, right? I'm Topaz, I'm really sorry about stealing your stuff, but I returned it, I just thought your jam sessions were really cool!"  
The girl - Topaz - was rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly, an apologetic tone in her voice, slightly shy.  
Steven shook himself out of his stupor and broke out into a grin, beaming up at Topaz.  
"It's okay, you were really great!" He chuckled cheekily, happy to meet a new friend. Topaz smiled, relieved she had been forgiven, the monster nudged her leg, tired of watching the interaction. Topaz smiled at it, scratching behind it's odd puppy-like ear as it rubbed against her, making a rumbling sound at the back of it's throat, almost like purring.  
"Oh, and this is Obsidian, well Snowflake Obsidian to be exact." She spoke fondly, motioning to the corrupted gem. "She really likes you" she said, looking at Steven, "aawwwww shucks" he rubbed the back of his neck bashfully.  
Snowflake Obsidian happily trotted over to him - literally - her hooves clip-clopping against the ground. She rubbed up against him as well, her head lowered so he could pat it. Her head accidentally lifted up his shirt, allowing his gem to peek through. The rosy surface gleamed in the light. Snowflake Obsidian stared at it, her reflection seen in the gem she didn't move, unblinking, as she studied it, her eyes glossed over.  
"Your a gem?" Topaz questioned, snapping Snowflake Obsidian out of it's staring contest. Steven smiled "yeah! Wait, how did you know about that?" He questioned curiously.  
Topaz kneeled down near him so she was his hight, she moved her head so Steven could view her neck, on it was a gem, hexagonally shaped with a cut of a hexagon in the middle, the corners tracing lines inwards to match up with their respective corners of the smaller hexagon. It was mostly white, but it has shades of different colours, tinted an autumn red that matched Topaz's hair and a blue that matched her shirt.  
Steven gasped, "YOUR A GEM!" He shouted excitedly.  
Lion sat up, alert at his yell, he scrutinised the gem carefully before laying back down. Topaz chuckled, "yeah," she confirmed, Steven gazed up at her in awe and excitement, stars twinkling in his eyes.  
Topaz smiled and winked cheekily before looking at Lion who was still watching her. "Is that lion yours?" She asked, slightly agape at the magnificent beast before her. "Yeah, his name's Lion." He answered.  
"Creative name," she mused quietly. "I love animals" she informed Steven, standing up to greet Lion.  
He stiffened as she drew near, but allowed her to pat his mane, purring slightly as her hand roamed around at found it's way behind his ear. His leg started to shake slightly. Steven watched his leg shake and turned to Topaz "how did you do that?" He asked stunned.  
"A magician never reveals her secrets," she spoke mischievously, smiling. Snowflake Obsidian trotted up beside them, thirsty for some attention as well.  
Steven and Topaz chatted happily, he found out she liked music and singing but her family wanted her to become someone else.  
"I mean it's just not fair! They don't believe in me and they want me to train and study to become the perfect little gem, I don't want to be perfect!" Her voice had risen to the extent of yelling as she voiced her frustrations. Venting venomously.  
Steven 'hhmmmed' and furrowed his brow in thought.  
Suddenly he jumped up and snapped his fingers.  
"I got it, you can come to beach city with me!" When Topaz looked skeptical he rushed on. "I mean think about it, you could have fun and meet new people, and you can have a day where you don't have to be anyone else but you, it'll be like a vacation!" He explained excitedly, Topaz seemed unsure still but smiled and stood up anyway.

Steven dragged Topaz behind him, bulldozing his way through the shrubbery to the car wash. "Dad!" He yelled, Topaz smiled, amused at his excitement.  
"Yo! Steve-ball who's this?" Greg questioned looking up from what he was doing. He sat cross legged with spanners strewn about around him, in his hands he held a hose which he was tinkering with. "This is Topaz, she was the one who fixed the amp and stole our stuff, but it's okay!" He introduced her brightly, Topaz shifted on her feet sheepishly, slightly uncomfortable with Steven's introduction of her.  
Greg blinked, surprised "oh, well, nice to meet you, I'm Greg!" He held out his hand politely. Topaz just stood there awkwardly, blinking down at his hand, eyes furrowed in confusion as if unsure what to do.   
Steven smacked his palm to his forehead in a 'duh' motion, he turned to Topaz "I forgot, you're a gem!" He said in realisation.  
"She is?"Greg withdrew his hand as he asked Steven. "Yeah! Here," Steven answered his father's question and grabbed both of their hands in his own, he clasped Topaz's and Greg's hand together and moved them up and down so that they were shaking hands.  
Topaz smiled widely an dropped her hand to her side once they finished shaking.  
"I liked your music, what are you doing now?" She asked Greg nodding to the hose and tools. "Heheh," Greg scratched the back of his head while chuckling, "I'm fixing the hose, it won't turn on." Topaz looked at it, narrowing her eyes in scrutinisation. "Oh! Let me try" She turned to Greg excitedly . "Well sure but don't expect anything to happ-" Greg's voice trailed off in surprise as Topaz bent down, and in one swift movement, grabbed a spanner and turned something at the front of the hose making water gush out. "How did- what did- wha- I- huh?" Greg stuttered in shock as Topaz stood up and surveyed her handiwork.  
"Whoa! You fixed it, and you fixed our amp too! Cool" Steven praised Topaz, in awe over her skills. She chuckled at his joy.  
"Whoa!" She was yanked forward by a force jerking her arm, she looked down and saw it was Steven dragging her out of the car wash. "Oh and dad! Could you look after Lion and Snowflake Obsidian for us thank you!" He hollered over his shoulder at Greg speaking fast and dragging Topaz away before he had a chance to answer.  
"Wait, WHAT?!" Topaz giggled as a distressed yell could be heard issuing from the wash.

Steven dragged her everywhere giving her a tour of beach city.  
He showed her the Big Donut, the door chimed as she walked in, triggering the bell. A short chubby girl with curly blonde hair falling just above her shoulders, looked up and smiled at Steven "hi Steven, who's your friend?" She asked kindly and Topaz took an instant liking to her, "this is Topaz, she's new so I'm showing her around." He introduced her as she gazed around in wonder, the girl chuckled lightly and introduced herself "hi, I'm Sadie" Topaz smiled at her.  
Steven ordered two of 'the usual' and gave one donut to Topaz, she pondered it unsure before taking a bite. A smile grew on her face as she chewed and she gobbled down the rest with enthusiasm.  
Next Steven showed her the Pizzeria and introduced her to Jenny, a hip girl with a striped shirt and short jeans like Topaz's, and Kiki, a hardworking girl younger than her older sister and very smart, and the whole pizza family, though Kiki and Jenny weren't alike in personality they both had soft chocolate skin tone and short brown hair.  
Jenny, Kiki and her hit it off and soon she and Jenny were laughing while Kiki worked, occasionally laughing or joining in the conversation.  
When they finished their pizza, Topaz enjoying it thoroughly, Jenny showed Topaz and Steven her pizza car waiting outside. With Buck leaning on it, jacket hanging loosely around his shoulders and shades shielding his eyes.  
"We were going to hang out at Sour Cream's place for a while, wanna come?" She asked Steven and Topaz, holding the car door open temptingly. Steven gasped, "good idea! You're going to love this Topaz, he's a DJ!" Topaz's eyes widened in anticipation and she jumped into the car excitedly, "let's go then! I've heard of DJs before by stealing magazines!" She directed her last words to Steven as he joined her in the seat beside her.

The pizza car parked in front of Sour Cream's house and they filed out walking up the pathway and knocking on the front door, a woman opened it and, upon seeing their faces, muttered "he's in the garage," smiling at them. She wore a dressing gown or robe and fuzzy slippers and had bags under her eyes, her hair was ruffled up as if she hadn't slept for a while. Topaz smiled at her kindly in gratitude and followed her new found friends as they walked to the large garage door, they rolled up the garage door and Topaz looked around in wonder, the garage held a lot of paintings, hanging from the ceiling or decorating the walls, all of them were of a purple gem - as Topaz could tell by the jewel on her chest.  
In the middle of the room, among the paintings was a boy standing behind a table decorated with switches and buttons like a control panel. Either side of the control panel were discs. The boy was wearing highlighter orange track pants and a blue hoodie, he was pale with white hair and was head bobbing along to the music he was creating, his fingers dancing across the discs in a fast rhythm.  
He has headphones on and hadn't noticed them standing in the doorway yet, Topaz remarked silently that he was quite cute as he looked so passionately in tune with the music.  
"Yo! Sour Cream!" Jenny cupped her hands either side of her mouth and yelled over the music, the boy - now identified as Sour Cream - looked up, he just noticed them standing there and blushed as his pale orbs fell on Topaz. He turned off his music and placed his headphones on his set, walking forward to meet them. "Hey guys, hey Steven, who's the new girl?" He asked in a low voice, gesturing to Topaz almost shyly.  
Steven introduced them formally, "Topaz, Sour Cream, Sour Cream, Topaz" gesturing to each one in turn.  
Topaz grinned at Sour Cream before turning to his turntables. "This set up is awesome! You've got everything, and your music is really cool!" She complemented enthusiastically, in awe at his skill.  
Sour Cream blushed a little at the complement and smiled, "thanks." Steven grinned, happy that they were getting along so well. He jumped excitedly suddenly "oh, oh! I've got an idea! Topaz, you're a singer and Sour Cream is a DJ, you guys should totally write some songs and stuff!" He yelled excited over his brilliant stroke of genius. Topaz broke and into a wide grin causing a small smile and a faint pink blush to decorate Sour Cream's cheeks.  
Neither noticed Jenny smirking smugly at the two's interaction.  
"So you're a singer?" Sour Cream struck up a conversation, getting back behind the turntables once more.  
"Yes" Topaz answered, confused.  
Sour Cream smiled, a faint pink dusting his cheeks as he put on his headphones again and started to play some music. A chill beat wandered out of the speakers, cool and low, punctuated by the sound of Sour Cream fiddling with the discs and controls, creating sounds of music.  
Topaz's grin grew at the sound of the music and Sour Cream glanced away shyly as the others started to dance to the beat, Steven noticing a guitar and handing it to Topaz who's smile turned mischievous.  
She began to play, a repetitive beat encased the room as she strummed, Sour Cream adding his own effects to the music so sounds of drums and pianos seemed to join the instrumental.  
As Steven began to grin more at the flow of the music, feeling his limbs itch to join in and synchronise with the music, Topaz turned and gave him a smile that seeped joy and opened her mouth to sing, closing her eyes.  
(Link: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=dDX7nL-P3U4 )  
"I can hear you whisper even though your talking low,  
Catching every word but I'm just gonna let 'em go, oh,  
Let 'em go, oh,  
Taking every arrow you've been aiming at my heart,  
Spin 'em all around and turn 'em into shooting stars, oh,  
Shooting stars!~"  
Her voice was tentative at first, her eyes screwed shut in anxiety, but as she went on and realised no apparent signs of disgust were aimed at her she dared to open one eye, carefully opening them as she saw no discouragement from the people there she allowed herself to relax.  
Straightening up, she lost her tenseness as she visibly loosened up, voice growing in confidence as she smiled slightly before her voice rose tremendously to deliver a powerful note as she sung the last line, eyes shut now in passion as she lost herself to the music, beginning to dance along.  
"Gonna give it all that I got,  
Shining when you tell me to stop,  
I'm a girl on a mission,  
Making wishes,  
Living out my dream,  
You can try to steal my air,  
I'm not going anywhere but up, up,  
Anywhere but up,  
Your rain is coming down,  
I'm not gonna drown gonna rise up,  
yeah I'm gonna light up,  
Never gonna give up,  
The sun is coming up,  
Turn the music up,  
Up, up, up,"  
She twirled around to the music, occasionally dipping down to deliver a note with passion.  
"Tearing up the past,  
don't want your negativity,  
Choosing even thoughts so you'll never get to me,  
You won't get to me,  
Any kind of stone that you throw,  
I'm just gonna make it to gold,  
I'm a girl on fire flying higher,  
Than you've ever dreamed,"  
(You can stop listening if you want now)  
Topaz was grinning like mad as Sour Cream took over, a solo of instruments and beats and as Steven joined in dancing.  
The sun set as they danced, glow of the garage lighting their way as they shared cheer, dancing, singing, laughing.

When Topaz and Steven were walking to the car wash as they wandered under the blanket of twinkling stars they talked, learning more about each other and becoming friends, to the point where they were sad to reach the car wash.  
Greg however was more than relieved as they stepped onto the cement, huffing and panting, his chest he icing as he took deep gulps of air, Snowflake Obsidian and Lion noticed them and bounded over just as Greg said "you guys have fun, I'm.. Just gonna... Lay down here for a bi-" he trailed off mumbling as he laid on the ground and was out like a light.  
Steven and Topaz chuckled to each other, each patting their respective creature.  
"Well... I gotta go, the others'll flip if I'm out too late" Topaz announced sadly, looking at the trees, "aaaww, okay. I guess I need to go too." Steven sighed looking crestfallen, Topaz' face turned sympathetic for a moment before a grin snuck its way on her face, "hey, get up here." Her tone was gentle and when Steven looked up at her it turned fond at the request. Understanding what she meant as he had told her about her powers, Steven used her floating powers to lift himself to her level, drying his tears in the process.  
Once he was at her hight she high-fived him before letting the grin take over her face fully.  
"Besides! We still have your jam sessions!" Stevens' eyes widened at her words and he too grinned, "yeah! See you soon Topaz!" His voice held a cheerier tone to it as he waved at her retreating form.  
She reached the edge of the forest before turning back one last time to give him a wave and a wink before she and Snowflake disappeared into the undergrowth.


	5. The joys of parenthood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Topaz needs a favour from Steven, but he bites off more than he can chew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff before the storm

Steven stood in the middle of the forest, Lion sat beside him as the pink clad boy looked around confusedly.  
Lion was slowly drifting to sleep as they waited, darting to sit up when he heard a noise, drawing Stevens attention to him as his ears perked up, trying to locate where the noise came from.  
The bushes rustled, alerting Steven as he set his feet squarely apart a determined expression on his face, staring attentively at the bush.  
A black boot stepped out of the bush and Steven broke out into a grin, throwing his hands up in excitement as he yelled happily, "Topaz!"  
His face showed his happiness at his friend being there, only furrowing his brows and dropping his hands to his sides when no replying shout or hug came.  
The boot poking out from the bush was joined by another boot, shrubbery parting to reveal Topaz, slumped over and panting heavily.  
"Topaz?" Steven repeated, this time in confusion and concern as he saw her lean against the tree, letting her head drop as she coughed loudly in between her heaving breaths.  
She held up a hand with one finger up, signalling for him to wait a moment as she regained her breath, he used this time to survey her.  
Her hair was more messed up than usual and had small leaves and twigs caught in it, her pale skin was damp with sweat and her hands rested on her knees as she attempted to catch her breath.  
"I thought gems didn't get tired," Steven said confused.  
"So... Did.. I," Topaz' sentence was interrupted by her constant wheezing, breaking into a coughing fit at the end making it seem like she had a case of asthma.  
The bushes rustled again as Snowflake Obsidian stepped out, barely a bead of sweat on her., watching Topaz with what looked to be an amused and judging expression. Snowflake wandered almost smugly over to Lion, picking up her legs in what looked to be a trot as if to patronise Topaz.  
Topaz apparently agreed with his deduction when she - having caught her breath - straightened out and glared at Snowflake, "don't patronise me." She scolded, stepping forward with her finger pointed at Snowflake in a accusing gesture.  
This however failed as she fell flat on her face, having tripped on a loose root. She let out a groan which came out muffled due to her face still being in the ground as she didn't even bother to get up.  
Snowflake - having seemingly elected herself commentator - made a noise in the back of her throat that sounded like laughing before making another noise that was a series of roars sounding like 'Wah-Wah-waaaaah' to announce Topaz' fail and further humiliate her.  
"Uuuuuuuhh..." Steven trailed off, unsure as to what to say to this display, eventually he decided on asking, "Why were you running?"  
Topaz emitted several grunts and muffled sounds from her position on the floor, only succeeding in further confusing Steven as he couldn't hear her words through the ground she was still face planted in.  
"What?" An exasperated sigh came from Topaz before she dragged her head up to meet his eyes as if moving were a tedious chore.  
"I said, 'Emerald kicked Snowflake out 'cause she barfed up a frog at Emeralds' feet'" she drawled. Steven turned to Snowflake who looked suspiciously happy and smug at this, not looking in the least bit guilty.  
Snowflake and Lion continued to roll around playfully as Steven sat down next to Topaz' lying form. Topaz looked crestfallen as she continued, "now Emerald is really mad at Snowflake so Jade said that she had to stay away for a day. Emerald was going to chase us so we had to run." Her voice was monotone as she droned on unhappily, pouting. Steven looked at her sympathetically and turned to Snowflake who now actually looked sad, shuffling her hooves guiltily.  
"I don't know what to do! I can't just leave Snowflake, but I can't keep her, I've gotta figure out how to keep her safe for a day or so until Emerald calms down." Steven listened understandingly as she explained her troubles, jumping up suddenly when he had an idea.  
"I know!" He threw his hand in the air, finger stuck up in an 'ahah!' Pose as if asking desperately to be called on by a teacher.  
"I can take care of her!" He yelled out happily, triumphant at his stroke of genius, only faltering as he realised something. "Oh, yeah. The gems probably won't like the idea of a corrupted monster, you know 'cause..." He trailed off remembering all the corrupted gems they poofed, wincing as he imagined their reactions to seeing Snowflake, panicking as he got further into his daydreams, fearing them attacking his friend.  
He broke off from his fears when he heard a voice ring out across the forest.  
The voice was a high pitch and haughty but Steven could tell that the tone was faked and mocking. "AZOTIC BARTHELOMEW TOPAZ!!!"  
Topaz' eyes widened and her already white face paled even more, she shot up, grabbing Stevens' arm and yanking him with her as she jumped behind a bush, Snowflake following suit and jumping to hide behind a tree.  
Their sudden disappearance made Lion sit up from where he was sunbathing, looking around curiously, Steven and Topaz watched him prowl the clearing confusedly from their bush, peeking over the top.  
Topaz pulled Stevens' head back down behind the bush when they heard a sound like whistling wind, like you heard when something fell through the air. A rustling of bushes followed before Steven heard someone burst from the shrubbery.  
Steven couldn't see through the leaves he was behind so he turned to Topaz and asked the question in his mind.  
"I thought your name was Topaz?" He said confused, referring to what the stranger had yelled, "wait your middle name is Barthelomew?" He asked, growing more befuddled by the minute.  
"What? No." Topaz protested, "it's an inside joke, sort of. My full name is Azotic Topaz, but Emerald always calls me Azotic so whenever I'm in trouble. T pretends she wants to 'help' find me by calling for me using my full name as a sort of code so I know that Emerald is looking for me and I can avoid her. She just throws in extra names each time for laughs. Emerald still hasn't figured it out." Topaz' voice was amused.  
Steven turned back to the bushes - even though he knew he wouldn't be able to see anything - when he heard the stranger exclaim excitedly.  
He figured she had seen Lion - though how could she miss him - when she said "fellow pink buddy! Cool." She remarked happily, making Steven wonder what she meant when she said 'fellow' pink buddy.  
'She must be a gem too.' He concluded 'and pink.' He added silently.  
The gem gave an over exaggerated and clearly fake sigh, talking in a fake sad tone. "Oh well, guess it's just an empty clearing. I suppose I'll just talk to you - I'm digging the Afro by the way." She remarked to Lion, dropping the sad tones at the last statement. "Emerald is still mad at Topaz so there is absolutely zero chance of Snowflake being allowed back for now, you know what I say; 'handle every stressful situation like Snowflake, if you can't eat it or play with it, just pee on it and walk away.'"  
Her voice was deliberately loud enough to be projected all over the clearing so they could clearly hear her words from behind their hiding place. "Snowflake apparently finds Emerald to be a stressful situation." The gem said after a brief silence, not sounding at all sorry, she even seemed rather amused, Topaz didn't share her opinion as she let out a frustrated groan. 'They must really not like this 'Emerald' person' Steven thought.  
"Can't say she's the only one." The gem added disdainfully under her breath, though still loud enough for them to hear.  
Steven heard a whooshing sound once again announcing the strangers departure before he and Topaz looked over the top of the bushes silently.  
Lion still sat in the middle of the clearing lazily, and Snowflake stepped out from the shrubbery to join him, looking sadly at Topaz, who was slouched, upset.  
"Don't worry! I'll take care of Snowflake, I'll just have to keep her away from the gems, how hard can that be?" He reassured Topaz, ushering her away happily.

Apparently very hard.  
After Topaz had left hesitantly, wishing him good luck, he, Lion and Snowflake had began walking back home.  
After Snowflake stepped out from the shrubbery for the third time that day she halted, looking forlornly behind her and Steven could tell she felt sad about getting Topaz in trouble.  
They trekked slowly back along Beach City, surprisingly coming into contact with few people, this was probably because of how late it was and whoever they saw didn't come to close. Even after living with Steven and Lion wandering about and all the crazy things they had seen they felt it best to play it safe.  
When Steven reached his house he snuck up the steps and peered through the screen door.  
Seeing no one was home he ushered Snowflake up the steps, pushing her through the doorway hurriedly like he was in a spy movie, all he needed was a soundtrack.  
He was in the process of pushing Snowflake up the steps - it was quite a sight to see - he was heaving, his hands either side of his back as he pushed with all his might as Snowflake floundered on the steps awkwardly, squawking like a baby bird trying to find her footing - or rather hoofing - on the diagonal floor.  
Then suddenly the warp pad let out a familiar sound as it activated, a beam of light issuing from the crystal surface.  
Steven panicked, yelling and flailing about frantically as he wondered how to hide Snowflake.

The gems stepped out from the warp beam, looking at each other as they conversed in hushed tones.  
Looking around as they entered their home they spotted Steven just as Snowflakes' tails disappeared completely into Lions' mane.  
Not noticing the fading glow of Lions' mane Amethyst walked over to the fridge, sticking her head in.  
Pearl smiled and greeted Steven chirpily, albeit distractedly, not thinking much of his nervous smile and sweaty brow. She and Garnet made their way to the corner and continued their hushed conversation.  
Stevens' fake smile faltered as he struggled to keep up his facade, taking a breath he plunged his face into Lions' mane to check on Snowflake and to distract him from facing the gems. She was prancing about, chasing the waving tufts of Lions' fur trying to bite them only for them to sway out of the way, she jumped about happily making Steven let let out a breath of relief, only to pull his head out again when he heard his name being called.  
Sucking in a breath when he withdrew his head he turned to face the gems who were gazing at him attentively, Pearl being the first to speak up and voice her confusion. "What are you doing?" She asked, Steven panicked again and blurted out "just checking on something!" His words blending together slightly as he rushed with a high pitched nervous tone.  
"Okay," Pearls' tone was doubtful and skeptical as she turned back to Garnet, watching him carefully.  
Steven put his head inside Lions' mane to check on Snowflake again, stepping inside fully when he saw her rolling around in the hair.  
She rolled onto her belly and her tails swept from side to side as she watched some swaying hair with predatory eyes. Suddenly she pounced on the hairs, biting down and shaking her head around playfully.

In the living room Lion abruptly stiffened and sat up alert and surprised with his eyes open, drawing everyone's attention to him before dropping to the floor, rolling on his back his leg starting to shake in the air wildly. The gems observed uncertainly, unsure as to what to do.

Steven panicked, waving his arms about as he tried to think of a way to avoid the gems suspicion, giving up he yelled a war cry and charged Snowflake, sending them both tumbling.

Lions' leg ceased its frantic rampage only for the large beast to start rolling around on the ground back and forth making noises that would sound like mewls of protest if it not for his deep tones so it seemed like he was trying to say 'no' or 'stop' to being tickled. Which he was.

Snowflake and Steven slowly tumbled to a stop in the pink hairs, his eyes watering and his face turning blue he shoved his face into the 'grass' and took a deep breath once his head breached the surface like a whale. As he took a breath he noticed everyone looking at him strangely, like they were confused.  
Lion looked down at his belly and huffed at Steven angrily who grinned sheepishly before disappearing into the mass of hair again causing Lion to turn to this gems with a typical bitch face as if saying, 'do you see this sh*t?'  
When Steven found himself again in the realm of Lions' mane he spotted Snowflake by the island, sniffing at the gem bubble that held Bismuths' gem, Steven panicked again and waded hurriedly through the mane to restrain her from popping the bubble.  
Steven wrapped his hands around her body and dragged her backwards, struggling as she waved her hooves in protest to attempt to free herself from his grip and return to the bubble.  
Her frantic flailing knocked Steven off balance causing them to fall backwards into Lions' mane, he fell out of the small world and landed on the floor with a thud and Snowflake on her back on top of him. Her hooves flailed around before she rolled onto her side and off of Steven.  
Steven groaned, his eyes shut as he verbalised his pain, he gasped and his eyes flew open as he realised the gems were watching.  
He tilted his head back to view the gems and saw them upside down due to his position but he could still see that they were too absorbed in their conversation - and in Amethysts' case, food - to notice the corrupted gem in Stevens' arms.  
Realising they didn't notice him Steven slowly got up, silently hushing Snowflake and Lion with a gesture, holding his finger to his lips.  
They tiptoed up the stairs silently, desperately trying not to draw attention to themselves.  
They made it to Stevens' room and Steven ushered Snowflake out the window hurriedly, waving her out frantically, "gogogogogogogo" he whispered loudly, glancing nervously at the gems.  
He turned back to the window to see Snowflakes' back legs fumbling in the air as she struggled to pull herself onto the roof.  
Steven gave her a boost, pushing her onto the roof before rushing to the edge of the floor to look down on the gems to see if they heard anything.  
He felt strangely crestfallen as he noticed no one was paying any attention to him, Amethyst absorbed in her burrito - almost literally - and Garnet and Pearl were still talking secretively in the corner.  
Steven deflated a little at this. He had hoped that the gems wouldn't have kept secrets from him anymore, he was after all a crystal gem too. Now though, it seemed even more secrets were kept from him, he didn't know about Pink Diamond, he didn't know about those new gems they had recently been saved from a monster by.  
Steven sunk further down the floor sadly, he suddenly lifted his head when he heard a snatch of conversation the gems said.  
He looked back down and saw that they had moved to sit on the couch and were within eavesdropping range. He shuffled awkwardly on his side so that he was above Garnet and Pearl and could hear random snippets of conversation, "Lavender... War... Mystic was alive, maybe... We should go look for her" none of the phrases he heard made sense so Steven gave up, closing his eyes and turning over so he faced the ceiling he contemplated what he should do.  
He gritted his teeth and his eyebrows drew together before huffing and lying in his bed, turned with his back to the gems he threw the blanket over himself, grumbling.  
Eventually Pearl and Garnet ended their conversation and retired to their separate rooms, bidding Steven goodnight to which he only replied with an annoyed grunt in return, Amethyst followed after and Steven sat up, double checking the gems were gone before he leant out his window and whistled like he'd observed Topaz do many times.  
On cue Snowflakes' head appeared upside down from the roof, Steven moving aside before she climbed nimbly into his room. She tiredly made her way to Stevens bed and he joined her, Steven yawning and stretching himself back out on his bed, only to be surprised when the mattress dipped and a white furred black figure joined him, lying on her side and curling up around Steven Snowflake closed her eyes slowly beside him.  
Steven blinked at the new sensation of her hugging him to her before he closed his eyes and relaxed in her embrace, together they fell asleep quietly, Stevens' light snores encompassing the room as he forgot his anger at Garnet and Pearl and slept.


	6. Misty eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a new threat arises the gems go to check it out but get more than they bargained for when their past comes back to haunt them in the form of the new gems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely written by MysticHunter go check her out.  
> Here's the link for her OCs:  
> http://rustypaw.deviantart.com/art/The-Renegade-Gems-663850230

"Get ready Steven; this is going to be intense." Garnet said with a smile. Steven grinned up at the tall gem. 

"I'm READY, Freddy!" He yelled, pumping his fist in the air. Pearl grimaced as he nearly hit Amethyst.

"Steven, be serious!" She said in her condescending tone. She grunted slightly and continued as he made starry eyes at her and tried to bargain. "We're going back to Beta Kindergarten, so you have to be ready!" Steven raised an eyebrow. 

"I thought we got all the guys from there." He shook his head momentarily. 

"Yeah, but someone must have let one loose in there or something." Amethyst explained in a bored tone. Pearl made an annoyed noise at Amethyst's informal explanation and turned back to Steven.

"What she's saying is-"

"No, I get it. They might have just wandered in." He said happily and Garnet nodded.

"Let's go." She said and the warp pad lit up.

*

The battle had just begun. The corruption was like nothing they had ever seen before. Hulking, furry and savage. It lashed out repeatedly at the Crystal Gems, swiping at them with large claws and phenomenal muscular strength. Pearl was knocked against a cliff face and fell with a grunt, nearly crushing Amethyst in the process. Steven and Garnet were hesitating, trying to come up with a plan. All of them were flat out.

Just as they expected the creature to flee, or for them to surrender and try and track it down later, everyone heard a peculiar sound. A fuze being lit, a match being struck, something along those lines. Even the corruption stopped in curiosity. A few seconds later, it sounded again. Then, once more and they were certain it was a fuse being lit. As if by magic, a second later, three sticks of dynamite appeared over the top of the tallest cliff face. Physics quickly set to work on them, bringing them down upon the corruption and exploding fitfully upon contact. The creature thrashed about, ridding the smoky remains off its back. A trail of childish laughter could faintly be heard behind the cliff face. After the corrupted gem stilled itself, a voice hollered from behind the cliff, "SICK EM, FIRE AGATE!!" 

Not even a second later, five silhouettes appeared atop the jagged outcrop, three tall and two short. A moment after their appearance, the two shorter figures launched off the rock, landing on to of the corruption. One of them laughed manically, her orange hands ripping sticks of dynamite from the multicoloured gem on her naval. The other gem was simply a flurry of orange, her amber ponytails flashing behind her, boomerangs flying all around the corruption. It tried to keep track of the constantly moving air, but to no avail by the sheer number that kept coming. 

Another figure dropped form the rock, reaching up and withdrawing a majestic sword from her deep purple gem. She turned to the crystal gems and watched them for a moment - inspecting them would be a better description. Her pastel purple hair floated slightly about her shoulders, despite the lack of breeze. "It's ok. We aren't with, or from, Homeworld. Trust us, we can take this thing down." She turned away from them, to face the two still standing on the cliff. "PROTECT THEM MYSTIC!" She ran headfirst at the creature and swung the sword with precision and skill, hitting fatal targets every time. From the cliff a fourth gem dropped. She stood in front of the group, stopping the refuse that flew at them - the dynamite was getting a bit out of hand. The gem had short hair that swept away from her shoulders, a long, thick strip covering her right eye. She wore a long jasmine coloured cloak. But what surprised the gems was when she held a shield up from the gem on her right forearm. 

"Stay behind me." As she uttered these words, Pearl and Garnet froze. The others didn't question why. For a minute or so, the three gems attacked the corruption, but the commotion quickly came to a stop. For a second, the glint of an arrow could be seen by the crystal gems just before the corruption exploded in a poof. Dust drifted about the place the corrupted gem had once stood. 

"I call this one!" The ponytailed gem shouted as she ran forward to grab the gem. She picked it up before a scarlet bubble surrounded it. She tapped the bottom of the bubble and it dissipated into the air. The purple gem, the small orange one and the gem that had protected the crystal gems all walked towards the centre of the field. In a blur of pink and white, the gem that had remained on the cliff was down with the others, a blue bow fading in a small burst of energy. It was now that the crystal gems could finally inspect their associates.

The tallest had pale skin, random black markings covering certain areas and a long ponytail that striped with black and white. She wore a long pink dress that was accented with leaf green, which was accompanied by black stockings. Her shoes were tied with vine like straps. The one whom had protected them, upon closer inspection, also wore long blue leggings. Her skin was green and had splashes of blues and purples along random areas. Her hair was an ombré of purple to green,a hint of orange at the merge. The next tallest had purple skin that matched her gem and pastel purple hair that came close to matching Amethysts. Her dress was long and elegantly blue, with dark indigo curves flowing along it. The smallest gem, along with being orange, was a different sight. She was extremely short, shorter than Ruby and Sapphire in fact and didn't have proper feet at all - just stubs in their place. Her hair was long and flicked upwards, her fringe curved and multicoloured. The last gem was another sight. A red shiny fringe fell over her face, but two large poofy ponytails protruded from the sides of her head. She wore an orange top that was shaded differently to her skin and had at least two layers of skirts. It was now that the tallest gem spoke. 

"Good job, girls." She said, putting a smile on most of their faces. "Fire Agate," she turned to the smallest gem "you did awesome. Maybe a bit less laughing next time!" She finished with a friendly smile. Fire agate smiled and blushed lightly, rubbing the back of her head. "Carnelian, good tactic. Use that later; it really does help my job"

"Aww, shucks ZJ. I do it for the team, you know." She replied in a thick Australian accent. Zebra Jasper turned away from the ponytailed gem with a grin and looked at the purple one. "Good work, Iolite. I appreciate your efforts to keep things under control when I'm trying to aim." Iolite rubbed her exposed arms and blushed. Finally, Zebra Jasper turned to the final gem. "I'm sorry you never get any exciting jobs, Mystic." Mystic had her back turned, but the gems could still tell she was unnerved. 

"It's ok, ZJ. I'm limited to what I can achieve using this, but it did its job in the war, and it's doing its job now." She said looking down at the still summoned mass over her arm. It faded away and she looked back at Zebra Jasper with a meagre smile. Then, she whipped around and faced the crystal gems. Her stare was cold, but only for a moment. Within seconds, her brow furrowed and her small smile transfigured into a grotesque sneer. She balled her fists and stalked towards the still stunned group of gems. "Don't tell me you don't know who I am, Garnet. You're not excused either, Pearl." The two gems she had mentioned were on the brink of tears.

"We... I... Others..." Pearl stammered, unable to form words in her panic. Garnet simply didn't try to. She knew there was nothing she could say to her former comrade. 

"These guys? Yeah, I'm with them now. All either, abused or left behind. That goes for all of us, including myself. But you two..." She rammed the ball of her hand up to her forehead and rubbed it for a second. "You two! You haven't forgotten about them have you? You still wear the sign of the rebels; you're still Crystals! Obviously, if there were any other crystal gems, they would be wearing it too, but I haven't seen anyone wearing that symbol. Coincidence? I like to think NOT!" She paused and watched them intently before continuing. "I don't know why I had any faith in you guys, but I would have thought you'd have made a bit more of an effort to find us. Me and Lavender?" She stopped and laughed grimly under her breath. "Goners, right?! Sure! What about the rest though, huh?! You, know the ones that actually mattered?! Snowflake Obsidian, Crazy Lace Agate, Biggs Jasper, Bismuth, Watermelon Tourmaline?! Any of them?!" 

Mystic was so flustered her sentences came out in no order - just randomly and in frantic words. Pearl was bawling by this point and Garnet was close to it.

"Mystic, we didn't have a choice. We thought... We thought you two were goners." It was Garnet who spoke now. 

"Oh, so asking if you knew where Lavender is just a stupid idea? You wouldn't be able to tell me anything about her?"

"No. Like I said, we thought you two were finished after you both ran off together. We were certain the weapon from the diamonds got to you." As Garnet said those words, Mystic froze. Then she did something unexpected - She began to tremble. Tears of her own sprung into her eyes. She ran her fingers through the pulled part of her hair and started crying. 

"So, none of it was worth it? I've been looking for her. For so long. And we left for a reason. I... I had to protect her! I gave her my shield!" She yelled through tears, summoning her shield to show them. But she furrowed her grow and continued to speak through the tears. "But I lost her after... after..." Mystic couldn't say any more to save her life. Pearl reached to touch the shoulder of her once fellow warrior, but Mystic pulled away. "I don't need comforting from you!" She wiped away her tears and neatened her hair, but her cheeks were still full of colour and her eyes were still red with tears. She turned away from them, only to discover something that actually made her smile amongst her angst. 

Carnelian, holding Fire Agate by her arms, was having a merry conversation with Steven and Amethyst, not that she knew their names at the time - she would later comets grips with that. But even this couldn't stop her from saying what she needed to say. She looked at the sky dramatically and spoke once more (cue the wing blowing and ruffling her cloak and hair). "Lavender... I will find you. If I can't, then I, Mystic Topaz, don't fill my purpose of protecting those who need to be." She walked back to her friends. Iolite placed a hand on her shoulder and this time, she didn't pull away. Zebra Jasper said something to her that made her smile, but Garnet and Pearl couldn't hear her.

Meanwhile, Steven was asking Carnelian countless questions. "You're really from Homeworld?"

"Yep! Being made there only made the escape more satisfying. Aww, man, that was a good day." She said in reply to Steven.

"Why?"

"Cause I left my stupid master behind, that's why! Ahh, that Zircon never had her priorities right." 

"What about her?" He gestured at Fire Agate, who had taken to gnawing on Carnelians hand. 

"Oh, Fire Agate? Hah, she's a bit of a weird one. Hard to handle sometimes, but otherwise ok. Hey, did you know that Kindergartens used specifically bred gems to run them? They were called hoppers - not sure why - but, when they were experimenting, they made this little demon" she held Fire Agate away from her body. The gem gave a peace sign and poked her tongue out. "Well, she failed as an experiment, cause she didn't come out pointy and the closest was her feet, but they' just stubs. Plus, she's a bit... reckless."

"Hopper... experiment?" Steven asked, remembering the name... remembering Tourmaline.

"Yeah... all gems have been experimented to find out their strengths at first. What, did ya think they immediately knew Quartz' were the best fighters? Hah! Nah man, hoppers were a later development, but they still needed a few test runs before finding the right gems for the job. Agate's in general are pretty good at the job, but this guy..." Carnelian pulled her finger away from Fire Agate, who was suddenly biting directly, "...didn't turn out so well. They're used for advisors more now, thanks to this lil devil." The four gems crouched on the ground were silent for a minute, before Amethyst spoke again.

"You're really..." 

"Really what?"

"I dunno, small? Defective? Like me, in stature I mean?" Carnelian looked down at herself for a moment before giving Amethyst a long hard look.

"Well, yeah I'm small, but I ain't defective, mate! Carnelians may be Quartz', but we was never meant to be big. See Zebra Jasper?" She gestured over at her leader. "She's defective, but you couldn't tell. Jaspers are supposed to be broad and tall and tough. She isn't broad, she's thin. Back to me, no, I'm not defective, in fact, I'm one of the most average built Carnelians out there. Perfect middle height, size, you name it. Well, not perfect, but not defective." She finished with a smile.

"You're not... defective?"

"Why do you want to know that so bad?" She looked Amethyst over for a minute and suddenly her face changed. "Oh, I see why. Well let me tell you something, Amethyst." She placed Fire Agate down beside her - scuttling away and crawling up Zebra Jaspers leg - and scooted towards her.

"You're overcooked. You're smaller than most Amethysts, but, let me tell you a few things more - you ain't defective. Your deep cut. Your smaller than most gems, but the cut gives you equal power, sometimes even more so than that. Hey, what weapon you packin?" Amethyst removed her whip from her gem hesitantly and handed it to Carnelian. As the powder red gem inspected it, she sighed to herself. "Damn, you got quite the compensation my friend." She said with a grin, handing it back to Amethyst. 

She reached behind her back and brought out a sharp edged boomerang. Steven gasped and whispered 'boomerang blade is real'. Carnelian snarkily remarked something like 'this is all I got for being deep cut' and tossed it behind her, striking the cliff walls. Suddenly, the conversation was interrupted.

"Carnelian, we gotta go!" Iolite called from the crowd of gems. 

"Give-uz-a-sec or an hour or a month or two!" Carnelian yelled at the purple gem with a slightly darker red tinting her cheeks.

"You and I both know it won't just be 'a sec'!" 

"Yeah, whatever!" Carnelian snidely yelled before resting her hand on Amethyst's shoulder. "Don't let anyone tell you that that can't do something cause your small. It never stopped, so it sure as hell won't stop you, mate." She booped Amethyst's nose with her touch stump and stood up, leaping over to the small conglomerate of her fellow fighters. The black and white gem turned and called out.

"Fire Agate! Come here now!" She yelled like a frustrated mother. The small orange gems stayed hidden behind Steven and smirked. Zebra Jasper's face fell and she looked much more annoyed. She sighed and boomed 'if you don't come now, m taking away your privileges!" Fire Agate's face dropped to anxiety, but she stayed put. Zebra Jasper growled slightly. "No more Peanut Butter AND no more frog hunting!"

With that, Fire Agate was at the leaders leg, a single tear flowing from her left eye. Almost every gem in the group laughed at that. Fire Agate scuttled up the tall gems leg and hid in her flowing, thick, ponytail. The way her hair was tied up reminded Steven about Topaz, but he mentioned nothing as he walked over to Garnet and Pearl, who were looking guilty. Pearl was still in tears and Garnet was breathing heavily. Steven knew he shouldn't have said anything, but he asked. "Who was that? Don't lie to me, I heard you guys, you fought with her in the war!" He yelled, knowing they would protest almost immediately. Pearl hid her face, but Garnet managed a smile.

"I thought you would never ask." But her face fell. "But I can't really tell you much. You would have to talk to Misty Eyes about it." She murmured as she trudged towards the warp pad. Steven looked back at the group that was still standing in the clearing. They made it to the warp pad in silence and went back to the temple without thought.

*

Mystic Topaz looked after the group of gems, her face a sneer. Iolite squeezed her friends shoulder. "I'm sure they looked for you. I'm sure they still cared." She tried to comfort her, but it wasn't much use.

"Well, they didn't do a good job did they." She whipped her head away from them all and glared at the holes that dotted the walls. Fire Agate emerged from Zebra Jaspers hair and flicked Mystic's nose, who grimaced in annoyance. FA disappeared within a second. Carnelian was hiding behind Iolite slightly, afraid of what might come. What if she reverted? What would happen then? She hadn't reverted back in so long and-

"Let's go." Zebra Jasper commanded solemnly, trudging in the opposite direction of the warp pad. Iolite and Carnelian followed closely, but Mystic wasn't as hasty. She shivered slightly and rubbed her blue and purple markings in angst before following them. But not before saying goodbye to the warp pads one more time. She drew up the hood of her cloak and walked after them. It was a long while back to base on foot. It was over near the seaside somewhere. They knew the way back. Might as well get comfortable.

The groups mind was plagued by the image of the other gems. Fire Agate and Carnelian had respect for the Amethyst and Steven characters, Mystic was disgusted with them and slightly with herself and Iolite and Zebra Jasper didn't really know what to think. Their image was imprinted forever. And all of them had plans. Zebra Jasper planned to find them again. Iolite planned to go with Zebra Jasper, despite her not even saying anything outright. Carnelian planned to get to know Amethyst more if possible, Fire Agate merely planned to go frog hunting when they got back since she wasn't missing out anymore. But Mystic planned even harder to find Lavender Jade. Even if it took her to the ends of the Earth. Even if she reverted back to corruption in the process. Even if she was shattered. As long as she found Lavender.


	7. Sound of guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since the other gems were revealed it seems Pearl and Garnet are more secretive than ever, who is Jade and why does the flute song that is heard on Beach Cot cause such a panic in the gems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't know how to do links so I'll go stick my head down a hole like an ostrich.

Rambunctious laughter erupted from the pale gems throat, she clutched her sides and her shoulders shook from her guffaws.  
Wiping a tear from her eye she managed to gasp out a sentence, "they wanted-... To all get-.... MaRRIED?!" Bursting into laughter at the last word, shouting with incredibility.  
Steven and Topaz were sitting cross-legged in a clearing in the forest, Steven recounting the tale of his uncle and the gems dinner together, including the calamity that was the gems offering to all get married.  
Steven was chuckling heartily and Topaz full out bellowing, she suddenly let out a snort in the midst of all her giggles and immediately halted with a look of surprise on her face, as if she hadn't expected that herself. The look slowly crumbling as she once again struggled to hold in her giggles at the sound she had made.  
Her and Steven gave in and laughed out loud once again.  
When they had finally calmed down Steven had a moment to think, his expression immediately fell into a soft frown, his eyebrows creased in thought. He had been able to distract himself from the whirlwind of worries that swarmed through his mind, burning his brain with his troubles.  
Topaz noticed his forlorn expression and sighed, standing up slowly, Steven looking up as her shadow fell across his face, distracting him from his thinking. Her face was blocking the sunlight that managed to creep through the leaves above and she smiled fondly.  
"Get up here," she said softly and Steven smiled, remembering the end of their first meeting when something similar had happened.  
He had been ready to leave, sad that he wouldn't get to see her again until see uttered those very same words, giving him a smile and a high five when he reached her hight which instantly seemed to make him feel better.  
It had become a sort of unspoken tradition between them and Topaz has often given him these mid-air high fives, his heart always seemed to swell as it made him feel that there was someone else who knew about the constant doubts he had of himself as he lived around such stronger and more experienced gems. The pressure of them always expecting him to be his mother, to be strong.  
It was exceedingly similar to the relationship he and Amethyst shared and he often wished that he could introduce the two, so similar in their ways, but he had promised to keep her secret.  
He floated up and they shared their high five, bringing a grin to his face before they settled cross-legged on the ground once again.  
"What's up lil' buddy?" She asked cheekily with a smile on her face, but Steven could clearly see concern seeping through.  
He sighed before starting to talk in a monotone voice. "I always thought the gems wouldn't hide anything from me anymore, you know? But after we met those other gems..." He trailed off as he recalled the gems, the ones who had saved them from the corrupted monster. He sighed again as he gathered his thoughts "it just seems like their hiding stuff now, I mean I didn't know about Bismuth, then the gem with the shield. And now they keep whispering together - Pearl and Garnet especially. I keep hearing them talking about this 'lavender' and 'mystic' and their always huddled together talking about how 'we should go look for her'. Who is her?!" He ended his story in frustration, yelling at the last word.  
Topaz appeared to be contemplating his problem, her eyebrows furrowed and she directed her gaze at the ground as if it were an intricate puzzle.  
"Hmmmm, I don't know, maybe you should just talk to them. I'm not really experienced in this area, Jade would know though, oh!" She let out a small sound of surprise, turning to a colourful display that she noticed out of her peripheral. Flowers had sprouted up around the edge of the clearing, just outside the boundaries of the forest, drawing her attention.  
Steven was sure the flowers hasn't been there before and was further entranced as he saw even more flowers sprout up beside the ones already there, it was like watching a high speed video of the flowers growing they popped up within seconds, petals unfolding in the sunlight like they were stretching after a long rest. The flowers were accompanied by the sound of a flute playing, he hadn't noticed as he had been distracted by the beautiful display around him, the multicoloured miracles of nature encircling where they sat, spreading to leave them inside a circle of flowers.  
The flute sounded so serene Steven could hardly believe his ears, it sounded like a gentle lullaby one would sing to get a child to fall asleep. He couldn't help but picture the image of a mother tucking in a child to bed with a caressing touch and a kiss to the head.  
It filled him with a warmth that calmed his being like he found the sound held a certain familiarity, the warmth spread throughout his body to the tips of his toes and left a tingling sensation in his stomach, looking down he saw his gems glowing softly welcoming the pleasant sound.  
He was so contented with the song he barely noticed the flowers winding around the both of them in turn, creating a figure of eight shape until he felt their petals tickling his feet.  
When he looked he saw Topaz was standing up silently, intently focusing on the flowers. The flowers petals closed quickly and in a succession that left Steven blinking at the display like a kaleidoscope as the sea of colours shifted.  
"That's my cue, better go before I'm late." Topaz stated, following the flowers as they bloomed, leading a pathway into the woods, fading into the shadows until they were lost in the darkness, Topaz walked over the flowers, treading delicately and somehow not bending a single stem.p under her boots.  
The sight of the redhead walking across the bed of flowers as they led into the forest was quite mystical and made Steven feel as if he were in a sort of fairytale, the music also faded leaving Steven feeling slightly hollow at the lack of the sound and the content feeling in his chest seeped away. He already felt cold at the lack of warmth the song had seemed to provide.  
Steven blinked in amazement before registering her words and realising that he too should go. Pearl made a habit of wondering where his afternoon escapades brought him and he didn't want to worry her further, she was already stressed over the appearance of the new gems - speaking of which, it would be a good idea to try once again to discover what was going on.  
As he wandered through beach city and his house came into sight he readied himself to confront the gems and finally get some answers on everything that has been going on.  
He let out his breath as he swung the door open, mouth open ready to announce his presence, only to falter when he saw what chaos was going on in his house.

Chaos, was perhaps, a stretch, however the gems appeared to be running about as if they had gotten a message from Homeworld and immediately Steven tensed, waiting for danger to strike.  
When no weapon came crashing down upon his head he became confused, deciding to assess the situation he saw it was mostly Amethyst making the chaos, running around screaming like a chicken with its head cut off.  
Pearl and Garnet were simply in a corner talking, Garnet appeared to be concentrating while Pearl stressed, running her fingers through her hair and constantly babbling.  
Deciding to go to Amethyst first he walked over to the kitchen which was where she was having her rampage.  
"Amethyst!" He yelled to get her attention and she skidded to a stop, turning towards him with her hand resting on her hip, now apparently calm.  
"Hey dude what's up?" She drawled like nothing had happened.  
"What's going on? Why is everyone freaking out?" She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly "no clue, I just wanted to act crazy as well, I think it has something to do with that flute though," his eyebrows furrowed at her confession then his eyes widened when he heard the last phrase.  
"Flute?" He asked, pondering if it was the same flute he had heard when he and Topaz were talking.  
"Yeah, the whole city heard it, and then Garnet and Pearl started freaking out and talking about a 'Jade'" she shrugged her shoulder once again while Stevens eyes widened.  
He rushed over to Pearl and Garnet as they huddled in the corner talking in hushed tones.  
"Guys!" He attempted to get their attention but Pearl waved him off distractedly. "Not now Steven." "I know something about the flute and Jade!" He burst out excitedly, slightly angry that he was being ushered away.  
"What?" Pearls voice was incredulous and urgent as she knelt in front of Steven. Firmly grabbing his shoulders and looking him in the eye, her expression pleading.  
"Steven," she began, her voice laced with despair and it shook with strain, "what do you mean you know about Jade?"  
Steven was instantly worried by her tone and when Garnet looked at him he saw how serious she was being so he steadied himself and told them.  
He told them about meeting Topaz, about their regular meetings, about how the flute had played and the flowers had sprouted.  
When he had finished Pearl and Garnet were sharing looks of guilt and hope.  
"Steven." Garnets strong voice seemed weak as it wavered and it made him wonder what her expression looked like under her shades.  
"We never meant for you to feel as if we don't think of you as anything less than a crystal gem. It's just, we were ashamed. We all did things in the war we aren't proud of and the story of Jade is among them."  
Garnet gently sat him down and they all situated themselves around the living room so they were comfortable.  
She sat cross legged and nodded solemnly to Pearl to signal an affirmative at which Pearl held out her hands around her gem and it glowed producing the holograms he knew all too well.  
This time it showed a gem.  
Her hair was long and white and was in a loose plait over her shoulder, she had a shirt with sleeves that fell off the shoulders and it showed her belly, she wore black leggings down to her ankles and over the top had a half skirt that had beads hanging off it.  
Her eyes were closed and her lashes were long, on her arms she wore what looked like half a sleeve. Her 'sleeves' were rippling like they were being blown in the wind and her hair flowed behind her gracefully. Her gem was oval shaped and light blue, sitting bellow her belly button on what Steven could only describe as her bladder, in between her pelvis bones.  
(Link to gem: http://p1stach1o.deviantart.com/art/Steven-Universe-OC-Jade-651333859)  
"Jade was a gem, her original purpose was to heal wounded gems and to supervise over the humans held in possession of Pink Diamond, she knew Rose before the rebellion was started, they shared a common interest of peace and love throughout the world and was one of the founding members of the rebellion." Garnets weak voiced narration halted as she then turned to Pearl who nodded while looking forlornly at the hologram as if in a trance.  
Pearl then began to talk, her voice slightly shaky. "She had many powers, she could heal, she could grow plants at will, she could send her enemy to sleep with a lullaby from her flute, but she never harmed anyone. Not directly, she was always calm, we new she could be extremely powerful and strong if need be but she didn't want to hurt anyone. She mostly used her powers to take out guards when we needed to sneak into a gem base or gathering information by reading the gems mind." Pearls voice had grown stronger and the hologram disappeared as she replaced it with another. The hologram showed three figures jumping gracefully through the night, a large figure in a dress with voluminous hair flowing behind her Steven could clearly see was his mum, the gem he assumed was Jade was slightly taller than Pearl, and had her long braid trailing behind her. Pearl also ran along behind them, although looking different than she did now.  
They hid from sight as the shadows of some burly gems walked through, decked out in armour. Steven could see a slim stick press to Jades mouth before the guards slowly dropped, he realised this was a representation of their infiltrations, the stick was Jades flute which she had used to fell the guards.  
"She could know which gems would sympathise with our cause and the rebellion grew quickly with her aid, she soon became friends with every gem as she was so kind and could break up fights easily. She could shield herself and others from a Sapphires future vision. She was closest to Rose, Garnet, Bismuth and Mystic - the gem you met that had the shield."  
Pearl halted, audibly swallowing and her eyes flickered to Garnet, before she returned her pale orbs to Steven.  
"When the war was ended... We couldn't- Rose-! Couldn't save them all... We had to leave Jade and Mystic behind." Her voice raised as she stuttered, guilt making her voice crack. Her voice was fragile as she continued shakily, "when we saw Mystic again and she reminded us about her, we thought- we hoped,- I mean that maybe if she survived Jade could've too, but when she said she had lost her we felt guilty about leaving them. She was right... We abandoned them."  
The house was silent as they all sat solemnly, their faces downcast.  
Garnet then looked up, facing Steven, her voice holding its usual soft tones but laced with urgency.  
"Steven! I can't use my future vision because Jade can block it, but you said your friend knew Jade?"  
"Well, yeah, I could ask her next time I see her" Steven offered, desperate to help but lost as to how.  
Pearl covered her mouth stressfully, "that would take too long!" She looked around the group as if waiting for suggestions.  
"We could follow the flowers."  
Silence reined again, the other gems had almost forgotten Amethyst was there, she had been silent throughout the whole story, only then speaking up with her lazy drawl, hands behind her head as she relaxed.  
She felt everyone's stares and cracked one eye open lazily, looking at them as they stared at her in surprise.  
"What? Steve-man said the flowers made a pathway for the gem and she followed them when she left."  
The gems eyes were wide as they looked at Amethyst, turning to each other in shared shock as if silently asking if that could work.  
They blinked before scrambling in a hurry to get up and go to the door so they could reach the flowers before they faded. Vacating the room in a few seconds leaving Amethyst to look after them curiously before shrugging and chasing after them.


	8. Face the music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gems go in search of Jade and find more than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is sad machine by Porter Robinson, just search it in google. You're in for a ride, this is kinda long.

A sea of green painted the rugged landscape – a forest actually – the hues blending together to create the appearance of a carpet if one was looking from above. The trees rising and falling with the hills of the landscape, canopy shielding a peculiar sight from prying eyes.  
The colourful figures contrasted with their green surroundings, a slim pale gem, a small purple gem and a tall dark woman were accompanied by a small boy. The women were alien.  
To avoid any prejudice or racism interpreted from the previous statements is should like to clarify, they were quite literally – alien.  
The pale gem, Pearl, turned to Steven – the boy (though how you could think one of the women could be named Steven is beyond me) – and voiced her concerns. “the flowers have disappeared, they just stop. How are we supposed to find Jade now?!” her voice rose as she fretted, frazzled. True to her words a path of flowers that were nearby had ended abruptly, halting the progress of the group as they had been following the blooms to find they only led to an empty clearing. Now only a few flowers remained scattered around the clearing, the only evidence that there might have been a path of flowers running through there recently.  
The dark skinned woman by the name of Garnet shifted the glasses on her face agitatedly, clearly stressed about something, evident by the cracks in her voice when she spoke. “I can’t find anything with my future vision.” She let out a vehement hiss of anger, clenching her fists as they shook, on the verge of a breakdown, her gems blared white for a moment with her ever increasing frustration. Sapphire and Ruby were apparently sharing Garnets’ emotions. The glow faded as she looked sadly at the lone flowers by the trees.  
Amethyst turned to Steven, who was in deep thought at Pearls’ question, and agreed with Pearl on their predicament, “yeah, haven’t you got any more ideas? What about your friend?” at this realisation dawned on Steven and he slowly lifted his head to stare wide eyed at Amethyst. Suddenly Steven jumped up, lifting his fist triumphantly, an imaginary lightbulb seeming to illuminate his head as he was struck with a solution. “that’s it! Amethyst you’re a genius!” “I am? I mean, pfft, yeah that’s what they call me… why am I a genius?” she hesitated before asking, trying to play it off after some confusion. He lifted his arms in the air dramatically in answer to the question. “I got it! Snowflake can help us!” he proclaimed loudly, startling the gems surrounding him. He brought his hand to his mouth, copying the action he had seen Topaz do many times. A piercing whistle ran through the clearing, as he blew between his thumb and forefinger.  
The gems glanced at each other uncertainly as Steven waited in eager anticipation. “what was that for Steven?” Pearl questioned, tentative to dissuade his eagerness. Her sceptical tone didn’t deter him however and he brightly explained his actions. “Topaz always does that when she calls Snowflake, I figured if we were close she’d be nearby and could lead us to them! Oh-” - his eager expression faltered with a realisation, he looked to the gems then to his feet, hesitating as he remembered what Snowflake was. “just, she’s not exactly… normal. Oh well!” his happy expression returned. “I’m sure it’ll be fine.” he stated optimistically. Pearl nodded unsure, before Amethyst barrelled through the pair, interrupting their conversation. As she straightened out from the crouched position she had presumed to preform her sonic roll, flowers cascaded from her form as she stood up next to Steven, stumbling from dizziness slightly, laughing giddily. Flowers sprinkled her tousled hair and she flipped it for dramatic effect. Steven chuckled and kneeled to the grass himself, taking up a handful of the blooms and throwing them into the air to rain down upon them gracefully. Amethyst was already halfway through the process of decorating herself – dressed exotically with a flower crown as well as a necklace, bracelets and other garments strung together from the flora. Pearl had a flower crown sat gently upon her head by Amethyst, tilted slightly as a blue blush dusted her cheeks, Steven was hula dancing happily. Their fun was interrupted however as they noticed Garnets’ stoic figure straightening out, she had turned to the bushes behind Steven with a grim expression. In the bushes a looming shadow resided, they couldn’t make out any distinct features except its height. With great strength the shadow leapt out of the bushes, hooves making an indent in the ground it had previously stood from the sheer force of its jump. It blocked the sun momentarily before its body arched with the fall of gravity allowing it to land gracefully, it knocked Steven down in the process as it bowled him over with its extreme weight.  
The shadow was finally visible as it affectionately licked Stevens’ face with vigour, the gems started at the sight of the towering creature ravaging Stevens’ face. Immediately they poised their weapons at the ready, glaring at the corruption. Steven saw their apprehension to Snowflakes’ appearance and their weapons glinting dangerously in the light and hurried to his feet. He scrambled from under the happy corruption, spreading his arms out hastily to ward off the oncoming attack and let out a yell of “wait!” to stop the gems in their charge.  
The gems halted, skidding to a stop and lowering their weapons cautiously to look at Steven who took a passive step forward in an attempt at placating the gems. “Snowflake is a nice gem; she hasn’t attacked anyone - Topaz trained her.” The gems looked unsure and turned to Garnet. She stood for a moment before finally relinquishing her gauntlets and standing in a relaxed position again. At their leaders’ decisive movement, the others followed suit – retracting their weapons and standing from their defensive positions. Pearl doing so reluctantly and with suspicious gaze directed at the gem. Flower crown now excessively tilted so it was hanging off her head, askew from the commotion, blushing, she altered it with an attempt at dignity.  
Steven smiled gratefully at Garnet before returning his chocolate coloured orbs to the waiting Snowflake who had sat patiently watching the gems interaction with curiosity. She was currently crouching playfully, inspecting Amethyst. Snowflake prowled around her, stopping behind her, sat alert briefly before collapsing ungracefully into her untamed hair making the purple gem wheeze out an ’oof’ from the sudden weight. Snowflake plunged her face deep into the white mass, burying her nose as she audibly sniffed her, Steven watched the action with wonder – hypothesising that Amethysts’ and Topaz’ hair bore similarities. He was proved correct when Snowflakes’ chameleon like tongue shot out to welcome Amethyst with a sloppy kiss, Amethyst reacting enthusiastically. Not at all put off by the action she exclaimed happily, “awesome! I want to try” and – with quite clear intentions – opened her mouth.  
“Amethyst!” Pearls’ disapproving voice scolded as she snapped at her, sighing exasperatedly she turned to Steven with a stern look. “Steven” – she began – “you said this-, thing could help us find Jade?” she put emphasis on the word ‘thing’ but Steven could hear through her disgruntled tone she was worried and desperate. Steven nodded determinedly in reply, sensing her distress, swinging a leg over Snowflakes’ side he hunched over her back like a jockey. As if the thought had just occurred to him he turned sheepishly to the other gems, assessing their size in comparison to Snowflakes’. “I don’t think you’ll fit.” He shared his concerns sheepishly. Turning to face the front he pushed away his concerns in favour of focusing on the thought of finding Jade. “Snowflake.” He spoke to her causing her head to lift in recognition of her name. “Can you show us to your house, where Topaz lives?”  
It was silent for a moment and Steven was afraid she wouldn’t understand or respond until he lurched forward as she began a steady trot. The gems hurried to fall into a steady pace beside them, Snowflake moving slow enough for them to keep up they disappeared into the shrubs surrounding the clearing, Steven having to duck to avoid some low hanging branches. They traversed through the forest and Steven noticed the slight pathway worn away, the forest was immensely crowded from the shrubbery being so close together but the path was forged by evidence of constant use.  
After a couple more minutes of them running the trees thinned to reveal a large formation on the horizon, it was a silhouette of a colossal tree, branches entwining as it stood majestically against the setting sun. The large trunk had a large opening split down the middle near the bottom acting as a makeshift doorway, a green curtain of moss hung from the edges of the gap shielding the hollow of the trunk from prying eyes. The tree grew on top of a mound in the ground, a few trees surrounded it. As they walked to the mound Steven looked back, only now noticing how far they were from Beach City. The forest stretched for a while before dwindling to a stop around the border of Beach City, the city was just visible, appearing to recess from the steady upwards climb they had partaken to reach here. The wind rustled the grass causing it to sway and Steven shivered from the cool sensation.  
Suddenly Steven turned as he heard a sound from behind him, the gems were looking towards the tree where a familiar redhead had emerged. Steven was about to call out to greet her when he noticed someone else part the vines and moss in favour of stepping onto the soft grass. Pearl made a sound of disbelief beside him and he squinted at the figure to better see it. He could vaguely make out the soft blue colour of their skin and some long white hair whipping about in the wind before they clasped their hands over their mouth and took off sprinting towards them. As they come closer Steven was able to draw connections between the figure and the image of Jade he had been shown before. When she finally came to a stop before them Steven had no doubts, it was Jade.  
The others must have drawn the same conclusion because Steven turned to look at them at the sound of Pearls soft whimper. Her hands were clasped over her mouth and tears sprung to her eyes, her hair ruffled in the wind but she paid it no heed, she was staring at Jade with sheer overwhelming guilt and trepidation on her face. Steven saw many conflicting emotions in her eyes but before he had a chance to label anymore of them his attention was divided.  
Garnet, the leader, the one who held such strength and will, who Steven had saw survive many battles, the one he looked to for strength and courage. Was crying.  
The tears fell relentlessly down her face and her glasses had been retracted to show her eyes welling up with emotions. Her emotions seemed to engulf her and she wavered before her form glowed bright white, splitting apart with force. Two figures ricochet from where she previously stood and skidded on ground from the force of their splitting.  
Sapphire promptly pushed herself to her feet, desperately separating her fringe to reveal one beautiful eye forming tears to track down her face. She stood, walking slowly towards Jade in trepidation, Ruby had a similar reaction, tears mixing with snot down her face as she bawled silently, she kept muttering in a detached voice, broken and distant, “this can’t be happening.” She repeated it again and again, her voice raw as she plead her mantra, walking towards her as well.  
She and Sapphire met in the middle and found each other’s hands blindly, clinging desperately to them like a lifeline. As Steven finally looked to Jade he saw he reaction, tears rolling down her face she openly gaped, dropping to her knees on the grass she flung her arms open and lurched herself towards the oncoming gems at the same moment they leapt forward to wrap their arm around her neck. Ruby bawled loudly, clutching desperately onto her shirt – afraid she would disappear – ugly sobs racked her body as she buried her face into her shirt. Sapphire did the same, crying silently. They tightened their hold on her, a warm glow encompassing them as they grew, the light taking form of Garnet who now held Jade on her feet thanks to her height.  
She finally relinquished her grip, holding her at arm’s length, “we-, I- I thought you died!” she managed to choke out in a strangled, weak voice, sounding incredibly vulnerable. “I knew Rose would be able to save you.” Jade replied, her voice smooth and serene but holding a hint of tentativeness, “but she wouldn’t be able to save us all. Mystic- “, here she choked and Steven felt an increasing sense of guilt for the suffering she had endured. “she gave me her shield, she couldn’t fit the two of us, she wouldn’t be able to sustain a significant enough barrier to protect the two of us so she-, she sacrificed herself.”  
“she’s alive.” Garnet firmly stated, Jades’ face transforming into one of disbelief at her words. “we saw her. She’s alive and well.” She elaborated causing Jade to start crying again, immersed in relief at the revelation. Suddenly Garnets’ grin disappeared, replaced by a frown, “I’m sorry,” she apologised, ashamed. “we left you, you were our friend and we weren’t able to protect you from the Diamonds.” “it’s okay.” Jade assured warmly, “Rose couldn’t save us all, we all had difficult choices to make and you had your reasons, I know if you had a choice it would have been different. You make amends for your mistakes and I forgive you.” Garnet nodded, still slightly forlorn.  
“Pearl!” Jades’ tone was welcoming as she accepted the pale gem into her embrace. Pearl let out a relieved; “oh, I’m so glad you’re alright!” clinging onto her before joyfully releasing her. Jade smiled warmly, “I’m glad you’re alright too,” she let her arms hang by her side as she surveyed the group behind them. “oh! This is Amethyst and Steven.” Pearl introduced motioning to the respective gems briefly. She nodded to them with a gracious smile but opted to greet them with a simple ‘hello’. Steven smiled happily back at her while Amethyst gave an awkward wave. “I see Topaz has finally brought over her friend who she often sneaks away to.” She said accusingly, but there was a playful tone to her words. Topaz chuckled nervously, sweating as she walked over to Snowflake from where she had been discretely attempting to inch away during the heart-warming reunion. As she reached Snowflake she straightened up promptly in attempt to look well behaved, she leaned down sideways to Amethyst and whispered out of the corner of her mouth. “any idea what’s happening?” “no” she relayed back in a whisper-shout.  
Steven smiled to see them getting along until he saw another stout figure storming towards them, she appeared to look very similar to Sapphire, only bearing a few differences. She had her hair in a bun, the fringe covering her eyes like Sapphire, she had a dress remarkably similar except for the top that hung off her shoulders and the Diamond crest still boldly prominent against her chest. She was also green, her gem appeared to be in the centre of her torso, a green diamond shape on her sternum. She was fuming as she crossed the grass to them.  
“what. Is. This?” she exclaimed indignantly the minute she reached them, she glared vehemently at Garnet and threw a disgusted look Stevens’ way before surveying the rest of the crystal gems with increasing narcissism and distaste. She turned her glare on a cringing Topaz.  
“why, is there a HUMAN! – she raised her voice at the last word causing Topaz to wince – here?” she yelled in disdain. She was directing an accusing finger at Steven causing him to shift in discomfort. The other gems glared. “Topaz?” Steven began questioningly. The gem appeared to recoil and spun on Topaz. “it knows your name?!” she hissed. “what?” Steven tilted his head in confusion. “you didn’t tell her about our meetings?” he furrowed his eyebrows trying to decipher Topaz’ vigorous movements, she was currently making a slicing movement across her throat, shaking her head desperately. The gem turned to look at her again and she immediately ceased movements, smiling guiltily. “you’ve been fraternising with a human?” her voice was unbearably snobby and increasingly angered. “wha- what? No, pfft, I would never!” she protested feebly as she tried to keep up her pretence of innocence. Steven felt distinct dislike for the new gem increasing as she spoke. “is she emerald?” he whispered to Topaz, remembering her mentioning the name a few times – usually accompanied with an eye roll. She nodded affirmation.  
Suddenly Emeralds’ ongoing rant that no one had bothered to pay any attention to was interrupted by the sound of rustling leaves and a whistling noise, a few leaves falling directed their attention above. An incoherent string of vulgar words issued from above them, occasional phrases such as ‘sonofacheesecake’, ‘sweet purple leprechaun tap dancing on a pineapple’ and ‘chimney fudge-nuggets’ were distinguishable followed by an oncoming, painful sounding ‘THUD’ punctuating each sentence. A blur of pink and green could be seen plummeting through the canopy above them before it crashed into the ground causing Steven to give an audible wince of sympathy, only to gasp at the sight before him. Sprawled on the floor groaning was a gem, spikes for limbs and a gem on the inside of her shin, on her back was a yellow star. He recognised the gem from holograms Pearl made. It was Tourmaline.  
Tourmaline stood, wavering dizzily before recoiling slightly when she saw Emerald was there, Steven couldn’t see but he could hazard a guess her face would clearly say ‘oh shit’. “he-heeey Emerald.” She drawled in a high pitch creating the impression she was drunk, or at least she sounded with her pathetic attempt at sounding casual. “…fancy meeting you here.” She prattled.  
“yes. I meant to mention before I was interrupted.” Jades’ soft voice calmed the red flooding Emeralds’ face and settled the soon to be dispute. “Tourmaline’s here.” Tourmaline turned at her name, eyes widening when she saw Pearl. For the second time that day Pearl was in a state of shock, however this time she seemed catatonic. She was staring as though afraid this was an illusion. Tourmaline was proved real however when she zipped over, roller disks in motion, and tackled Pearl to the ground in a hug. Pearl clasped her to her chest and her closed her eyes as she laughed joyously. It seemed as if her walls and burdens dissolved, she was so carefree. She clung so desperately to her, consistently repeating broken pleas of forgiveness. “I’m so sorry, I couldn’t save you, I’m so sorry.” Tourmaline merely lifted her off the ground in response. Spinning her around to elicit a laugh from her, she finally set her on the ground to look at her, “it’s okay, it’s okay! I’m alright. Where’re the others?” Steven felt a distinct pit form in his stomach, remembering Bismuth asked the same question when she reformed. “they- they’re gone.” Pearls’ voice was soft and for a moment Steven was afraid she’d react badly, however Tourmaline only let out a soft ‘oh’ at her words. She plastered a small smile on her face, attempting to placate Pearls’ sad tone. “well at least you’re alive. Hey? Old ‘tornado Tourm’ and ‘nobody’s Pearl’.” Her voice was hollow but still sarcastic and happy.  
“wow!” Amethyst laughed, “did not see that one coming. Any other rabbits to pull out o’ the hat?” she asked jokingly. Tourmaline took a deep breath to calm herself and turned to face Amethyst with a serious expression. “excuse me, but I am at least a pedigree bunny, thank you very much!” she faked an offended tone. Amethyst stared at her for a moment before they both cracked and busted out laughing.  
Jade smiled calmly before drawing back the moss to show them the hollow inside of the tree trunk, she stepped aside allowing the crystal gems to walk through. They ducked to step inside fully and were greeted with a pretty room. Light streamed in from gaps in the walls used as makeshift windows, the room was large, grey stones paved a path in the room, branching out to provide passage to furniture and other parts of the room. Some of the floor was left bare, only grass serving as the floor, these spots were around the outside of the room, and mostly used for plants that were growing or bluish crystals spiking up from the ground, glowing slightly to illuminate the place in a soft light. More of the crystals decorated the roof, a sloping architecture made of the trees’ wood. The crystals were on the sides and diagonal slopes, lighting the room from above with the help of a large crystalline structure hanging from the roof like a chandelier but smaller. In the middle of the room was a stump, cut off from a thick trunked tree and lain as a table with smaller stumps as chairs. On the back wall more wood was used in wooden planks as stairs to reach the roof. In the corner – or near enough considering it was circular – was a small pool, lined with rocks. There were hollow indents in the walls used for storage, some held books, others bits of parchment.  
The gems took it all in in astonished wonder, they sat on the stumps in the middle of the room and turned to Jade. “I’m sure you’ll all want answers.” The gems nodded in agreement and Jade sat down.  
“I survived thanks to Mystic. When Homeworlds’ weapon was fired she threw her shield at me to protect me, she knew she wasn’t strong enough to summon a shield to protect both of us. The weapon fired and I couldn’t see anything, I called for her. Desperately, when I was finally able to see and the bright light faded I couldn’t find her. We were separated. I searched for days, but found no sign of her. She sacrificed her life to save mine.” Tears sprung unbidden to her eyes and everyone bowed their heads, respecting her mourning. Tourmaline put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder and stepped forward. “when I was poofed on the battlefield I didn’t reform for a while. My gem subconsciously sensed the danger when the weapon fired, I couldn’t reform even if I wanted to, I was trapped. Even after it finished firing I had to stay in my gem to heal, even poofed I still sustained damage. It was torture. I nearly went insane with the amount of weeks I spent in there. Then jade found me. She used her powers to heal my mind and to help me, I reformed and we searched for any survivors. That’s when we came across Emerald and Topaz, we set up camp here and Jade used her powers to grow this tree.” She finished the story gesturing to the tree.  
Steven nodded but raised his hand. Once receiving a nod from Jade he voiced his question. “why did you fall from the sky?” directing his words to Tourmaline who blushed sheepishly. “I was trying to see how far I could go if I launched myself off the highest branch at top speed.” She smiled, embarrassed.  
Jade smiled fondly before she turned to Emerald who was standing with her arms crossed, muttering angrily under her breath. Tourmaline ignored her mutterings as they steadily increased in volume, “where’s Rose?” the gems froze, Steven reaching for his gem subconsciously.  
After some silence he spoke. “I’m Rose. Or- well, she was my mum. She gave up her physical form to make me.” He explained as best he could, lifting his shirt to show the gem embedded where his belly button would be. Tourmalines’ face fell as she struggled to regain her posture, she soon smiled however and reached out an arm for him to shake. He complied, holding out his hand before retracting it, eying the spiky limb wearily. “oh!” Tourmaline noticed his hesitation and pulled a ‘duh’ face, hitting herself on the forehead only to yelp an ‘ow’ and glare at her offending spike. She closed her eyes and the area after her arm reached its end glowed a bright light, similar to when the gems summoned their weapons, a pitch rang out and the light died away showing a hand that had formed. It was an irregular hexagon, instead of five fingers like Steven had she had a pointed thumb and her where her other fingers would be her palm reached a point. It reminded Steven of a character in a movie he had seen his dad watch when he was supposed to be asleep. She held out the hand again and Steven took it, the cool smooth feeling of crystal welcoming his hand as she shook it.  
“nice to meet ya” she greeted with a cheeky grin. He smiled in response. “thanks, usually when I meet a new gem they try to kill me.” Tourmaline laughed.  
He turned to Emerald who glared at him – or at least he thought she did – it was kind of hard to tell when her fringe covered her eyes. Or eye, you never knew. Her mutterings got darker and Steven heard a few worrying words such as ‘filthy peasants’ and ‘obliterate’.

 

They were currently walking through Beach City, having agreed to show them his house while Pearl and Tourmaline happily conversed and Jade and Garnet exchanged few words. Each member of their respected party filling the other in on their adventures and the on goings in their base. He was walking beside Topaz and Amethyst who were bonding over a love of human food and an overbearing gem who wouldn’t leave them alone. Emerald was trailing behind, still muttering consistently – not having once paused in her ramblings since they had left the tree – she was throwing disgusted looks everywhere and made several noises of disdain at having to walk. Lifting her dress to avoid the dirty pavement. She had made her thoughts on the matter of walking quite clear a while ago stating with indignation that ‘an aristocratic gem held in such esteem should be carried by her servants not walk like a peasant!’  
When they reached his house he pushed the door open allowing them all to walk through, the other gems – scavengers they called themselves – took in the structure with curious glances. Steven yawned widely as they positioned themselves around the living room. Snowflake taking up a large portion of the floor, Topaz leaning against her. Garnet patted Steven on the head fondly and Tourmaline grinned before ruffling his hair and carrying him up to his bed as he slumped against her. “you guys have a lot to discuss I’ll put him to bed.” The others nodded affirmation before moving outside, the stars already shinning.  
Steven stifled another yawn as he was gently set on his bed, “thanks,” he managed to make out as his eyes drooped. Tourmaline smiled and nodded, Steven could vaguely hear the sound of the others talking outside. “tourmaline?” he mumbled out, she let out a hum in response, “what was it like inside your gem?” he had always wondered and he had never been poofed. His question seemed to strike a nerve as she stiffened. She hesitated before answering, her voice unusually grim and halting.  
“well, when you’re in your gem you heal and reform, it’s hard to explain but when I stayed in my gem for so long… it was a nightmare. It was dark and when the weapon fired I could hear it, so loud and horrible. I felt myself decaying from staying in my gem for so long. My sanity slipping away. I was beginning to forget myself, to lose form. It was like waking up from a dream and you can’t remember what happened in the dream. And when you try it just slips away. Except I was forgetting my life. My gem was losing data, when I tried to call out for help, it wasn’t my voice, the data corruption had forgotten my voice so it reverted back to basic voice format alpha. When it loses details it falls back on the very basics of your format when you were first created, you develop in the holes you come out of, you see? You start out with a base then the format for your gem is created and added and you become that. I was losing myself. My voice was robotic and deformed. I called out ‘hello’ and asked if anyone was there. Then I saw jade.” Tourmaline started, recalling herself, smiling reassuringly at Steven.  
Steven felt pity for her having to go through that. He laid his head down and closed his eyes peacefully. Listening as she began to hum a tune. Sounding oddly mechanical and electronic. She began singing in a soft, almost robot-like voice, it was beautiful.  
“who survived? Somebody new? Anyone else, but you.” She lifted her head to gaze with lost eyes at the ceiling. “on a lonely night, was a blinding light, a hundred leaders will be borne of you.” She was singing about the night the weapon fired, she remembered darkness all around, encompassing her, it was like it was a part of her. It was so lonely, when she saw the light of the weapon she felt unimaginable fear strike her. She continued singing, not noticing Steven opening his eyes a crack to peep through his eyelashes. “and though I know, since you’ve awakened her again she depends on you. She depends on you. She’ll go alone, and never speak of this again. We depend on you; we depend on you.” She hummed again and Steven felt as if an orchestra of instruments were playing, he couldn’t see her with his eyes closed as he feigned sleep but he could hear the emotions in her words.  
“I don’t know much about your life behind these walls,  
The fleeting sense of love within these godforsaken halls.  
And I can hear it in his voice in every call.  
This girl who slept a hundred years has something after all.  
And though I know, since you’ve awakened her again,  
We depend on you; we depend on you.”  
He felt a hand caress his hair and he forced his eyes shut more, pretending to be asleep.  
“I’ll depend, on you.”  
He felt himself drift off into a sleep from the lullaby and Tourmaline moved away from his side. He faintly heard the door opening and closing before he lost all awareness as he slept.


	9. Renewing Renegade Relations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Jade and her fellow scavenger gems in tow, the gems go on an all new hunt with one mission:
> 
> Find Mystic Topaz and... Apologise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH LORD
> 
> HERE SHE IS
> 
> HIDE YOUR CHILDREN AND LOCK YOUR DOORS
> 
> THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN BY MYSTICHUNTER (AND SHES WRITING THIS BIT TO ADD EFFECT TOO) AND WE ALL KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS
> 
> angst, death and badly written story... But only on my part and that doesn't even happen in this chapter
> 
> So calm down, we just get some cool action here. No links because I don't run this story, that's Fedora Nut. sorry if there's typos or anything. I tried and I was being a little bit rushed *glares at Fedora Nut*

The morning was light when Steven roused from his sleep. Squinting down at the living area, his bleary eyes caught sight of the scavenger gems, all crouched almost silently in the centre of the room. Topaz was swinging her sling-shot wildly, intentionally batting it near Emerald, almost to the point of hitting her. Emerald was shooing the red haired girl away, glaring at Snowflake, who was snoring quietly in the middle of them all, all the while mimply fanning herself, as if to show superiority. Tourmaline lay across the back fur of the beast, mimicking a random sleeping position for no apparent reason. Jade sat simply, her legs folded complexly, her arms outstretched.

Rubbing his eyes, Steven proceeded to set aside his sheets. "Good morning, guys." He muttered tiredly as he made his way down the stairs.

"Morning, butt breath." Tourmaline said sarcastically, her tone awake and happy, as it always seemed to be. She was about to say something further as she sat up on Snowflake's back, but was rudely interrupted as the temple door opened and the crystal gems stepped out. Garnet adjusted her visor upon seeing the gathered group.

"You look bored." She said rather simply. Pearl let out a huff.

"Well, they won't be soon because we have a job to do." She said, gracefully pushing the fusion away from her and progressing at the group.

"What's that, limited edition?" Tourmaline asked, her tone suddenly much less interested.

"We're going to find Mystic today." Jade clarified, opening one eye at Pearl, both dainty eyebrows raised. The gem looked offended, as if she was so disgusted at Jade's right to read her thoughts, but, she sighed to reset the herself.

"Yes. But we don't have any idea where she might be, or how, more to the point, to find her."

"So, like, if anyone's got any ideas, say em, cause we need em." Amethyst mused, folding her darkened lavender arms, her one showing eye seemingly disinterested. The whole room was silent for a long moment.

"Why in all galaxies would you choose to seek out another gem? This 'Mystic Topaz' doesn't sound like all she's been cracked up to be, despite what her title should say. It's preposterous!" It was Emerald who had spoken, fanning herself with a dramatic sigh. Topaz looked awkwardly away, along with most of them. She clearly didn't understand. But as the eyes of Pearl, Garnet and Jade drilled into the bun on the back of her head, she was beginning to get the idea.

"We have some things we need to say to her." Garnet said firmly, a twinge of guilt lacing her tone.

"And, if what they've said is true, she might be happy to see me." Jade said, running an aggravated hand along her braid, straightening it over her shoulder. Her cheeks grew dark blue as she spoke. Emerald let out a haughty and naive 'humph'.

"Where did you last seem them all?" Topaz asked.

"Beta Kindergarten." Steven said, his voice trembling slightly.

"Why don't we just start there?"

"Yeah, they obviously haven't gone anywhere in what, a week?" Tourmaline remarked, a green hand summoning to sweep some frail pink hair from her narrowed eyes. 

"They didn't seem like ones to walk too much." Amethyst said with a shrug, a memory of the twin tailed gem flashing across her inner vision.

"Strange." Garnet murmured, adjusting her visor back up her button nose.

"Garnet?" Pearl asked, running a clammy hand through her peach coloured hair.

"They're gonna be at Beta alright. Just... We'll have to look a bit." Pearl nodded and turned to the group still crouched on the floor.

"Let's go." Her voice was set and serious. Everyone got up at once, Tourmaline falling off Snowflake with a sharp 'PISSBABY!' as the corruption sat up too quick. Everyone came forward to the warp pad, aside from Emerald.

"Don't make this difficult." Topaz said very crossly, her eyes dead set done with the gem still fanning herself prissily.

"I won't partake in such ludicrous activities."

"Emerald." The voice was not one to be expected from Jade, but as it was heard, a chill shot up the leaf green gems spine and sent her straight to the warp pad.

"Fine." Her voice was determined to seem as annoying as possible. She didn't stop fanning herself.

"Let's do this!" Steven yelled in excitement as the warp pad began to glow.

*

"So... We just look around here until we find something that could lead us to them?" Topaz asked insecurely, peering around the hole marked walls of the kindergarten. One was far bigger than the others, Steven remembering it belonged to Jasper.

"Basically, yes!" Steven exclaimed, combing the holes like a detective. The scene was overall, amusing. Emerald was sheltering herself in one of the destroyed cages, complaining insistently about the desert heat. Garnet was talking to and helping Jade attempt to read the future and thoughts to find any sign of the five gems. Topaz and Steven were detective style, searching every nook and cranny, even if the gems weren't physically able to be there. Amethyst and Snowflake were meandering about the clearing of sand aimlessly. Tourmaline was zipping around, Pearl clinging to her arm as she spoke. The two were talking like old friends more than searching.

Amethyst caught sight of the two and with a rigid smirk, transformed her hand into a megaphone. "Could the old married couple beside 12-b actually help out?!" She shouted through it. Pearl turned a blind sneer in the quartz' direction, clutching Tourmaline's arm tighter. Topaz let out a sigh as she looked deep into one of the old cages.

"It's pointless. Where could they be around here anyway? If they were in a hole, we would have found them by now!" Her voice cracked in frustration, her gloved palm hitting her sweating face.

"They'll be here!" Garnet shouted in reply, startling the blue gem beside her.

"Hey what's that?!" Tourmaline shouted over sarcastically, catching sight of something rather far away. Letting Pearl go, she flicked a foot forward, summoned her skates and was flying in that direction. Garnet let out a strangled gasp, her form wavering for just a second, right before she set off, running after the blur of pink and green. From a distance, everyone could hear her faintly yell, "I FOUND SOMETHING!!"

With that, everyone was off and running, feet thumping loudly against the sunbaked sands. Upon catching up to the watermelon coloured gem, everyone gave themselves a moment to catch their struggled breaths, Emerald lagging much slower behind the group.

"Told ya I found something." Tourmaline mused proudly, a broad smile forming across her grape coloured face.

"Great work, Tourmaline." Garnet said with a grateful smile. It was true. In place of where a hole would normally be, there was a pinewood door. On it was a sign that said, 'unless your a frog, don't come in!'. Ignoring it, Steven ran forward excitedly and knocked. The sound that reverberated was hollow and stale, one that made him cringe.

The door inched open and instead of someone tall and probably black and white, there was nobody... Until they looked down. The spiky, random coloured hair of Fire Agate poked into their view and there she stood with firm hold of the doorknob. She gazed up at the many gems at her doorstep, sighed and turned around.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!" She yelled out behind her, walking away from the door. There was a loud groan and shuffling feet from behind the mostly closed door, in a half a minute or so, Zebra Jasper emerged. She looked very different since the last time they'd seen her. She was wearing a ratty pastel pink bathrobe, her hair a mess and falling from her wild ponytail, a mug of coffee clutched in her spotted hand. She took a long gulp as she looked them over.

"Oh, hey." She said, scratching her backside very graciously. She straightened her back and brushed some striped hair from her eye, her pink eyeshadow gorgeously showing and her mascara on fleek. "What did you want with us?" She asked, leaning against the doorframe, opening the door more widely. Before anyone could answer, there was a loud reply from within the cave.

"They're gonna ask about Mystic!" It was the calm, yet loud, voice of Iolite. Everyone tensed at that. How did she know? The tall gem simply nodded and opened the door fully. 

"Alright then. Come on through. No walk in appointments right now, but I'm sure Fire Agate will book you in to see her after she's done training." She said, a small smirk on her thin lips. As the group made their way through the wide doorway, Tourmaline flashed the gem starry eyes, giving a synthetic thumbs up.

"I'll take that appointment, please!" Steven said with a smile. The room they walked into was... Unexpected. There was a lounge where Iolite sat, her legs crossed as she fiddled with an Xbox controller, Carnelian watching with a panicked expression. There was a flatscreen TV, an Xbox, another controller resting on it, a DVD player, a box full of DVD cases, a coffee table and a full decked out kitchen in the corner. Another chair sat in the opposing corner, one that Zebra Jasper automatically went to sit in. Fire Agate scuttled forward on her stub feet, a clipboard held royally in her small hands.

"Names please." She said, poking her tongue out.

"Steven Universe!" The young boy yelled. "And the Crystal Gems!" Fire Agate nodded, clicking a pen and scribbling something down on the page pinned to the board.

"And you guys are?" The small gem narrowed her eyes at the rest of them.

"Topaz and Snowflake!" Topaz said with an enthusiastic smile. Fire Agate nodded.

"Just call it WT." Tourmaline said, sarcasm in her tone.

"My name does not matter, failed advisor." Emerald spat, summoning the fan again, waving it in her bangs.

"Imma just write, prissy short one." The orange gem clicked her tongue.

"Lavender Jade." The blue gem said with a calm voice. From the corner, Zebra Jasper proceeded to spit out her drink, gasp for air and sputter. After the fit was over, she looked at her empty mug, then at Jade, then back at the mug.

"We're gonna need more coffee." She muttered. She trudged over to the makeshift kitchen, turning on the coffee maker with annoyance. "Who made my last batch? Carnelian?"

"Left it to FA." The red skinned gem yelled, poking her head over the back of the lounge.

"Well no wonder..." The tall gem said through gritted teeth. "Can you make it this time?"

"Yeah yeah, alright mate." The orange haired gem said, jumping over the back of the couch and making her way to the kitchen. She was still wearing the same attire as last time. Iolite looked up at the group and stood, gesturing at the couch.

"You'll need it. Mystic takes her time with training." Her voice was still level headed. She grabbed the controller and sat down beside the TV, her hair lifting around her shoulders as she sat. Fire Agate glared at Emerald, before a sly smirk stretched her face. A single bead of sweat forced itself down the side of the green gems face. Garnet, Pearl, Jade and Tourmaline sat on the lounge, Tourmaline putting an arm around Pearl. Amethyst walked over to Carnelian, leaving the others behind her.

"Where'd you get all this stuff from?" She asked, gesturing to the TV.

"A store in Beach City." The girl replied, sweeping her shiny fringe over her eyes.

"Did you pay for it?" Amethyst asked, her tone serious. Carnelian froze.

"Can you repeat that question?"

"Did you. Pay for it?"

"Were we supposed to?"

"Um, yes."

"That's probably why the manager yelled at us. I just thought the bloke was angry at Fire Agate for licking his sock and stealing his tucker."

"It was probably both." Zebra Jasper yelled from the corner chair, where she sat, retying her ponytail. After a while, everyone was off doing their own thing, waiting for Mystic to arrive. The chatter went silent however, when a raspy yet familiar voice cut through.

"Carnelian! I thought we were going to train together!" Mystic said, her shield disappearing as she adjusted the hood of her cloak. Carnelian turned to her, rubbing the back of her head.

"Sorry, I got caught up with the new Xbox. I woulda done it otherwise, mate." She said, her Australian accent whinging even more. Mystic laughed and Jade perked up, turning to peer over the back of the couch, her face dark blue with blush. The green and purple gem hadn't noticed the mass amounts of other gems.

"Can't blame you. By the way, Iolite-" she stopped as she spotted everyone, her mouth hanging open mid sentence. Her deep violet eyes looked everyone over before they settled on Jade. Her face dropped, her eyebrows losing all angle. Her eyes grew red and filled with tears. A hand came to her face, covering her gaping mouth.

"Lavender..." She hushed out, tears brimming over her marked cheeks.

"Mystic..." Jade said, tears spilling from her own eyes. 

"LAVENDER!" Mystic almost shrieked, hurtling forward at full speed, a smile on her face. Jade stood on the couch, arms outstretched. She was shot backwards as Mystic tackled her at top speed, throwing her arms around the gem, accidentally pinning her to the floor. "I thought I'd never see you again!" She yelled in a shaking voice, grateful tears covering her face already, a humongous smile on there as well.

"I- I didn't think you'd made it!" The blue gem yelled back, her voice cracked. Jade pushed at the other gems shoulders, bringing them to sit in front of each other. She wiped away the tears on Mystic's face, a smile too large for her to admit to having on her own. "Misty eyes..." She whimpered.

Mystic reached out again and hugged the gem, burying her face in her shoulder, Jade doing just the same. Garnet removed her visor, revealing her own tears, Pearl clutching her shoulder tenderly. Tourmaline couldn't help the smile as she watched two fellow warriors be reunited.

The moment went for a long time and Steven, in all honesty, expected them to fuse. But, when no blinding light filled the room, he decided he needed to get things moving.

"Um, Mystic?" He asked. The gem pulled away from Jade and turned to him, sniffing and swiping her long, flowing fringe from her scarred eye.

"Yes, Steven?" Her voice was shaking as Jade took her hand.

"Um, I think that Pearl and Garnet had something to say to you." He looked over at the two. Garnet nodded and knelt down beside her.

"Mystic, I know you don't trust us anymore, but, if you will please listen, I want to say... We're sorry." Mystic let out a halfhearted snort.

"Oh yes, because that's believable." There was a minor sarcasm in her voice.

"Mystic, we know that we abandoned you and Jade, but, please, we never forgot about you. We just thought..." Mystic sighed and stood up.

"You just thought we were shattered." Her voice was so lacking in tone, it was unrealistic. "You really don't know what happened, do you?" They all guiltily shook their heads. The girl sighed once more. "If you want my forgiveness, I'm going to need to know why Rose left is behind. And why we were the only ones left to fend for ourselves." Iolite suddenly interrupted.

"I'm sure these five would like some privacy to talk things over. Please, Fire Agate, would you like to show our guests the training area." The small orange gem nodded and grinned.

"EVERYONE THIS WAY!!" She zipped over to the door in which Mystic had come from, yanking it open and disappearing into the cave beyond. With sceptical glances, the other gems followed behind, minding the short doorway. A rather cramped tunnel proceeded them, a light not far at the end. Zebra Jasper, Iolite and Topaz literally had to crawl through the tunnel in order to find the other side. 

What they found was not what they were expecting.

"WOOOOOOAH! IT'S JUST LIKE THE SKY SPIRE!" Steven exclaimed in excitement as he saw it. And in short, it certainly was like the sky spire. 

"How preposterous! The Sky Spire was a ground of amazing battle, filthy hybrid! This lowly Quartz training ground could never compare to such a place of historical importance!" She was fanning herself again.

"Nobody asked for your opinion, prissy short one!" Carnelian commented, throwing a boomerang and hitting the fan from Emerald's gloved hand.

"Augh! Defective scum!" She shouted in reply to Carnelian, making a haughty little humph and crossing her arms.

"You were saying it looked like the Sky Spire, Steven? How so?" Iolite asked, kindly pacing a hand in Steven's shoulder. "You think it's the stairway leading down to the ruined battlefield?" She followed up with alter instantly.

"Yeah... I was just-"

"About to say that." She smiled. "Water Sapphire who can't tell the future but reads minds, at your service."

"Hey! Why don't we show these suckers how training with the renegade gems works!" Fire Agate shouted, waving a hand in the air.

"Why not? You guys want to see how we rumble around here?" Zebra Jasper asked. Steven, Topaz and Amethyst all nodded vigorously, but Emerald neglected that option, looking away as if she was totally disinterested. "Then let the training begin." Zebra Jasper dropped the bathrobe, tossing it away and jumping down into the battlefield.

"GET READY TO EAT MY DUST, IOLITE!!" Carnelian exclaimed as the other three gems followed their leader down into the battlefield. Then a shout came from the hallway back into the cave.

"Just ignore it. Mystic is probably giving them a piece of her mind." Iolite said to comfort them. Steven and his fellow gems all sat down on the stairs that led down to the training ground, watching intently as each gem summoned their weapons.

"FOR THE FAM BACK IN STRAYA!!!!" Carnelian hollered abruptly, swinging a boomerang in Iolite's direction. Iolite batted the flying object, sending it back to Carnelian, who only just managed to jump out of the way. It clattered to the ground before disappearing. 

"That wasn't very strategic at all." Zebra Jasper murmured as she pulled an arrow back along the bowstring, a smirk on her face. A stick of dynamite whacked her in the stomach, causing her to flinch back and away from the explosive only a second before it went off.

"SNEEEEAAAKYYYYY!!!" Fire Agate shouted in a high pitch, throwing a few more over to Carnelian.

"Oi, watch it!" Carnelian replied, swinging a boomerang out at Fire Agate, who took a close brush to the hair. In forgetting Iolite's presence, the blade of a sword swished just past Carnelian's arm. She let out a yelp, leaping backwards and away from Iolite. But it was all in perfect timing, as Zebra Jasper finally released her arrow, sending it up to Carnelian and piercing her through the ponytails.

But the small victory came to a close as Iolite was on top of Zebra Jasper, blade high over her head as she intended to make a poofing blow. However, just before Iolite could strike, her weapon was sent spiralling from her hands as a boomerang smashed right into it. The collision sent Iolite loose, causing her to drop to her knees. Fire Agate saw a chance and threw as many sticks of dynamite as her little gem could summon over to where Iolite lay, creating a minefield. 

Having to think quick, Iolite rolled away from the dynamite, covering her head, mindful of the explosions behind her. She forced her legs up, her back curving into a smooth backwards roll and allowing her to sit up in that technique way she learned centuries ago. Her sword was close, only the tasseled decorative tail was closer than the hilt she reached for it, only to flinch as an arrow was sent her way. She growled, diving for the sword.

Zebra Jasper, who had just sent the arrow, was suddenly hit by a boomerang, the wooden weapon hitting her square in the back of the head, without thinking, she spun around and shot another arrow, only making a dumb estimate of where the arrow would land. Noticing Iolite had gone for the kill, she had raised vines from the stone ground, encasing the sword in protective armour. Iolite let out an audible scream of annoyance.

"This is so cool!" Was all Steven could say.

*

The training session was now over, Iolite being the one to nearly bite the dust, cornered by the other three before they spared her (for obvious reasons). Without much more to address, they all hoped everything was cleared up in the cave and went back inside. As they entered, nobody said anything to acknowledge that they were back. Steven tuned his ears into the end of the conversation, hoping to catch anything noteworthy. 

"Watermelon, that's nothing to be ashamed of. You were imprisoned because they STILL thought you were on their side."

"Well, I DO try to be an awesome undercover double-agent, if I do say so myself." A small amount of giggling followed the comment.

"So, Mystic do you think you can find it in your heart to forgive us? If we had known about what you and Jade had gone through, we would have done something to get you back." Pearl said in a quite and teary tone.

"We understand if you don't want to join us again or even if you wish to stay entirely to this kindergarten with your renegade crew. But please," he watched Garnet remove her visor. "Can you forgive us?" Mystic sighed.

"I have forgiven you. But, all I can say is.... While I can forgive YOU for what you did, there's someone I will never forget."

"Mystic Topaz, she might not have meant it..." Jade tried to reason. Mystic cut her off.

"Lavender, you were there. You might have forgiven and forgotten what Rose did, but I won't ever forgive her and I certainly will never forget what she did."


	10. Drag queens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl experiences doubt and lies which spiral downward, how will they get out of this mess which leads to danger to their own safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really fucking bad, I swmaped through writers block and it didn't turn out as I hoped but it's pretty much just a filler chapter.

A loud noise echoed through the residence, shattered pieces of glowing crystal scattering the dark grass. The glowing substance flickered and faded, one less chink of light illuminating the dark hollow tree with its luminescent glow, the cause for the destruction of the crystal dusted her hands together in satisfaction. Garnet turned to face Steven as he watched their leader move more and more of the crystals, clearing a suffice area by the back of the room, Pearl nodded her approval at the size of the space and Tourmaline gave a thumbs up too, the size big enough for a warp pad.  
Steven turned to Pearl and spoke up in a curious tone, "where's Amethyst?" "She and Topaz were going on a 'daily donut run'" she replied to his query with a hint of a testy tone, displaying her usual disgust at the act of eating and at Amethysts' boisterous attitude.  
Tourmaline smiled at her tone and dashed to Garnets' side, talking about the crystals, "I tried making a warp pad but they turned into all these crystals, it's hard to get them to move people but at least they light up."  
While Garnet contemplated this with a hand on her chin, Jade walked up to them serenely, Mystic at her side. "I wish you good luck, I hope you don't mind but I will be with Mystic, it will be nice to catch up and I can help her friends in their home." The others smiled and nodded at them and they left, now only Emerald was left, watching them from the corner making a noise in the back of her throat that made Steven shiver slightly.  
"Mewling peasants, I will not have fusions and hybrids tarnish our floors! And a slave!" She griped in a venomous voice, Garnet clenching her fists tightly.  
"What floors? And don't call her a slave!" Tourmaline retorted, to which Emerald fumed and stormed out with a huff. Tourmaline glowering after her, uttering a, "good riddance," in a dark tone.  
Steven shuffled his feet awkwardly and attempted to diffuse the situation, "maybe it's just one of those days?" He supplied nervously, "it's been 'one of those days' for about five thousand years now." She told him, still glaring at the exit from which they could here Emerald grumbling. He darted his eyes in embarrassment and hurried to Garnets side, "why don't you guys catch up too? I can help Garnet and we can have a warp pad in here in no time." Steven said, Pearl smiled bashfully, nodding with a wide grin.  
Tourmaline smiled at her, "okay!" She chirped and they zipped off.  
The world rushed past them as they travelled, wind ruffling their hair until they pulled to an abrupt stop, familiar pavements greeting Pearls eyes as she recognised Beach City.  
Tourmaline smiled as Pearl detached herself from her with a slightly queasy expression, "since Steven and Garnet are domesticating our home I figured you could show me around yours." Tourmaline spoke, looking around at the structures in curiosity.  
Pearl beamed and immediately seized Tourmalines' hand to show her the city, she started the tour by retracing their steps slightly to show the sign that announced the entry into the city. Pearl showed her all the establishments in an orderly fashion, showing her the library and several shops while telling her about her interactions there.  
Finally they passed the donut shop and sat on a bench, "and you've seen our house." Pearl gestured to the side where they saw the colossal statue of a woman supporting the house on her hands, they saw a small purple shape in the form of Amethyst outside with Topaz as they climbed the stairs laughing, several brown paper bags clutched in their hands.  
Pearl looked very eager as she turned back to Tourmaline, "so what have you been doing all these years?" She questioned attentively.  
Tourmaline laughed. "Nothing much. Jade grew the tree after a year or so of work - while waiting we had to sleep outside - but it's nothing we're not used to right?" She nudged Pearl who laughed heartily in agreement, a hand over her mouth. "Ever since then it's been sort of boring, but I found ways to entertain myself, mostly annoying Emerald. Nothing much has changed I guess. I mean I sometimes get the overwhelming urge to eat glass but that usually passes without incident. What about you?"  
Pearl chuckled slightly nervously, she gulped and bit her lips before blurting. "I've been the same old Pearl, still daring and spontaneous." Tourmaline raised an eyebrow at her specificity and tone but shrugged it off smiling. She turned to point at some of the shops and express her awe, chatting away excitedly she failed to notice Pearls' expression shifting to one of self conscious doubt, a flash of fear in her eyes.  
"So!" Tourmaline exclaimed "what is there to do around here?" She continued, turning to Pearl who immediately began talking, slightly caught off guard by the sudden question. "Oh, um, well, there's the library, the arcade, lots of establishments," she listed off in her informative fashion, trailing off as she saw a poster on a wall, she stared at it for a moment, ingesting the date and event displayed.  
"And there's racing!" She blurted out, gesturing to the sign with a nervous smile, Tourmaline turned and saw the poster which displayed today's date and advertised a 'drag race' with an emblazoned car on the poster. She grinned wildly and turned back to Pearl who was currently deflating with horror as she realised what she had said, when her friend turned to her however she immediately perked up, smiling and nodding.  
Tourmaline grabbed her and quickly looked at the bottom of the poster where a place was shown and dashed off, dragging Pearl with her.  
The familiar sensation of the wind biting them disappeared and they forced their eyes open - well Pearl did, Tourmaline had to have them open to see - to be greeted by an ominous sight.  
Tall jagged cliff faces rose to their right, blocking chances of escape, a road that seems wide enough for only two or three cars hung off the side, this road wound around the cliff, to the left of the road began an immediate descent down to a beach below. Large, grey rocks littered the shore, the waves foaming on them, smashing against them with force, it was the same road Pearl had driven on before when she chased down the mystery girl and she felt a strange sense of Déjà Vu.  
The road seemed more threatening and unfamiliar terrain now with the road crowded with clusters of people - mostly teens - cheering as several flashy cars lined up on the road, revving their engines loudly.  
A dark girl with an Afro tied in a bandana and wearing short jeans and a singlet jogged up to them, she had large hoop earrings and held two black and white checkered flags.  
(No not Kiki)  
"Oi! You two here to race?" She asked unceremoniously, Pearl bit her lip but spoke up rashly, "yes!" She almost shouted, blushing slightly when the others turned at her outburst.  
The girl nodded, "aight, you got a car?" "uuh, no." Tourmaline answered shortly.  
The girl looked at her like she was crazy (she must have been very good at reading people then) before shaking her head and yelling to someone behind her. "Hey we need a car!" She then walked back to the starting line and a car was driven up to them as they followed her.  
The car wasn't as flashy as the others but it wasn't terrible and would do, Pearl and Tourmaline clambered in.  
The girl with the flags stood to the side, nodding to someone who held up some lights, the first light - a blaring green - flashed on with a loud beep and everyone revved their engines.  
Pearl shifted uncomfortably in her seat, smiling as convincingly as she could muster at Tourmaline, the yellow light was accompanied by another beep sound and this time Tourmaline spoke up.  
"Hey do you know how to drag race?" She asked casually and Pear looked at her, "no."  
The light turned red and the girl raised the flag ready.  
"Ever pass your driving test?"  
"No."  
"Me neither."  
BEEP!  
And they were were off.  
The girl had brought the flag down and immediately everyone sped off, Tourmaline pressing the pedal down and they raced after everyone else.  
The engines were loud as they raced and for a while it seemed to go smoothly, pulling in front of cars they swerved through the swarm of machines. Soon they slowly pulled up behind the first two cars who were pushing against each other, until suddenly one skidded off to the side, pushed by the other car.  
Tourmaline narrowed her eyes and switched gears, pushing the pedal down further as they slowly pulled up to the side of the car in front, both competing for first place.  
The car pulled closer to them menacingly, scraping against their side making sparks fly. Both gems gritted their teeth and their was a beat of suspense hung in the air before their car ricocheted to the side, wheels skidding it spun out of control wildly.  
Tourmaline quickly opened her door and jumped out, yelling to Pearl, "jump!" She skidded to a stop and watched the car skid longer, Pearl still trapped inside, her door refusing to open.  
Tourmaline gasped and dashed forward on her skates, running along side the car she took a risk and reached in, grabbing Pearls' hand and pulling, with a final yank she and Pearl rolled away from the car, protecting themselves.  
The car - trajectory aimed off the cliff side - skidded to a slow halt just an inch from the cliff, Tourmaline huffed, "well that was anticlimactic."  
Pearls sad voice was rough and depressed as she spoke up from her spot on the road, "I'm sorry." When Tourmaline turned to her she continued in a hurried fashion. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault. I'm not the gem I once was. I wanted to be, when we were in the war we were so different, I was scared if you saw how I'd changed you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore. I couldn't lose you again!" Her voice was broken as she rambled, voice raising in her distress.  
Tourmalines' eyes widened in empathy before she sat up quickly, "I would never leave you! I only did this because I wanted to spend time with you! Being trapped in my gem for such a long time, not seeing you all these years. I thought you were dead!" Tourmaline assured her, placing a hand on her shoulder and averting her eyes as she ranted.  
"It doesn't matter that you've changed. Everyone changes, what matters is that we're together again, I'll still be your friend no matter what." She breathed with a slight laugh, Pearl looked at her for a second before she chuckled breathlessly, escalating into an almost crazy seeming laugh. Tourmaline joined her slowly, laughing delusionally she flopped to lay on the ground, several cars raced past them causing them to start as they remembered the race.  
Tourmaline slowly got to her feet, offering a hand to help Pearl up they stood and looked at the car, "do you want to still do the race?" Pearl asked in a low voice, Tourmaline looked at her before a grin spread across her face slowly. "Yeah, but let's give them something to watch." She answered mischievously.  
Pearl seemed to catch her drift (heh drift, get it?) and smiled, Tourmalines' grin widened and she grabbed her, hoisting her into a bridal carry before summoning her skates and dashing off, leaving a pink trail in her wake.  
The cars neared the finish line, engines loud as they competed to reach the cheering squad of people at the checked finish line.  
Suddenly just as they neared close enough a pink blur sped through, zipping past all the cars and coming out in front, snagging the finish rope.  
Tourmaline skidded to a stop and set Pearl down, the rope draped over her shoulders as the other racers stopped too, the dark girl from before ran up to Tourmaline and Pearl holding out a blue ribbon.  
Pearl blushed and smiled at Tourmaline as the ribbon was handed to them, Tourmalines' smile softened and she gave the ribbon to Pearl. They were interrupted when the car that had slammed them opened and a guy with brown hair stepped out, sneer on his face as he faced the two.  
He stomped over to the dark girl and began ranging to her, gesturing wildly, they could see he was talking to her angrily, she stepped back as he looked over her.  
Pearl narrowed her eyes in unison with Tourmaline and the pink gem spoke out of the corner of her mouth, "excuse me, I have to go make a scene." Before striding up to the brunet purposefully.  
"Hey, leave her alone." She started, the guy turned to her affronted and sneered down at her, "you. You cheated! You didn't even use a car!" Pearl stood beside her friend and spoke up, "sir, there is no need for this honestly, you lost." She attempted to cool his temper but he immediately flared up, glaring at her with disdain.  
"No one calls Esteban Julio Recardo Montoya De La Rosa Ramirez a loser!"  
"No one has the time," Tourmaline dryly retorted, unimpressed.  
'Esteban' fumed before storming off into his car, slamming the door and taking off, sending a cloud of dirt in their faces.  
Pearl turned to Tourmaline again, sheepishly smiling, "I'm sorry I dragged us into this instead of being honest. I was just so worried." She sighed, Tourmaline waved her off.  
"It's fine, there's still stuff we can do together anyway." "Like what?"  
Tourmaline grinned.

"Are these free?" "Uhuh, those sugars are complementary for your coffee ma'am." The dead inside barista replied as she handed a coffee over the counter, Tourmaline smiled and picked up the container full of sugar packets before leaving the shop.  
She passed the sugars to a smiling Pearl who was struggling to contain her glee, then swapping her coffee for the one in Pearls' hands and dashing back into the store.  
"This isn't the coffee I ordered." Tourmaline told the barista who stared at her confused, "what's wrong with it?" Tourmaline then looked her dead in the eyes and tipped the coffee cup onto the counter, the contents flying up into a cloud. Glitter fell out of the cup and spread over the counter, the barista coughing and waving away the sparkly cloud.  
When the sparkles cleared Tourmaline was nowhere to be seen, already bent over outside with Pearl, giggling.  
"Well now the only problem is what do we do with this sugar." Tourmaline said, Pearl smiled, "I think I have an idea."

Tourmaline rushed frantically up to the stranger, seizing him by the shoulders desperately. "You need to wake up from the coma." She urged, the stranger stepping back in confusion. "What? I'm not in a coma,"  
Tourmaline narrowed her eyes, "that's your subconscious talking, I'll prove it. Subconscious suggestion is the act of projecting into your dream through suggestion, your subconscious connects a random word and its presence is dreamed in your dream. Watch. Sugar!"  
At this Tourmalines eyes momentarily flickered behind the stranger to Pearl just before a rain of sugar cascaded in front of the mans face. Pearl having dropped all the sugar in front of the stranger, Tourmaline smiled at him before she zipped a short distance away, grabbing Pearl on the way leaving the stranger to contemplate the reality of his existence with a horrified face.

Tourmaline and Pearl giggled childishly with a poor attempt to contain their glee, the pizza delivery guy looked around in confusion before knocking unsurely on the door embedded in the wall. The sign hanging haphazardly with the usual words of 'hole sweet hole'.  
At his knock they immediately heard a feral growling sound from the other side of the door which made the pizza delivery guy step back in fear before the sound exploded into barks and yelling as something pounded and scratched against the door. Several profanities were screamed by Zebra Jaspers familiar voice before the door was flung open and Fire Agate barrelled out, skidding on all fours she charged at the boy and he ran screaming, dropping the box behind him as he sprinted away from the beast behind him.  
Fire agate watched him for a while longer before sitting back on her heels, plopping down as Zebra Jasper came from inside, panting and pushing her side fringe away as she watched the stranger run.  
Groaning she glared tiredly at Fire Agate, "really, again?" Was all she said before she curiously picked up the pizza box and opened it, staring at it with confusion before she turned to Fire Agate, "did you order this?" The small gem shook her head and Zebra Jasper squinted at the. On tents before shrugging and going back inside. She yelled out to the residents, "who orders pizza with beef chunks? None pizza? And only beef on the left? Who the fu-" she was cut off as the door swung closed behind her. Pearl and Tourmaline burst out into giggles, shoulders shaking with mirth before they calmed down slightly, smiling at each other Tourmaline offered her hand to Pearl and they zipped off again. Unaware of Kade smiling knowingly from inside the renegade gems home and Garnet sharing her fond grin.

When they got back to the tree they were greeted by Steven and Garnet standing beside a partly completed warp pad, some crystals scattered around the side. Steven licking his hand and placing it on a crystal as he pressed it to the warp pad, increasing the growth of the warp pad.


	11. the crystal temps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> topaz gets an urgent call from Steven when he goes after his kidnapped dad only to run into conflict with her fellow gems - and Connie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know links don't appear so you might have to copy and paste (if anyone knows how to make links work please help me.) but the song is sung by Marceline the vampire queen and its a parody I made up.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C73-qFAlzdc  
> if not just search 'not just your little girl'.

Wind ruffled Snowflakes’ mane as she cantered to Beach City. Topaz bent steadily on her back, crouched in a hunched position like a jockey – her eyes narrowed in determination – she gripped handfuls of Snowflakes’ white tufts to steady herself. Snowflakes’ hooves pounded ferociously against the grass as she reached the top of a hill, overlooking Beach City they took a minute to slow their heavy breathing before plunging down the landscape again.  
She had received an urgent call from Steven, using the old phone his dad had lent her in case of emergencies, explaining that he was going to space and she had to help Connie protect the city. She hadn’t understood most of the call as he was rushed but the urgency in his tone spurred her into action. As she neared his house hoof prints painted the pathway they had taken across the beach, she spotted a figure by the steps of Stevens’ house when she was able to distinguish the figure. Dismounting from Snowflake she crossed the hot sand to the figure and was able to make out a girl with dark skin and long hair with a large pink sword strapped across her back. She smiled warmly at her as the girls’ chocolate orbs squinted confusedly up at the redhead.  
“hi! I’m Topaz! Are you Stevens’ friend, Connie?” she asked brightly, the girl merely nodded in response still gazing up at the gem. “yeah I am, are you Topaz?” she finally asked, in surprised wonder at the colourful gem glinting on the pale skin of her neck, to which Topaz nodded, gaining a response of a bright smile from Connie.  
“Steven told me about you!” she exclaimed surprised, smiling pleasantly up at the gem as they climbed the stairs, Topaz pushed open the door still beaming down at Connie, her pearly whites bared. They both froze however as Connie narrowed her eyes and drew her sword. Charging down the hallway she threw open the bathroom door with a ‘kya!’ and pointed her sword at the rooms residents.  
A blue gem looked around at the noise from where she appeared to be watching a green gem seated in the toilet. The green gem looked rather affronted at the confrontation, judgementally asking “uh, don’t you knock?” in a nasally voice. The blue gem agreeing and dryly commented, “weirdos” at the two. Connie’s brows furrowed in confusion and recognition, her voice laced in confusion “Lapis? Peridot? What are you doing here?” she was met with an indifferent slightly cold glare from the blue gem – now identified as Lapis, – the green gem – Peridot – wasn’t fazed however as she swung her legs out of the toilet, spreading water on the floor she proudly answered “just showing off my old room to-“ her smug answer was cut off as her tone changed and she shouted angrily, “actually that’s none of your business!” she tilted her head cynically. Lapis crossed her arms in agreement speaking coldly. “who’re they? And what are they doing in Stevens’ house?” she turned to Peridot aloofly choosing to scorn Connie and Topaz by ignoring them, her words laced with distaste. Peridot answered with an all-knowing air “that’s Stevens’ third and fourth best friends, after me and you,” she said with a narcissistic, patronising air. Connie’s lip curled awkwardly and her eyebrows lowered, Topaz crossing her arms, letting out a ‘hmph’ as she surveyed them with an upturned lip as Connie tried to defuse the tension. “uhm, Lapis, you don’t remember me?” she sounded confused and possibly a little hurt as she stepped forward, lowering her sword to rest it against her shoulder.  
Lapis looked confused and she tilted her head back, trying to recall her. Connie’s face settled into an unimpressed bitch-face and she deadpanned, “you almost drowned me when you tried to steal the worlds water” she trailed off in a confused tone waiting for recognition to dawn on Lapis’ face, she still looked confused however and simply turned her head to the distance, placing a hand on her hip and stating in a nonchalant voice, “I almost drowned a lot of people.”  
Attempting to penetrate the obvious awkwardness Topaz cleared her throat introducing herself, “I’m Topaz, this is Connie.” She placed a placating hand on her mass of brown hair which she could easily reach due to her height. Peridot ran over and stood beside them, posing by placing her hands on her hips as she proudly introduced herself happily, “I’m Peridot, and this is our pumpkin” she jerked a thumb over her shoulder as a pumpkin with a mouth and eyes carved into it jumped out of the hamper and barked happily, like a dog. Connie lowered her sword in pleasant surprise. “oh! Hello!” she greeted warmly, turning as she felt Topaz move behind her. The pale gem crouched on the floor to greet pumpkin and carefully held out her hand. Pumpkin surveyed it slowly before happily pouncing on her hand, legs waddling back and forth in the air happily. Barking enthusiastically as Topaz pet him happily, cooing to the sentient plant as she devoted her entire attention to it. She seemed so adoring to the pet and Connie could see she loved animals with the endearingly gentle snuggling she was doing, carefully aware and cautious of Pumpkins’ size as she hugged him to her chest.  
“so Steven told me you guys retired to the country,” Connie said conversationally. They were currently on the couch, Lapis looked indifferent and frankly quite bored, Peridot faced Connie and Topaz sat on the floor, her back against the lounge, playing with pumpkin who was on her stomach, she smiled happily down at him, coddling the small vegetable in wonder. “what brings you here?” she asked. Peridot pumped her fist in the air proudly, “Garnet trusted us with a mission!” she said keenly. Connie’s face transformed in wonder, “Steven gave me one too! I just hope I don’t let him down.” She said determinedly. Topaz nodding along with her “same!” she smiled encouragingly, fist-pumping the air enthusiastically.  
“you probably will.” A narcissistic voice cut into their happy moment with pessimistic patronisation as Peridot jabbed her thumb arrogantly to herself and Lapis. The statement made the girls’ eyebrows lower and they frowned as she continued, “that’s why they put us in charge of protecting Beach City” she drawled. “but, Steven asked me to do that!” Connie’s tone was insulted and indignant as she tried not to get too angry, Topaz also shifted herself uncomfortably at the tone with which Peridot was using. Lapis spoke up now and Topaz felt a surge of relief at the distraction, only to glower at Lapis’ condescending tone, “you really think we need your help?”  
Topaz felt a grumble resounding in her throat and she tensed angrily, bristling in indignation. It was lucky that Peridot interrupted, apparently struck by an idea, “wait a minute. Maybe we do need your help” she stated slowly, turning to the two before facing Lapis with a grin. She stood up, raising her hands in the air as she ranted, “the crystal gems have been protecting this world with a specialised team! Three gems, each with their own role. And a human!” her voice lowered a few octaves before rising with excitement as she gestured to Connie with the last sentence. “well, Stevens’ only half human but, mmm – close enough.” Lapis seemed apprehensive and lost, “meaning?” she dragged out, expecting an answer. Peridot leapt onto the table enthusiastically, “to do the job of the crystal gems. We need to do the jobs, of the crystal gems!” she emphasised her point eagerly. “we four, we each need to pick someone from the original team, and preform their role in the group! We could be exactly like them, but better!” Topaz furrowed her eyebrows and went to speak up to express her opinion, only to be cut off by Connie. “that… actually makes sense.” She slowly said, surprised. Topaz’ eyes widened and she looked up at the human, surprised at her supporting of the idea. Topaz didn’t have any time to say anything as she frantically tried to stop them. “I call Garnet!” Peridot blurted out eagerly. “I’m obviously best suited to being the boss.” Topaz glanced between the two of them as Lapis said coyly, “you are very bossy.”  
Peridot, having not caught the joke turned to her happily, “thank you!” Connie played along too, “then I’ll do what Steven does.” She said matter-of-factly. “Topaz! You could be Pearl, and Lapis! You’re Amethyst!” Topaz looked quickly between the three of them, her mouth open as she tried to formulate words to express her opposition. “which one is she?” Lapis questioned, Peridot looked at her disbelievingly, “I’m joking” she deadpanned making Peridot squat enthusiastically. “great! You’re already in character!” Topaz and Connie watched them, Topaz still struggling to find words to express her current distaste to the idea.  
“new crystal gems, congregate!” Peridot struck a pose with the impressive phrase, she clarified the unusual phrase for them as she noticed them gazing confusedly at her. “that means, come over here and strike a cool pose.” Lapis and Connie complied, awkwardly standing there.  
As they walked outside, Topaz still gaped after them, trying to find her voice, she stood slowly, reaching out her hand as if to call after them before her shoulders sagged and she kicked the floor forlornly, one arm clasping her elbow shyly. “but…” her voice was low and sad, “I thought it was different here, I thought- I didn’t have to be anyone else.” She sighed sadly, trudging out the door, resigned.  
Connie draped herself over the railing, squinting down at the town below through binoculars, one of Stevens’ shirts on her torso. Peridot had some sunglasses over her eyes, impersonating Garnet, and she stood with her arms crossed overlooking the ocean, Lapis was sitting on the staircase while Topaz had her back leant against the wall, her head resting on her crossed arms which were over her knees. She looked down at the floor glumly while Connie observed Beach City.  
“let’s see…” she swung the binoculars around, looking at all of Beach City. “nothing there. Judging from what Steven tells me, everything’s normal!” she happily reported, putting down the binoculars she turned to Peridot, Peridot silently held out a thumbs up, not speaking a word. She shattered her stoic silence however as she excitedly asked, “there, am I doing it? Am I, as aloof and distant as the great Garnet?” she turned excitedly to Lapis who faced away, looking down at the sand. “you were,” she drawled, turning to face them she continued, “until you started to ask, so many questions” she chortled, snorting a little, hair draped over one eye. Pumpkin barked in agreement, a mop head around its neck like a lions’ mane. The group was startled by the sound of loud car horns honking in the distance. They looked around for the source of the disruption, Connie leaning further down the rail as she spoke, “that, sounded like it was coming from the car wash!” “New Crystal Gems, go!” the ran along the beach, Connie taking the lead. Topaz looking after them, until she sighed and followed them sadly.  
“what seems to be the problem, Beach City citizen?” they slid down the small grassy hill, skidding to a stop on the concrete where the ‘Mayor Dewey’ van was parked, Peridot directing her question to Buck. “it’s my dad, some dudes have been messing with his head!” Buck explained coolly. They glanced up at his statement, seeing the state of the replica of the mayors’ head on top of the van. “it was funny until he made me bring it here. Think you can fix it?”  
“oh yeah, if Mr Universe and Steven are in space then, we should run the car wash.” Connie stated, she smiled awkwardly at the others. Topaz moved to stand beside Buck, grumbling under her breath, puffing some hair out of her eyes. Peridot lowered her glasses judgementally, “ahem” she drawled causing Connie to chuckle sheepishly, “so water we waiting for?” she smiled widely, trying to make up for the slip up. Peridot cackled, “hahaha, good one Steven!” Lapis indifferently stated “whatever you say dudes,” before turning her thumbs up, downwards and letting out a loud “buuurrp!”  
Peridot nodded in approval before they all turned to Topaz expectantly. She looked at them each in turn, her hair over her eyes as her arms were folded grudgingly, seeing them waiting she burst out in a yell “but I don’t want to be bossed about, I wanna’ be myself! I don’t wanna’ be what anyone else wants me to be!” she desperately shouted, angry from not having her say. There was silence as the gems and Connie stood awkwardly at her outburst, before Peridot recovered and clapped her hands “perfect!” she exclaimed. “that was a very good Pearl!” she complimented joyously. Topaz slouched over and gaped at her obliviousness and Buck raised an eyebrow, patting her on the shoulder sympathetically. Peridot held out her hands, palms forward and she made several straining sounds before the van rose into the air slowly, Buck and Topaz stepped back in surprise as she let out a constipated groan and it rose to a standstill in the air, floating aloft. Lapis gained the idea and pressed her hand to her temple, her hair started floating about magically and water burst out of the nearby hoses, circling the van, trapping it in a bubble. Buck and Topaz backed up further at the sight. Buck gazing up at the display, lost for words. The water circled it before releasing, allowing the van to drop to the cement, sparkling brand new. Connie rushed over with a large towel and threw it over the van letting Topaz grab the other side and they dragged it across the vehicle, drying it effectively. They let the towel fall back into their arms and stood facing Buck. “here’s your vehicle.” Connie said charitably. “washed and buffed, curtesy of, the new crystal gems!” she gestured to the nearby gems taking a small bow.  
“that was cool.” Buck replied, handing a wad of cash to the girl, who exclaimed a “thanks!” he saluted Topaz and hopped in the van, “oh, and Topaz, Sour Cream was wondering if you’d come over later, he’s got some new songs!” he threw over his shoulder as he drove off. Topaz blushed a little, smiling softly, and she yelled out a “thanks!” as he turned onto the road. Noticing the others looking at her she blushed even more, “what?” she asked defensively. Connie merely smiled coyly at her and Lapis gave a thumbs up.  
Loud symphonies of horns awoke Connie from her slumber and the new crystal gems ran down to the car wash. They were greeted with a que of cars, the first being the pizza car which jenny was driving. Topaz smiled and waved at her human friends only to stop when she felt a tug on her shorts and looked down to see Peridot shaking her head disapprovingly. Her lips pressed together in a thin line as she looked at the small gem, reminding her of another short, green, narcissistic gem she knew. “woah, looks like word got around.” Connie remarked, “I know what everyone really came to see, Beach City citizens! -” Topaz took the opportunity of Peridots’ boasting to run over to stand beside Sour Cream, who had gotten out of the car. He smiled at her, blushing shyly. Jenny coyly smirked and elbowed Sour Cream in the side, he glanced back at her, blushing furiously, rubbing his arm where she had hit, shyly. He was saved from his embarrassment when the car before them floated into the air, Peridot making several grunts of discomfort. The crowd made sounds of awe and Lapis lifted her hand, making the hoses spurt water again, encompassing the car in a sphere causing the crowd to ‘aaaah’ appropriately.  
Peridot glanced and Lapis and drawled in a loud whisper out of the side of her mouth, “Amethyst, your performance is lacking. Mess around, crack some jokes!” “oh, is that what I’m supposed to be doing?” she asked, careless, she clenched her fist making her large sphere separate into smaller spheres and shoot jets of water at the surrounding crowd. Soaking them. “Lapis…” Connie began worriedly. “the Steven doesn’t think this is funny,” she tried to stay in character only to get cut off by a jet of water aimed at her face. Topaz rushed forward to help her while Peridot ranted. “I can’t believe this! The only one taking anything seriously around here, is pumpkin!” she gestured to the vegetable drinking from the bucket. At the sound of his name he raised his head from his drink and barked in response. Bubbles flew from his mouth and Peridot nodded in agreement, “that’s right, they are behaving like idiots.” She said pointedly. Topaz glared from beside Connie, noticing Jenny, Sour Cream and Buck as Buck spoke up uncertainly, “uh hey, you gonna bring our car down?”  
Peridot took that as her cue, whipping around and raising her arms in the air, she spoke in a loud theatrical voice, yelling; “do not interrupt the Garnet!” angrily. The car fell down in front of them with a thud, impatiently she continued, “everyone will have a turn!” she quickly raised Yellow Tails’ truck into the air, him making a sound of surprise as he peered out the window in alarm. Her sunglasses slid down her face as she noticed he was still in the truck, stating, “oops,” dryly. Topaz yelled out in worry and frustration, “Peridot! Put that guy down!” Peridot turned at her interruption and replied in a gravelly voice, “no one. Bosses. The Garnet!” she yelled in frustration, Connie gritted her teeth and stepped forward in front of Topaz in retaliation, “hey! Leave her alone, Garnet wouldn’t yell at people!” Lapis returned to her usual voice, “I agree,” she said clearly, “making you should let someone else play!” she smirked and her dress and hair began to float again as water rose from the ocean with a gesture. “the Garnet,” she continued dramatically. The nearby ocean swirled and a large hand formed from the rising swell, several screams were heard as the people of Beach City scattered as the hand forcefully gripped the car. Yellow Tail made several sounds of distress, waving a hand frantically. “noooo,” Peridot screeched, turning to Lapis in anger she jumped and gripped her arms, legs encircling the limb as she yanked for control. “Amethyst, I have the glasses!” she whined, Lapis spoke dramatically with an accent Topaz couldn’t place. “there is no Amethyst, only Garnet!” she struggled to get her arm back. Connie and pumpkin rushed over, huffing worriedly, Topaz sprinted past the group, focused on saving Yellow Tail.  
“what are you guys doing?” as Connie chastised them Topaz slid to a stop, placing a hand on the ground to steady herself she skidded into a crouch with one leg sticking out for balance as she ducking the swerving arm of water. Lapis and Peridot forcefully struggled and griped for possession of the car, Yellow Tail waling desperately as he was yanked back and forth. Topaz leapt upwards, quickly summoning a slingshot from her gem, she aimed and let the ball fly around a nearby telephone pole, still in the air a small rope was seen attached to the ball and as it wrapped around the pole Topaz gave it a sharp tug to secure the loose strands before she started free falling. The rope was strong and carried her weight as she swung towards Yellow Tail, catching him as he fell. The rope came to an end and the slingshot disappeared in a flash as she stepped onto the ground stopping from swinging any further, handing the terrified man to Jenny and Buck who sat in the pizza car they held him as he struggled to catch his breath. Sour Cream briefly assessed his dads’ health before checking Topaz, they looked up as they saw the truck still suspended in the water.  
Lapis and Peridot were grappling with each other now, furiously attacking each other as they squabbled, causing the arm of water and the car to move quickly in the air. Finally, the car flew out of the arms grip, ricocheting away from the water with sheer force it nosedived and crashed right into the car wash sign, crumpling it like paper, a wheel fell off and bounced on the ground. The sound made everyone turn to the sight, frozen as the wheel bounced away. Lapis and Peridot stood still as statues, sheepishly glancing away with shame and making sounds of discomfort and shame. Pumpkin even stopped tugging on Lapis’ dress, “oh no...” Connie said helplessly, she desperately clenched her fists and looked down as she attempted to figure out a way to rectify herself, “I gotta Steven this somehow!” she said determinedly, though lost at how to fix this. “look at us!” she turned to the gems, “we’re all fighting with each other!” Lapis and Peridot looked up at her, feeling the pressure she continued on uncertainly. “but – she tried to think of a way to amend things. – we all love each other. And you all love me. So we all have to do this together. For love.” Topaz winced at the forced smile she wore, she reasoned desperately, grasping at straws and it was clear she didn’t believe what she was saying.  
Lapis and Peridot pulled apart “Steven would have had a better speech.” Lapis criticised. “I know; she didn’t even cry.” Peridot agreed. Connie’s grin faltered and she grit her teeth in a grimace as she tried to keep up pretences. Sighing.  
They were all back in Stevens’ house, thinking glumly about their failure and throwing grudging glances at each other behind backs, they were currently standing by the lounge as Peridot lectured them formally. “I’ve done a lot of thinking about what’s going wrong with and I think its’s obvious now that the problem is ALL OF YOU!” she yelled at them. “Connie – you completely lack Stevens’ sentimentality, he would’ve had a much more inspiring speech yesterday, Topaz – you didn’t capture Pearls’ annoyingness,” she briefly assessed. Connie frowning at her condescending tone and Topaz glared. “Lapis – your lack of humour has been hurting our moral, maybe you should switch with pumpkin.” She suggested, gaining an eye roll from an annoyed Lapis. “let’s make pumpkin the Garnet,” she said passive aggressively, “you should be the Pearl” she said in an accusing tone.  
Peridot seemed offended, “I am nothing like Pearl. She’s so uptight and sensitive, how dare you I’m leaving!” “that’s so funny, you should be Amethyst!” “that’s so dumb, you should be a clod!” “oh, so now I’m a clod? I think you’re the clod!” they bickered angrily, Connie placed her hands on her ears in an attempt to drown out the noise before snapping and shouting, frustrated. “will you two CAN IT!?” Lapis and Topaz were shocked at her outburst, Lapis replied affronted, “that’s not a very Steven thing to say.”  
Connie threw her hands up, frustrated, “I don’t care! So I’m not Steven then, maybe he’s really great at helping people work out these arguments, maybe he’s really patient and caring,” she ranted, storming about the room. “even though it must be hard for him, having to be the adult for a bunch of super powered children!” she turned to the gems, Lapis crossing her arms in a jaded way, “we’re all thousands of years older than you,” she corrected. “then act like it! Be the gems you’ve been for thousands of years, instead of playing this game. It’s impossible trying to solve problems if we’re just trying to copy other people.” She explained, sighing. “what’s the point of this, we’ll never be the crystal gems, we’re just the crystal, temps.” The others looked at the floor sheepishly but Topaz stepped forward, “I agree.” She stated loudly. “when I first met Steven everyone was telling me who to be, they all wanted me to become someone I’m not. But Steven explained to me that I could be my own person. Do things my own way! I came here because I wanted to meet you guys. Steven told me so much about you and all the amazing things you did. Why would you want to become someone else? I thought here I could be who I really was. Please don’t let that be a lie” she pleaded. Lapis and Peridot looked at each other, Lapis looked up at them both, contemplating. “you know. You do make a good Steven.”  
“watch it.” Connie pointed at her. Peridot rung her hands guiltily, looking uncomfortable as she fidgeted nervously. “well, if there’s one thing peridots are good at, it’s fixing things” she squared her shoulders proudly. “I guess I could help wash away the rubble.” Lapis offered unsurely. “and I’ll help us organise” Connie said. She nodded to Topaz with a smile and began explaining the plan dutifully.  
Topaz was brushing Snowflakes’ mane, or furiously yanking a knot rather, sitting near the wash when she heard Connie and Steven talking, she heard Connie yell a cue out to them and Topaz stood, leaving the brush stuck in Snowflakes’ mane and helped them carry out the sign. It was a large figure covered by a sheet, as she turned into view she waved to Steven and Greg good naturedly. They set it down and Peridot grandly stated, “introducing, a new sign!” they all gestured to it as the tarp was tugged off by Snowflake, brush sticking out of her mane askew, unveiling the large metal contraption made of scrap. “for your business! We made it ourselves. Look at it, isn’t it great?” Peridot asked cheerfully and slightly out of breath. Topaz rushing over to scoop Steven into a quick hug, lifting his feet up off the ground. She set him back down and wordlessly held up her hand, Steven floating up and giving her a high five. With the quick reunion she turned to Greg, waiting for his response, who was staring at the new sign in awe. “I think I, love it!” he exclaimed, “really?” Connie and Topaz asked simultaneously, relieved. “that old sign was okay, but this one’s got personality!”  
“well it wasn’t much of a mission, but I guess we handled that alright.” Connie said to Steven. “I knew you would” he assured proudly. “Does that mean we can do a victory pose?” Peridot turned to Lapis excitedly, she smiled and pretended to act aloof, “okaaay,” she dragged out teasingly, pretending to be against it. Grouping together they all said, “gooo, crystal gems!” they all struck a pose, laughing joyously. Topaz rubbed the back of her neck, grinning happily down at her new friends, she turned when she sensed Stevens’ presence behind her, he handed her his ukulele with a content smile. She smiled softly back, taking the ukulele with gentle hands, holding it carefully she strummed the strings once experimentally. Satisfied she played a small tune, singing lowly.  
“I know you think we need the crystal gems to save the world,  
But we are not the crystal gems,  
We’ll go our own ways and we got our own dreams,  
But we can still be ourselves, in our own team,  
Cause I want your respect and I want to be a gem too,  
But not if a have to act like you,”


	12. Biscuits and milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven goes to rescue his father but there is another's story in play here. And all is not as it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally just fucking cranked this out today and did not edit it so I'll probably regret this later.

A colossal woman with skin of a pale blue strode the tall halls, her features were soft and haunted, as if she were in constant grief, her face was shadowed by a veil she draped over herself. Next to her a much smaller gem glided gracefully beside her, the gem was also pale blue, a long pointed nose poked through a fringe that shielded her eyes, her outfit was elegant and she held her hands clasped in front of her.  
Hidden in the folds of the woman's veil was an even smaller gem, this one was of a pink hue, the minuscule humanoid was about nine inches tall and clung to the fabric as she perched on her companions shoulder. She was wearing a pink hoodie over her head, the hood had bunny ears poking out of it and her pink gem was so small it was almost unnoticeable, a spec of pink on her knee contrasting against her black leggings, from the hood two groups of curled hair fell out.  
The gem with her hands clasped - Pearl - trotted slightly ahead of the other two when they reached a door. She placed her hand on the diamond shaped pad by the door and it opened, allowing the giant woman to step through, Pearl then skipped through the door and bowed to the woman as she passed. She sealed the door with a soft command from the depths of the woman's veil.  
The woman - Blue Diamond - walked with large strides across the room which was shaded a soft pink with hundreds of bubbled pink gems floating above them, a raised platform was at the end of the room and pillars reached into the cloud of bubbles.  
She knelt at the platform and unveiled herself, revealing her soft, slanted yet elegant features, black marking under her eyes as fat tears rolled down her gaunt face.  
The pink gem on her shoulder shuffled closer curiously, "are you okay?" She asked, her voice was gentle and innocent, flooded with concern for the Diamond, her voice sounded slightly young as if she were merely a child learning to speak.  
Suddenly from behind them the door opened again, another woman, the same hight as Blue, was standing with her arms crossed. Her features had a sharpness to them and she was coloured yellow, her stance commanded respect and authority.  
"Please tell me your joking." She spoke, her words held no sympathy in them and she seemed cold as she crossed to the other Diamond with purposeful strides.  
"You only just left and you're already back?" She sneered in continuation to her previous comment. Blue started slightly and automatically raised a hand to wipe away her tears causing the small gem on her shoulder to wobble and tighten her grip.  
"Yellow. W-what are you doing here?" "I'm here to bring you back to reality Blue." Her strides caused thuds that echoed around the room, her hands clasped behind her back in a crisp manner.  
"I'm fine. Just, leave me alone." Blue's voice shook slightly and another Pearl joined the blue one quickly as her Diamond confidently crossed the floor, the Pearl smirked at the other before closing her eyes and resuming a statue of servitude.  
"It's been thousands of years Blue, and you still can't bring yourself to destroy these gems? She was shattered by a Rose quartz-" she lectured, and the temperature seemed to drop a little at her words, the air tasting stale with the crushing despair that lay hidden behind this statement. "-the entire cut of gem deserves the same fate." She cruelly stated, "but they were hers." Blue pleaded. "They should be wiped out of existence, not kept safe in bubbles!" Her voice rose with emotion.  
"Yellow she made them. This is all we have left of her." Her voice was even but held a small tone of sorrow that compelled the pink gem rest her hands against her comfortingly.  
"These gems, this place, and the Earth." This sparked Yellows cold infuriated voice to start speaking again.  
"I thought we agreed that we need to put that planet and this whole debacle behind us." Yellow paced around for a bit before leaning down to Blue's hight to emphasise her words.  
Blue turned her head away to avoid eye contact and seemed to finally be provoked, her voice rising slightly. "Why can't you just let me grieve?"  
"You can't keep coming here forever!" "Why not?!" Blue cried back, tears rolling down her cheeks again.  
Yellow clenched her fists, "it is pointless! You know how she died." She said in a deep voice and was about to continue until a small voice piped up.  
"Oh! Oh! Biscuit knows! Pick Biscuit!" There dancing along Blue's shoulder was the pink gem, she was on her tip toes with her hand stretched as high in the air as it could go and waving it about to get the Diamonds attention.  
When she saw them turn to her she let her hand fall down and clasped them in her lap like a dedicated student, speaking again in a rehearsed voice that sounded like a little girl answering a teachers question proudly.  
"You and Bwue said that Pink was my momma, she made me from a hole in the ground 'shpeshully for herself so I would be her fwiend, and then a mean old Wose Qwaurtz took her! When's she coming back?" The last sentence came after a slight hesitation as if she feared the answer but she looked just as naive as ever, blinking up at them with innocent eyes.  
"Very good Biscuit." Yellows' voice had softened though she grimaced slightly as the name rolled off her tongue as if offended at the word.  
Biscuit grinned widely, showing her teeth proudly, Blue looked pityingly at her and looked at the ground forlornly causing Yellow to sigh and pinch the bridge of her nose.  
"Pearl do something. Sing for her. Make her feel better." She snapped the command and the yellow Pearl immediately stood on her toes and spoke in a nasal snide voice. "Yes, my Diamond." She simpered before clearing her throat. She paused and cleared her throat again, pointedly, the other Pearl seemed to get the idea as she looked up suddenly. "Oh," she realised and together they bowed and began to sing in an almost mechanical voice, repeating a tune in perfect symphony as if a thousand times orchestrated.  
The tune continued for a bit, accompanied by the Pearls swaying to the music before it drew to a close, allowing a gap for Yellow to sing.  
"Why, would you ever want to be here?  
What do you ever, see here?  
That doesn't make you feel worse than you do?  
So tell me, what's the use of feeling blue?"  
She drawled in a lilting voice, she had a low voice with a strong tone.  
"Why, would you want to employ her, subjects that destroyed her?  
Why keep up her silly zoo?  
Oh, tell me, what's the use of feeling blue?  
An army has a use, they can go and fight a war.  
A sapphire has a use, she can tel, you what it's for.  
An agate terrifies, a lapis terraforms,  
Where's the Diamond when they need her Blue?  
You've got to be a leader Blue."  
Her voice rose to a soprano, Blue turned away and clutched despairingly at one of the pillars, resting her head as she stewed in her sorrow.  
"Yes! Of course we still love her,  
And we're always thinking of her,  
Don't you know I miss her too?  
But now there's nothing we can do,  
So tell me, what's the use of feeling?  
What's the use of feeling?  
What's the use of feeling, Blue?"  
The Pearls echoed her lyrics in a high pitch, jumping onto yellow's offered hand to be lifted in front of her dramatically.  
"How, can you stand, to be here with it all?  
(Here with it all)  
Drowning in all this regret,  
Wouldn't you rather forget her?  
Ooooh, won't it be grand, to get rid of it all?"  
The Pearls pirouetted in unison off Yellow's hand onto the platform.  
"Let's make a plan of attack,  
Start looking forward and stop looking back!  
Oh, yes of course we still love her,  
And we're always thinking of her."  
Yellow knelt and clasped Blue's hands gently, pulling her to her feet, she let go of Blue's hand to turn away and grasp the platform in anguish.  
"Don't you know I miss her too?  
But tell me, what's the use of feeling,  
What's the use of feeling,  
What's the use of feeling,"  
Yellow broke off into a hum, the same tune as the start of the song and trailed off, looking at the platform in sorrow. Blue placed a hand on her back and biscuit leapt off of Blue's shoulder, sliding down her bent arm she ran to her hand as quickly as she could with short, quick steps. It was quite amusing to see her waddling with hands waving frantically she scrambled and heaves herself up Blue's hand to stand on top of her finger to lean against Blue's back. She opened her arms to hug the giant body to the best of her ability.  
Suddenly they were interrupted by the door opening and a pale Pearl bowing as a blue Agate entered. "And we have arrived. That will be all Pearl." She dismissed the gem in a lofty voice, the Pearl grumbled slightly and walked away, albeit grudgingly.  
The blue agate smugly walked into the room, curtly stepping forward and bowing low, speaking in a flattering slippery voice. "My Diamond. My gracious, wonderful, luminous, lustrous Diamondsss!" She trailed off and added the plural as she noticed the addition of the authority figures, she stood up abruptly, clasping her hands awkwardly.  
"Oooh, my. It's truly an honour to bask in your radiance...es"  
"Get to the point Agate." Yellow ordered authoritatively.  
She cleared her throat awkwardly, "ahem, yes of course, my deepest apologies. You'll be pleased to know that your Sapphire has completed your special delivery." She stepped aside and gestured to reveal the short gem behind her.  
Blue turned to face them suspiciously, "what special delivery?"  
Agate straightened out in confusion. "Uhm, the special delivery you requested from Earth, of course," she spluttered.  
"I never asked any Sapphire to go to Earth." She said, deathly quiet, raising one eyebrow as she narrowed her eyes at her dangerously.  
Under the scrutinising gaze of the Diamond the Sapphire stuttered nervously, "I, uh." Fractals of frost crystallised under her dress before they melted away slightly as she regained her composure and spoke again. "M-my future vision, foresaw you, my Diamond, desiring more, humans, for the zoo." She shakily informed. "So I acted accordingly."  
Blue kept her gaze on her for a while longer, a brief second of suspense hung thick in the air before she relented and bowed her head in regret. "It's true. The window for preserving Earths specimens is closing."  
"Is that what you want?" Yellow's imperial voice rang out, "Sapphire has the cluster emerged yet?"  
"No it has not."  
"Then there's still time." She turned to Blue cunningly, "that will be all." She ordered and two loud claps echoed through the room, dismissing the gems. The Agate bowed and with one last slippery "my Diamonds." She turned and left with the other gems.  
As the Diamonds turned away however Biscuit kept looking over the shoulder of Blue Diamond curiously and noticed two pale humanoids in matching attire she had never seen before dashing through the door just as it closed.  
Biscuit blinked, she was draped lying over Blue's shoulder like a baby, resting in the crook of her neck. She stared at the door for a few seconds, contemplating, before turning and sliding down Blue's arm. "Biscuit's gonna go watch the starry lights." Blue looked at Biscuit and nodded slightly, saying a soft "be careful. Pearl?" She prompted the gem who nodded and unclasped her hands for Biscuit to step onto.  
She then took her to the door and opened it for her, bowing and tilting her hand to allow Biscuit to step off before the door shut behind her.  
Biscuit trotted down the hallway managing to catch up with the pink fleshy things lead by the blue Agate, she watched as they went through another door, she was able to slide on her side through the gap of the door. She caught the last of the conversation.  
"It's a shame though. This outpost is so remote, I was beginning to think we'd been forgotten." She mourned pitifully, eyes close as she lamented, not noticing the gems and pink fleshy humanoids sneaking past her, out of her line of view. She turned to the side to fling out her arms gloriously, looking upwards she failed to see the humans ducking under her eyesight.  
"But we haven't! Two Diamonds, one day! What an honour. I don't think anything could spoil this for me!" She turned back to the front to see the gems - the Amethyst in a different form, the others helping the pink fleshy beings into a pod - which they undoubtedly planned to steal.  
The two fleshy things chuckled nervously, the Agate screwed up her face in a grimace, she spoke through gritted teeth. "What, is the MEANING OF THIS?!" She yelled furiously.  
"Why, are these two out of the containment area?!" She growled loudly, the Sapphire stepped forward quickly, "Holly Blue, I can explain." She hurried to make an excuse only to be cut off.  
"No need your clarity. Not even you could have seen how incompetent these Amethysts are." She growled, narrowing her eyes in the direction of the Amethysts gathered.  
"Well, if you want something done right. You just do it yourself." She chirped angrily, reaching behind her head to retract her whip from her gem, crackling with electricity, making the fleshy things wince.  
"You two," she growled, "are coming with me!" She crack the whip towards the gems dangerously and Biscuit gasped as the Ruby and the Sapphire grasped hands and a new pair of hands caught the crackling whip, brought on by a glow of light. A fusion with three eyes and a stoic expression stood firmly in front of the pod, causing the Amethysts and Holly Blue to gasp and the fleshy things to name the fusion with a shout.  
"Garnet!"  
"Steven. Get Greg on board." She commanded, to which the one with braided hair replied, "yes please," and was ushered inside, the fusion flicked her hand over her eyes and some glasses appeared.  
"We'll handle this noise." And on cue the Pearl gracefully leapt and sliced the whip in one fluid motion allowing the Amethyst to grab it and spin with the whip, rolling it around Holly Blue so quickly smoke trailed off the floor. She tied up Holly Blue with swift agility that left the crowd cheering as she dusted her hands.  
Garnet stepped up and summoned a large gauntlet, saying, "I've been waiting for this all day." Then rather than use her weapon she simply hit Holly lightly in the gut with her fist, eliciting a small squeak noise before she fell backwards.  
Biscuit didn't pay attention to the rest of the conflict, dashing across the room to the pod unnoticed she clung to the die to watch as the Pearl knelt in front of Holly stood up and mounted the pod to pose heroically as it hovered in front of the group of gems, Holly knelt grimacing as the other Amethysts leant on her, waving to the pod as it flew away.  
No one noticed Biscuit pressed in the corner of the pod, hiding from view as she watched stars zip past her, leaving the only home she'd ever known.


	13. My Family is dysfunctional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biscuit meets the scavenger gems and they go shopping. It's wild from start to finish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited so sorry. If you get the reference you get a virtual hug.

Tiny feet created indents in the warm sand as Biscuit jumped from the pod as the door opened, she was shielded from view by the door planted in the sand in front of her.  
Steven and Greg - she had learnt their names while in the pod - stepped out first, the gems following as a darker human ran to greet them.  
Biscuit paid no attention to them as she wriggled her feet about in the sand, the warm particles tickling her feet, she giggled childishly at the sensation and with an adorable gasp knelt in the sand to play with it with her hands. She giggled again through her large smile and collapsed face first into the sand, lifting up her face from the softness she chuckled into the horizon, her big cheeks made even bigger by her smile of glee.  
It was like the sand was her catnip, she tunnelled through it happily, making crisscrossing patterns in the sand like a rabbit had burrowed in a mad frenzy, she popped out of one of her tunnels, shaking sand out of her hair.  
She saw the group begin to leave and, not wanting to be left behind, hurried after, her feet waddling in a speed walk across the sand so as to keep up with their long strides.  
She began panting after only a few of their steps, running frantically with small steps she stretched her hands in front as if to try catch them, grumbling determinedly she left and managed to catch the swishing tail of Greg's braid.  
She used this to sit herself in the crook of his braid and sat comfortably as they traveled.  
Soon they arrived at an old car wash, Biscuit puzzled as she heard them talking, wanting to see what was going on she shifted her body weight backwards and forwards, the braid slowly swinging too.  
After a few more swings she was able to see as the braid briefly swung to the side past Greg's body, she saw a glimpse of gems carrying out something large draped in cloth before the braid swung back again.  
Suddenly her vessel pitched as Greg made excited sounds, the braid elevated slightly before falling back so fast she was flung off.  
Landing with a small bump on her rear on the cement she looked up to see a huge sign made out of metal.  
Her eyes filled with stars and she gasped in awe of the colossal monument, "shiiinyy." She sang, with wide eyes she made grabby hands at the sign, walking forward like a zombie.  
She was stopped however as she opened her arms as if to embrace the sign only for a dark face to block the way, her momentum caused her to bump into the creatures face with a sound like a squeaky toy.  
She fell back and looked up at the face, it was a corrupted gem.  
Snowflake was knelt down in front of Biscuit in a crouch, her high rear shielding her from the others view by sheer dumb luck, she tilted her head at the smaller gem who gazed at her thoughtfully.  
Biscuit took her in slowly before giggling quietly and smiling as she opened her arms again, stepping forward she plonked a kiss on the creatures nose.  
"MWUA" she made a kiss sound cutely and Snowflake reared back in surprise as if she had just been punched.  
The corruption sat on her hind legs, her front legs stretching her back as she reeled back, this caused the others to look at her in confusion before shrugging as they returned to their conversation. Snowflake relaxed slightly and looked back down at Biscuit who was still giggling cutely, she tottered forward and fell with open arms against Snowflake's stomach.  
"Fwuffy." She stated in a baby voice.  
Snowflake made a sound in the back of her throat like an affectionate purr.  
"Snowflake come on!" Topaz called out from behind her, handing Steven back a ukulele as she stood by the edge of the forest.  
Snowflake called out to her in an affirmative sound before turning back to Biscuit, kneeling so her head was exposed to her, Biscuit seized some tufts and scrambled into her mane with some difficulty.  
Snowflake trotted back to Topaz who gave her a confused look before she went back into the forest, Snowflake following.  
Biscuit snuggled deeper into Snowflake's soft locks that were incredibly soft and untangled - which probably had something to do with Topaz - and fell into a short sleep to the lulling rocking of Snowflake's stride.  
She slipped into consciousness when Snowflake arrived at the tree, which she saw when she poked her head from the nestles of her mane.  
As Topaz brushed the vines covering the doorway Tourmaline poked her head through chirpily, "you're back! Emerald is mad so, tag, you're it!" She opened the vines further and bowed Topaz through as she groaned tiredly.  
Tourmaline smiled at Snowflake, "hey Snow." She ruffled her mane with her materialised hand gently.  
Just then Biscuit poked her head out of the mane nonchalantly and simply stated, "Biscuit's tired."  
Tourmaline fell backwards in surprise at the gem sprouting from Snowflake's mane before shooting up again and squatting with her face in front of Biscuit as she yawned sleepily.  
"Oh my god." She whisper-yelled, "you're really cute and its ruining my life because now I want to hug you so hard you die!" She whispered in a high pitched tone of awe.  
"Yay! Deaff!" Biscuit cheered and Tourmaline gasped in a high pitch, tears springing to the corner of her eyes.  
"I don't know what I'm feeling right now but there's a lot of it." She yelled in a loud whisper, she scooped her up in her crystallised hands.  
"Snow, I should probably wonder where you got her from but that sounds like responsibility and I am against that." She quickly stated in a curt voice before zipping inside, sending the vines flying behind her.  
"This tardiness is unacceptable! Your fraternisation with the lower class of gems and humans is pitiful! They are disgusting peasants and should grovel at the feet of aristocratic gems such as myself!-"  
"And they'd still be taller." Tourmaline muttered disdainfully as Emerald continued ranting.  
"-Filth! And they have the nerve to disrespect me?! You shall be banned from seeing those abominations."  
Topaz narrowed her eyes at her, "they aren't abominations. They're my friends." She hissed. Jade - ever the peacekeeper - cleared her throat, she was on the floor meditating.  
"Perhaps we can resolve this later, we have a guest."  
This caught the others attention and they turned to Tourmaline who held up Biscuit nestled in the palm of her hand.  
Immediately Topaz seemed to melt at the small gem, Emerald hissing in anger as she walked over to them and away from her.  
"Hi, what's your name?" She asked sweetly, "Biscuit!" Biscuit squeaked happily.  
Emerald made an impatient 'tch' sound as Jade walked over serenely, smiling gently at her, "hello Biscuit. It's nice to meet you." Her soft voice spoke.  
She extended one slender finger in her direction, Biscuit looked at it before holding it in both her hands that were dwarfed in comparison to the finger, she shook it carefully and smiled at her.  
Emerald then trotted up indignantly, "I am Emerald, aristocratic gem of Yellow Diamonds high court."  
Biscuit blinked down at her before grinning, "hi Emmy!" She chirped before launching herself to grab her bun, Emerald launched backward in alarm and indignation.  
"You pesky, stupid, clod! Let go of me!"  
She shook her head in an attempt to shake off the gem and would have succeeded before Tourmaline scooped Biscuit up protectively.  
"How dare you hurt my adopted child!" She said in a dramatic voice, holding her close to her chest, Jade raised an amused brow before she calmed Emerald.  
"Emerald." Her sharp, authoritative voice made Emerald submit slightly. "Please refrain from harming our new friend, and Topaz should be allowed to do whatever she wants. She's four thousand, three hundred and seventy six years old. We will still attempt to teach her, however lessons will simply be moved." She explained and Emerald deflated reluctantly, Jade turned to Tourmaline and Biscuit.  
"Perhaps Biscuit can stay here, you seem to have bonded." She offered.  
Tourmaline fist pumped the air triumphantly and Biscuit copied her, they turned at Emeralds clipped tone.  
"Well then, perhaps you can show your new... Friend, around." She spat testily, "in the meantime Azotic can have her lessons now."  
Tourmaline grinned as Topaz slumped reluctantly into a nearby stump with her eyes on Emerald, ready for her 'lesson'.  
"I'm Tourmaline. I shall be your new appointed guardian my adorable little companion. One rule though, I don't want to hear of any complaints from your school. Complaints from Emerald are fine!" She chirped before racing to where Jade was currently doing a very complicated yoga position. "This is Jade. Never challenge her to a yoga competition. She always wins" She advised, whispering the last sentence in an obvious volume.  
"That's the warp pad. It's brand new."  
"Pweeetttyyyyy."  
Tourmaline chuckled as she climbed the stairs braced by vines, at the top she pulled to a stop on a platform rather like fungus you'd see growing on a tree, it was circular and a bridge connected it to other platforms around the top. As they'd gone upwards the trunk had gotten narrowed slightly and now it was possible to see the roof was really large hollow branches leading away from the crystal chandelier in the middle as it shone light into the hollow tunnels.  
"This leads to Jades room, the training room and the observatory. This one leads to Emerald and Topaz' room as well as the storage room for the weapons, if you ask me that's not so much of a good idea, I mean I know what I would do if I had to live next to Emerald and was right next to a bunch of weapons." She got off track before shaking her head and zipping to the next branch. "This lead to my room and the spare rooms." She explained.  
Tourmaline stepped into the shadows of the branch and began speeding again, more stalactite and stalagmites glowed as she passed, soft green moss under her blades, the tunnel sloped upwards slightly before they arrived at a door.  
The run had been short, barely a second and they could still see the chandelier of crystals from here, the doorway was round and a lot similar to a hobbit hole, the lush green moss framing the walls which were fused with the wall and door with roots intertwining the walls.  
Nudging the door open with her foot as she cradled Biscuit with her hands Tourmaline revealed her room with zealousness, grandly spreading one arm, "Ta-da!"  
The room was also circular and the roof suggested the whole room was a spherical attachment to the tree by being secured in intertwining branches as the roof was spherical, windows were round port holes framed by branches.  
In one corner there was a hammock with blankets draped over it, around the room there were a few wooden and bohemian looking decorations.  
"Here you go." Tourmaline gently tilted her hand and Biscuit slipped off, her slight fall cushioned by the petals of a flower she slid into the middle of, poking her head through again she sneezed out some pollen, sounding for all the world like a small kitten. When she poked her head out she looked like a baby being born from the folds of a cabbage and Tourmaline felt a strong urge to protect her precious cinnamon roll.  
There was a sound of a throat clearing and they turned to see Jade standing in the doorway.  
"Garnet has recommended that we gather supplies, the humans have shops dedicated to them it seems and we have some of their credits from when we have worked different human jobs over the years. We are going 'grocery shopping'." Her voice was soothing and serene but when she said the last two words she scrunched her nose slightly at the unfamiliar words.

"Peasants! I am an aristocratic gem of high standing and shall not be walked past without you kneeling before me!"  
"That's cute, you her mum?" A man approached Jade as she pushed the trolley, he had a comical shirt, dark skin and a huge smile on his face as he asked about Emerald.  
"I am not a human infant! That insult cannot be extended to someone of my standard you primitive ape!" Emerald did resemble a child having a tantrum, her face was as red as a tomato and she kicked her feet from the kiddy chair of the trolley.  
"Well that's a bit unfortunate." The man commented dryly as he walked away.  
The gems were currently strolling through a shopping centre, elevators and escalators surrounded them as they surveyed the shops and place around them with interest.  
Emerald kicked her legs haughtily from her kiddy chair as Biscuit pointed out shops excitedly from Tourmalines hair where she was perched. Topaz and Snowflake had abandoned them a few shops back when they saw a place that offered manicures and pedicures and grooming, Snowflake was about to be pampered.  
Biscuit let out a tiny (to everyone else) gasp of awe and her eyes filled with stars and widened as she looked at a shop in front of them.  
There in front of them, framed it seemed, by a golden halo of light, was a store decorated colourfully with baked goods and food lined out beside lollies, the warm scent wafted towards them temptingly and they took a longing sniff.  
Tourmaline and Biscuit drooled in unison, both turning to Jade with pleading eyes, Biscuit sliding down Tourmaline's arm like a jungle gym and leaping to cling desperately to her blue shirt.  
Looking up she had tears in the corners of her eyes which were blown up and sparkling, she was the definition of puppy eyes.  
Jade flattered slightly before smiling fondly and shaking her head as she pushed the trolley to the sweet store with the baked goods.  
After about an hour of Tourmaline and Biscuit fawning over countless options they left the shop with their trolley slightly more heavy and Tourmaline and Biscuit both eating their own food. Biscuit chomped away at a biscuit that dwarfed herself in comparison, taking huge bites in an attempt to fit it all in her mouth but ended up just looking like a rat had nibbled on one end.  
They finally reached their original destination of the 'dollar store', Jade having said it was apparently a good way to save money.  
Just then they reunited with a Snowflake-lacking Topaz.  
"Where's Snow?" Tourmaline inquired curiously, "getting a mani-pedi. Whatever that is." Was her answer as they strolled the aisles, Biscuit once again getting optimum view from Tourmaline's hair. Emerald seethed from the trolley.  
"This confounded madness! A credit system to determine value of things in exchange for paper? It's idiotic! On Homeworld we have no such thing as 'shopping'" she scoffed, "everything is designated and distributed as ordered by the Diamonds, it is much better than this lowly system of..." Emerald continued ranting and everyone continued ignoring said ranting as they explored different objects.  
Tourmaline's eyes lit up as Biscuit handed her an object that made the small gem teeter with its weight, Tourmaline whipped around ready to ask Jade if they could keep it.  
"No."  
Tourmaline pouted and put the baby dummy back on the shelf.  
As Jade continued strolling down the aisles Topaz, Biscuit and Tourmaline hung back to inspect the items, their comprehension of human money was mostly from Steven and be crystal gems but they knew that one dollar was cheap.  
The looked like little kids on Christmas and this was their winter wonderland.  
"Touwmie, Touwmie look! It's toiwet paper for a dowah!"  
"A dollar! A dollar? I can wipe things for a dollar!" Tourmaline bent over Biscuit to inspect the rolls enthusiastically.  
After careful analysis they had concluded that this place was heaven.  
"This place is magical." Topaz whispered, Biscuit nodded in agreement, "what if we pway a game?" She asked.  
About a minute later several shoppers were looking on in amusement and mild fear as they fawned over the cheap items and...... (I'm trying to think of a more eloquent way of saying 'dicked about')  
"The floor is lava!" Topaz whisper yelled and Tourmaline promptly charged into a shelf, knocking over a random vase to perch like a frog.  
The vase smashed to pieces on the floor and Biscuit charged at the shelf too, late to jump up as she crossed the distance with inching steps.  
Biscuit waved her feet in mid air as she tried to haul herself onto the shelf with Tourmaline, when it failed and she slowly slid to the floor she took a moment before dramatically falling to the floor in a faint, one hand on her heart.  
She screamed theatrically, raising one hand in the air, "IM MELTIIIIINNGGG." She made several sounds as she twitched.  
"AAAAAHHHH VAAAAAYYY MAAAWWIIIIIAAAA!!"  
She sang in a high pitched voice dramatically before she died.  
Just then Jade turned the corner, Emerald still ranting wildly, she surveyed the situation with exasperated calm, Emerald's ranting grew louder and more insistent and annoying giving everyone a migraine until Jade wheeled around so fast it was a surprise she didn't get whiplash.  
A shadow fell over her face and though they couldn't see her expression a chill went down the spine of the company present as she looked at Emerald who, as soon as she saw her glare, ceased her ranting immediately, her raised fist shoving its way inside her mouth in a shocked attempt to stop talking quickly enough.  
Jade's glare disappeared as quickly as it came and it seemed like the room got a little lighter and the air was easier to breath.  
Jade swept aside a piece of broken vase and ushered them to follow her, she continued again, occasionally pushing objects into her trolley.  
Biscuit frantically running in an attempt to keep up with everyone else's large strides, Jade noticed her panting and stopped the trolley, taking a remote control car from the shelf she put it down and lifted Biscuit inside, placing the remote on the dashboard.  
Biscuit curiously prodded a switch with one finger and the car jolted forward, quickly getting the hang of it she pushed the switch forward and was able to keep up again.  
As the wheels whirred Tourmaline and Topaz were also in the trolley, Emerald dutifully walking behind Jade like a scolded dog with its tail between its legs, not willing to risk Jade's glare again.  
Tourmaline leaned down and scooped a movie off the shelf, "hey look at this. What is it?" She tilted the movie to show Biscuit down below who shrugged, the movie showed two people on the bow of a ship, a male holding a females waist.  
"How far do you reckon the distance is?" Topaz leaned over Tourmaline's shoulder to ask the question, both far too big for he trolley but neither seemed to notice, or care.  
"Far enough." Was Tourmaline's cynical answer.  
They scrutinised the picture before putting it back on the shelf, Tourmaline of course had to stand in the front of the trolley and fling her arms out dramatically, imitating the woman.  
"Hold me, Topaz!"  
The gem obeyed, clasping her hands around her as they leant against the front of the trolley, reenacting the scene, Jade was stoic and unaffected by their shenanigans and simply continued pushing the trolley.  
"How are you so calm?" A staring shopper asked the serene gem who turned with an unimpressed face.  
"I have passed beyond mad, beyond stressed and crazy, beyond calm and have arrived in the empty void where all meaning of emotion has lost its purpose. It happens." The shopper backed away slowly, perturbed by her cold answer.  
After getting everything they could possibly, and some more items which were probably poisonous, and convincing Tourmaline that no they did not need pokemon cards or movies and for gods sake stop playing the floor is lava how do you even keep breaking all those vases? They left the store, Biscuit in her car in tow.  
Topaz left to get Snowflake back, the only mishap being she walked the wrong way down - or was it up? - the escalator.  
They agreed to meet her when they left the lower floors.  
Tourmaline seized the opportunity presented with the elevator and several shoppers were alarmed to open the elevator doors to see them sitting at a table playing really aggressive go fish.  
"Go fish in your fACE!" Biscuit yelled loudly, three guesses who taught her that.  
Emerald grumbled something discriminative about human games and picked up some more cards, "Touwmie, do you have any fishies?" Tourmaline smiled gently and gave her a rubber duck from the bag beside her. "I have a duck."  
Biscuit nodded as if this were a solemn investment and slid the duck over to her side of the table they had somehow wedged in the small, metal box, she looked shady, like a poker player collecting their points.  
"Emerald, do you have anyyyy..." Tourmaline trailed off as she watched the gem almost expectantly. Emerald huffed through her nose, confident of her success, failing to notice Jade drumming two fingers on the table twice.  
"Twos!?" Tourmaline immediately asked, grinning when Emerald fumed and threw the card at her haughtily.  
The elevator dinged and revealed perplexed faces, a cool mechanic voice announced they were on the bottom floor and they filed out awkwardly.  
They held their bags as they looked around the floor, "where's Snowy?" Biscuit asked, still in her car.  
Just then they turned at the sound of heels to see Topaz next to Snowflake, the corruption looked different, her hooves shone so much they reflected light, her hair was less tousled and tangled and was combed back in a long braid.  
One lock of hair had fallen out of the braid on either side to frame her face, they were pulled into small plaits and looked Native American with a feather decorating one side, a slight fringe fell over one eye.  
Biscuit gasped in awe and raced over to her, her small car bumping to a stop on Snowflakes pristine hoof.  
"You're so pwetty! Snowy, Snowy, look what I learnt today!" She tugged on her coat like a child wanting to show a drawing to her parent then shouted. "THE FWOOR IS LAVA!"  
Like a chain reaction Tourmaline frantically leapt to safety, clinging to a nearby shop sign, how she got up there was left to the imaginations of the company, as well as how she had managed to topple yet another vase.  
Managing to coax Tourmaline down they left the shopping centre, carrying a lot more than when they entered, Biscuit's car was weighed down with a small stack of movies on the back that the shop employee had suggested.  
Soon they would find out what 'Disney' was.


	14. Problem Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biscuit meet renegades. Renegades... Meet Biscuit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has no real value. I wrote most of this in one night. Expect typos. I'll fix em later if I can. I'm dying inside. I have so much assessment. And I'm writing two other major stores. Be proud I wrote this at all, Fedora.
> 
> Mystic out.

"Alright. Let's see if this actually works..." Tourmaline uttered, outstretching her arms.

"We're missing someone." Jade said, calming, pointing at their feet, where a certain green gem was lacking. 

"Biscuit get Emmy!" Biscuit exclaimed excitedly. 

"I think we should leave this to someone with experience..." Tourmaline muttered, thinking back to the previous days. They weren't sure if they could totally trust Biscuit yet, especially with the amount of 'floor is lava' rounds that had passed and the amount of vases that were still somehow being broken every time. Topaz had already returned by now, hauling Emerald by the arm, who was making loud protests and thrashing about like a child.

"I will not go fraternising with those defective clods! They don't deserve to be graced with my Devine presence! Especially not that aristocrap, Iolite!" Jade gave a threatening gaze towards Emerald, her face dark. 

"They are not defective clods." She stated as Emerald was set on the warp pad. Emerald let out a haughty humph, crossing her arms, but shutting up anyway. Tourmaline outstretched her arms for a second time, letting out a sigh.

"Okay. Is the ensemble gathered or do I gotta call the King?" She received no response, merely the feeling of Snowflakes breath against her flank. She let out a breath. "Let's go." Within a second, the warp pad lit up in a grand spectacle.

Moments later, they were standing on the warp pad of Beta Kindergarten.

Tourmaline's eyes darted around, before she declared, "We're here!" She almost jumped off the warp pad, a spring in her step. Topaz and Snowflake followed quickly, already beginning to meander through the hole speckled valley. 

"So, explain why we're here again?" Topaz asked.

"We're introducing everyone to Biscuit." Jade explained with a sultry gesture.

"And we aren't showing the Crystal gems first? I mean, wouldn't they value information like her?"

"It's robanoid oil that we would show her to any single one of these primal clods!" Emerald suddenly butt in, kicking at the sand as she shamefully trotted along.

"Woah! Watch your language in front of the baby!" Tourmaline proceeded to exclaim, clamping two synthetic hands over Biscuit's ears. The tiny gem made no reaction and instead looked around the Kindergarten with dazzled eyes.

"A WHOLE NEW WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWLD!" She sang, recalling similar words from one of the Disney movies she remembered from the marathon night.

"Yes Biscuit! It IS a whole new world!" Tourmaline replied enthusiastically, grinning at the gem on her shoulder. Biscuit cooed and groped Tourmaline's cheek, causing her to almost melt. The cute could be overwhelming at times, she was truly beginning to learn that.

In no more than a minute, they were at the door. The sign this time read 'gem cave'. Jade went to knock, but Tourmaline thrust open the door without any opportunity of warning the others. "GUESS WHO'S BACK?!" She practically screamed.

She looked around the cave and regretted interrupting. Fire Agate looked like she was attempting to seduce a frog while Iolite and Carnelian watched with utmost attention. Both Mystic and Zebra Jasper were conversing as if nothing was happening by the small kitchen. Maybe she should have knocked first.

"Oh, Shi..... Taki mushrooms." Carnelian let out when she spotted the group in the doorway.

"DIDN'T YO MOTHER TEACH YA TO KNOCK FIRST?! THIS IS PRIVATE DANG PROPERTY!" Fire Agate burst out, jumping up from her 'draw me like on of your French girls' pose and snarling defensively.

"Nobody said you and... Mr. PigFarts had to have your little... Ritual... In the middle of the living room." Mystic remarked, rolling her eyes.

"This is a matter of political importance! Unless I join PigFarts and his entourage, the kingdom is doomed!" Fire Agate retaliated, sounding... Extremely serious. Mystic only shook her head, defeated. "That's what I thought."

"Ugh! How disgusting! You heathen! Inter-gratifying with an Earthen species such as that! You're a disgrace as an Agate and as a gem!" Emerald whined, her tone full of disgust. Fire Agate merely rolled her eyes.

"Well, you failed at being a highly esteemed member of court, whereas Mr. PigFarts and myself WILL be held in high power when we manage to convince the King and queen that we are the best fit." Emerald only scowled at the gem of almost matching height.

"FA, play nice." Zebra Jasper stated, looking over her shoulder at the mess going on in her front door. She turned around and eyed the newcomers. "What's brings you to our humble cave this time? More left beef none pizza to deliver or what?"

"We figured out that was you." Iolite continued.

"I ate all of it." Carnelian finished.

"Nope. We aren't here for that." Topaz remarked, elbowing Tourmaline in the side. Her and Pearl's shenanigans had not gone unnoticed when she returned home.

"Guys, we'd like you all to meet someone." Tourmaline said proudly, allowing Jade to flourish at the tiny gem seated on her shoulder. "Her name is Biscuit. You can call her Biscuit." Biscuit grinned and waved.

"Hi!" Everyone's face fell.

"Why is she so small?" Fire Agate was the first to ask. Iolite was quick to silence her.

"We.... Kinda don't know." Tourmaline admitted.

"What gem is she?" Zebra Jasper asked, taking a cautious step forward.

"Another mysterious mystery. Look, we don't know. She just sorta... Showed up." 

"You adopted a gem from the street?" 

"Oh my god, it's so unhygienic! How could I do such a thing?!" Biscuit was reaching toward Zebra Jasper, but turned her attention away as Mystic breezed past to Jade. She made a few gestures and the both of them blushed, giggling a little.

It was an inside joke, but to anyone else, it wouldn't have been so... As evidenced by Tourmaline's reaction.

"HAVE YOU TWO BEEN FUSING IN SECRET?!" She screeched.

"Why would we fuse in secret?" Mystic asked, one eyebrow raised behind her veil of a fringe.

"CAUSE THATS WHAT GEMS DO WHEN THEY LOVE EACH OTHER!!" The green gem let out a resigned sigh, stepping away from Jade almost defensively. 

"Yeah!" Biscuit egged on, but Tourmaline steadied her with a pointed limb end.

"How'd you find her?" Carnelian asked, standing up as if it would do anyone to meet Tourmaline's height compared to her own.

"Biscuit merely appeared and you saw your chance because she was cute, I'd be correct Watermelon?" Tourmaline turned her attention who had spoken - Iolite - who was smirking as her fringe fluttered around her face.

"Yeah, mayb-" she was cut off.

"The fwoor is wava!" Biscuit suddenly chirped, causing a ruckus of movement after her. Fire Agate was already latched onto the ceiling. Mystic had jumped on top of the fridge. Carnelian had taken to the counter with Jade. Tourmaline had awkwardly landed on the Xbox, managing to knock over some other vase.

"AH COME ON!!" She shouted when she realised. Everyone else had scrambled for the couch. Zebra Jasper was the only gem left standing. Even Emerald was sitting on the arm of the lounge, despite her complaints anyway. Topaz pointed at Zebra Jasper and shouted over-enthusiastically,

"YOU'RE IN THE LAVA!! YOU'RE DEAD!!" Zebra Jasper glanced at her feet before dramatically collapsing.

"Oh finally the sweet embrace can take me! Goodbye cruel world!" She proclaimed as she fell, playing dead. Biscuit clapped.

"Deeeeaaaffff." She cooed.

"So we have a new problem child." Mystic said with a smirk, glancing over at Biscuit and hopping off the fridge. Zebra Jasper sat up into a crouch before standing like a proper gem.

"'Scuse me, new?" Carnelian proceeded to ask, looking slightly offended. Mystic then pointed at Fire Agate, who had her fingers dug into the ceiling.

"I was talking about her." The orange gem poked her tongue out at Mystic.

"YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS CAUSE IM MOM'S FAVOURITE!!"

"YOU ARE NOT MUM'S HER FAVOURITE! THAT IS CLEARLY ME!!" Carnelian retorted. Mystic pulled up her hood. 

"Yeah, I know I'm not anyone's favourite." She was silent, before a sweat formed on her brow. She could literally feel Jade's eyes on her. "Well, maybe someone's favourite"

"Better." Jade commented.

"Neither of you are Zebra Jaspers favourite." Iolite said, standing up.

"YOU'RE NOT HER FAVOURITE, YOU WEIRDO!" Both Fire Agate and Carnelian spat at the same time. Iolite choked on a smirk.

"Her favourites that mailman in Beach City, isn't it?" Iolite proceeded to grin, fluttering her eyelashes at Zebra Jasper, who went as red as a tomato and started clenching her fists. Small vines emerged from the sandstone ground and climbed up her legs, keeping her literally rooted to the spot.

"Oooooh. Is Zebra smitten with a human?" Tourmaline asked with a sarcastic grin.

"Yeah she is." Carnelian remarked. Zebra Jasper's face somehow managed to grow darker.

"Yeah!" Biscuit agreed, having no idea what they were talking about.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!! BISCUIT IS MY FAVOURITE!!" She aggressively pointed at the tiny gem on Tourmaline's shoulder. "YEAH I SAID IT!"

"Yay! Bickie's Naughty Jaz's fave!" She made adorable hand signals that meant for a hug and within a moment Zebra Jasper had broken from her vines and had scooped her up.

"HOLY SHITAKI MUSHROOMS YOU ARE SO CUTE!!" She cried, cradling Biscuit to her chest. Biscuit merely giggled, attempting to return the gesture, but failing miserably to do so. Jade approached Mystic.

"Not meaning to be of any bother, but, would and the girls mind..." She coughed. "Taking Biscuit for a little while? Maybe get to know her a bit better?" Mystic raised an eyebrow.

"You want us to take of problem child?"

"She wants a break." Iolite quietly muttered from the other side of the room. Zebra Jasper had finally managed to let Biscuit hug her.

"Oh, heavens no. She may be a handful but..." She stopped. "We need a little break, even if it's just an hour. We wouldn't-" she was cut off.

"Say no more. We'll handle her." Mystic said with a wink. She was internally screaming for what was to come.

*

"NO FIRE AGATE!! NO DYNAMITE NEAR THE BABY!!"

*

"So you're the problem child..." Mystic murmured as Biscuit yanked at her fringe in an attempt to climb it. She nudged the small thing with a finger and was met with a disgruntled grunt.

"No. Bickie got this."

"You sure there, buddy?" She smirked. If only there was some overly dramatic movie music playing right now to top it off. This would be the perfect thriller scene.

*

"So, do you like, have a weapon?" Carnelian quizzed Biscuit as the small pink mass waddled over her boomerang.

"Weapon?"

"Yeah, like what you're walking on?"

"No?" Carnelian grunted. This was sure a lot of fun. All this one seemed to do was answer back with more questions.

"Like any cookies?" She was then thrown back by the sheer force of Biscuit's excited scream.

"COOKIES!!!" She landed on her back, hearing the clank of her gem against the sandstone. She frowned and sat back up again, noticing now how intently Buscuit was watching her. She narrowed her eyes.

"Hey Bickie... Ever heard of a place called... Australia?" Biscuit shook her head.

"Austwawia?"

"Well, it's where I first landed when I escaped Homeworld, after I left behind that OAF of a manager, Vivianite. Good riddance." She chuckled. "But it's like nothing you can even imagine..."

*

"Carnelian, that's the last time I'm leaving you with Biscuit ever again." Iolite remarked with a harsh look over her shoulder as she cradled a shaking and scared Biscuit.

"The dwop Bears are coming." She muttered in fear.

"She wanted to know about Australia! I'll never let my home team down, mate!"

"Oh, go 'mate' with a platypus!"

*

"Now Biscuit. Say something adorable." Zebra Jasper said as set down her usual mug of coffee.

"What's adowable?" Biscuit asked, tilting her head. 

"That. This is adorable." She melted, picking up the little gem. "You know, even if I tell those guys I love them more, you are my favourite."

"I KNEW IT, YOU MUSHROOM!!" Carnelian suddenly hurtled through the doorway to the training area, followed by Iolite and Fire Agate and a slow walking Mystic Topaz. "WHY ARE WE NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?!" She continued to yell, pointing an accusing finger at the taller gem. Zebra Jasper blinked a few times before smirking and waving her hand.

"You're all good enough, just Biscuit is best." 

"Oh you." Biscuit swooned, cupping her cheek with one hand and tilting her head away, while her other hand made a downward waving motion. She was blushing. Carnelian looked like she was about to crack her gem. So did Fire Agate.

"HOW IS SHE BETTER?!" It was Fire Agate this time.

"Naughty Jaz?" Biscuit suddenly asked, causing Zebra Jasper to immediately drop her attention to her. 

"Yes, my darling?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm gonna wreck her butt when Biscuit goes home." Carnelian snarled.

"What's tha?" She pointed at the tall mug of coffee.

"That, my child, is this wonderful substance called 'coffee'. Most people drink it to wake themselves up, but that's humans. I drink it for a hit to temporarily cure that sweet depression if you know what I mean."

"Depwession?"

"You don't need to know about that."

"Since when were you the one with depression?" Mystic asked with a look.

"Since I was forced to adopt you four."

"YOU LOVE US!!"

"WE ARE YOUR FAVOURITES!!"

"ZEBRA JASPER, IF YOU DON'T STOP YOUR NONSENSE I WILL FRONT UP TO THAT MAILMAN AND FORCE YOU TWO TO TALK TO EACH OTHER!!"

Mystic had no comment to make in her defence. She frankly didn't care if she was favourite or not. Plus it was amusing to watch them struggle to be alpha kid.

Zebra Jasper merely waved a hand forward and had the three children pinned to the wall by thick vines.

"You can fight over me when the baby goes back to her nest. Now Biscuit, would you like to know how I make coffee?" Biscuit gasped and began clapping.

"COFFEE!!!" 

"Okay, I'm all down for this, but we better not let her drink that." Mystic for once sounded like she was concerned.

"I know that. Who lets a baby drink espresso anyway?" She turned away from Mystic, who proceeded to walk over to the couch and switch on the xBox.

"Hey mum, can someone come off the wall? Mario Kart?" Zebra Jasper waved and Iolite came off the wall with a splat.

"You can have her. She's a challenge for Mario Kart. Now, first, we turn the coffeemaker on."

*

"So, how was my little troublemaker?" Tourmaline asked, striding into the cave, looking around at the possible destruction...

It was immaculate. Something was wrong here.

"She was an absolute darling." Mystic said, pressing her finger to the centre of Biscuit's hoodie to try and pull her off her hood without hurting her.

"Where is everyone? We didn't leave babysitting affairs to you."

"They're all out in the training area fighting to be Zebra Jasper's favourite again. It's quite funny, really."

"And you aren't out there?"

"Nah. I pledge my allegiance to this team because they saved me from..." She coughed twice. "Well they saved me. But I don't care about being Zebra's favourite. I've got someone who thinks I'm the best and that's all that matters."

"Ooooh, someone's got a girl, don't she?"

"Frankly, yes."

"Who is she?"

"I think we're public enough for you to know."

"TELL ME."

"You scream asked if we were fusing in secret this morning."

"What..." Her face contorted with realisation. "Oooooooooooooohh..." She grabbed for Biscuit. "Well, I wasn't expecting that."

"Weren't you?"

".... No." There was running from the hallway to the training area.

"They've found the alpha. You better go, because it's about to get loud in here." Tourmaline nodded.

"Was nice knowin ya!!" She zoomed out the door with a contented and tired Biscuit in tow. She was halfway to the warp pad when there was a loud,

"I AM THE ALPHA CHILD AND YOU SHALL ALL KNEEL BEFORE ME!!! MOM LIKES ME BEST OUT OF ALL YOU SUCKERS!!" Followed by maniacal laughter. 

Apparently Fire Agate had won this contest.


End file.
